Expansion
by ZOMBIE REAPER
Summary: Expansion
1. Expansion

Looking around nervously, she removed her string bikini. The tiny cove rarely had sunbathers, but she trembled with anticipation nonetheless. Straddling the tank, she lowered herself onto the nozzle, then firmly twisted the valve. She felt the tickle of enchanted helium entering her most private threshold, making room for itself inside her body. She arched her back and pushed into the nozzle, letting her hips wiggle back and forth a little. A sensation of airy lightness grew in her rounded ass, slowly expanding upwards through her belly and towards her chest. She lightly touched her tummy, then let her hands drift around her torso and down to squeeze her backside. Her skin felt just like balloon rubber, barely inflated with plenty of give.

This was better than she had dared to hope; the description she had given the demoness must have been accurate. Looking down, she saw the tank shimmering slightly from the otherworldly spell. Just looking at it, touching it, knowing the contents were under so much magical pressure, had excited her; she couldn't resist calling in sick for work the very next day to test her fortune.

The stretchy latex sensation spread up through her chest, into her shoulders, and trickled into her arms and legs. The hissing sound echoed in her hips, growing louder and more hollow as the flesh between her ears and the nozzle dissolved into buoyant gas. Her arms filled up to her fingertips; her legs tingled with the transformation as they pushed out to a neutral position, bare feet affixed to the tips of an inverted V. The nozzle alone held her remaining weight. Guided by her excitement, she firmly twisted the valve again and grasped the tank head. She would need to hold on soon.

As the last of her flesh dissolved, her latex skin began expanding. It started in her breasts; they bulged out, growing into symmetric spheres. As they approached half a foot each, their connections to her body started shrinking, until she had two perfectly round rubber bubbles growing from thin neck-like connections to her chest. Free to tilt, their lift pulled them upward until their tops rested against her shoulders. As her breasts continued inflating, pressure built in her buttocks. Reaching behind with one hand, she felt a pair of expanding hemispheres greedily blowing up with the special gas. Her remaining hand felt a subtle pull of lift where she held on to the tank — she was getting light, starting to pull upward. Returning both hands to the tank head, she gripped more tightly. She had a long way to go.

Looking down between her inflating breasts, she saw her tummy pulling taut. Each ripple of her abdominal muscles bulged, and the tension seemed to direct the gas to where it was most readily accepted. Every square inch of her skin tightened up as she inflated into a human balloon. She was increasingly certain of what would happen if she let go of the tank; the realization of being buoyantly light sent an expanding thrill loose inside her gas-filled body. She surrendered to the pressure: her eyes went wide, her lips puckered into an "o" shape, her hands held on tighter, and her pussy squeezed the helium nozzle. She was delirious with anticipation as she twisted the valve a third time.

Her breasts and buttocks inflated steadily, blowing up beyond a foot each. Eager to touch them, to caress her tightly expanding rubber skin, she restrained herself so as to hold on longer. There would be time enough for that after she let go, assuming all went as planned. Expanding breasts tickled her cheeks and face, making her desperate to touch, to feel the exquisite tightness. She closed her scissored legs around the tank, wrapping its magic with her bulging thighs and calves. The cylinder felt cold and hard against her sexy, expanding skin. She needed its power. She felt her lift increasing and grasped the cylinder head harder. Her hips gyrated in circles, nozzle up her pussy, lost in the sensation of inflation. Her breasts blocked most of her view, although they were becoming translucent as they stretched tighter, approaching two feet each; she could only assume her buttocks were similarly expanded. Moans of impatience, of desperation, escaped her puckered lips as her back arched rhythmically.

The rest of her body tightened up. Muscles bulged along her arms, legs, back, and shoulders. Her nipples poked out; her lips puckered more tightly, leaving a pinhole gap; and she even felt her anus squeezing tightly shut. Her pussy puffed up, involuntarily gripping its hissing guest. Her clit bulged, needful of attention. She twisted the valve one final time, reaching its rotational limit. Her breasts and ass stretched tighter, inflating into four transparent superspherical helium balloons. Her breasts passed three feet each, bobbing and boinging against her face. Her buttocks pulled strongly upward, expressing an immediate desire for flight. She barely held on.

Still her inflation continued. Her puckered lips puffed up so tightly that they closed completely, and her final moan of pleasure filled her cheeks to capacity like a ball gag. Her pussy squeezed the nozzle so tightly that it felt enormous inside her. Finally, the gas stopped; she had emptied the tank. Desperately eager for release, she let go… and stayed put. The nozzle was stuck inside her like a lead weight, concentrating the sensation of upward lift in her pussy. She needed to fly so badly; the pressure taunted her entire body, magnifying every sensation. Upward buoyancy filled her to the brim; there was nowhere else she could go. Unable to do anything else, she desperately bounced her overinflated balloon booty up and down for all she was worth. She felt the nozzle slowly pulling itself out of her bubbled body.

Suddenly, finally, the anchoring nozzle came completely free. Filled impossibly tight with excitement, she flew up into the air, four balloons rapidly disappearing into the sky


	2. Expansion 2

Shuffle up and deal!"

The voice boomed over unseen loudspeakers. Sara couldn't see a crowd through the darkness — all she could see was the table in front of her, the disembodied, metallic arms of the dealer, and the blonde sitting across from her — but she had to assume there was a silent audience. As cards sailed across the table, the harsh reality hit Sara: She had to win.

All the elements of this event — underground gambling, inflation fetish porn, pay-per-view events — had existed for years, but at some point in the mid 21stcentury, everything merged. The game was Texas Hold 'Em, and the stakes were high. The winner got $5,000,000 — not a fortune in today's economy, but the answer to a lot of Sara's problems. The loser…well, the loser would walk away from the table shaped a bit differently, assuming she could walk at all. The hoses that slithered out from the tanks in the darkness would ensure that.

Sara faced her opponent — a blonde girl who she knew only as Emma. She looked to be in her mid-20s, and she wore a red version of Sara's blue tournament outfit. The outfit made Sara feel like a cross between a dominatrix and a flight attendant: a jacket, blouse, and skirt combo made out of latex, held together with snaps along all the seams. The nefarious hose stuck straight out from her navel, connected to a rigid restraining belt; it was apparently important for the audience to see the point of entry.

Sara glanced at her stack of 100,000 chips, then nodded to Emma, silently wishing her opponent good luck. Emma did not return it. Game on.

Sara peeked at her hand to reveal a queen and a ten, both hearts. The flop didn't look promising — king of diamonds, jack of hearts, eight of spades — but at least there was another heart. Emma bet 20,000 without hesitating. Sara didn't feel that confident in her cards, but in heads-up poker, aggression is rewarded. Sara quickly called with 20,000 chips of her own.

The hose connected to Sara's belly button immediately went taut, causing her to gasp. She felt the air being pumped into her, fighting against the clamp around her waist, being forced into her chest and hips. The tiny microphones all around her seat picked up the stretching sounds of the latex, as well as the small grunt she'd tried to suppress. Sara expected the pressure to raise both literally and figuratively as the tournament progressed, but was surprised when the first few snaps on her jacket gave way, revealing some cleavage peeking out of the stretched blouse underneath. The heavy latex was now even warmer and tighter around Sara's body, and her seat felt like it had more padding. She knew it wasn't the chair.

Emma watched Sara's discomfort with a thin smile, happy to see her opponent unsettled. Since their bets were equal, Emma had been pumped up with roughly a third of her tank as well, but she remained focused, despite the stretching and creaking sounds coming from her own outfit.

The turn brought the king of hearts. Sara perked up; she now had a straight, and a potential flush. She couldn't get a read on Emma — trip kings? another straight? — but poker is as much a game of will as it is of skill. Unless she wanted to be naked and inflated — and maybe even pop in front of thousands of poker perverts — Sara knew she had to push her advantage. "40,000," she announced.

Sara gasped as her hose went taut. In just a few seconds, the remaining snaps from her jacket popped open, fluttering to the ground as individual panels. Sara saw her breasts jut out in front of her, two squashed spheres trying to press their way through the blouse's thick white rubber, and felt her hips press hard against the fasteners of her bulging skirt, popping two open on each side.

The bet was to Emma, who would have to call, raise, or fold. Sara hoped the next blast from her opponent's hose would rattle her a bit.

Instead, Emma only said two words: "All in."

The invisible crowd suddenly erupted in a cheer, and Sara could hear Emma's hose hiss from across the table. Emma ran her hands gently along the sides of her expanding breasts, which were now visibly pressing against the surprisingly unyielding blouse, and Sara heard her moan not with discomfort but with pleasure. Was she really enjoying this? Emma's skirt couldn't take any more of the pressure, practically exploding off — which gave her the opportunity to clutch at the swelling flesh of her thighs and hips.

"All in!" shouted the announcer.

Emma now tenuously held the entire contents of her tank, having committed to the largest possible bet. Sara felt overfilled at her current state, but she had a king-high straight — she wasn't going to fold this much power.

With a gulp, Sara said, "I call."

Sara winced as a torrent of pressurized air was invaded her. Her stomach bulged against the restraining belt, while the snaps at her hips blew apart in rapid succession as the intense pressure in her thighs overwhelmed her skirt. Her overstretched blouse begin to tremble, and she felt the top two clasps on her blouse pop as her breasts inflated rounder and rounder, revealing spherical cleavage. she wasn't sure if there would be enough clothing left to keep her together.

As Sara felt herself reaching her limit, the robotic arm flipped the fifth and final card.

Ace of hearts. Amazingly, Sara had landed an unbeatable royal flush.

Sara's airflow reversed instantly; she gasped as the hose now deflated her as rapidly as it had pumped her up. The spotlight over her head dimmed, and Sara realized what was about to happen.

Emma's hissing grew stronger and louder as the crowd began to chant. "All in! All in!"

The heavy-duty clasps on the blouse could not withstand the force of Emma's bulging breasts; the snaps down the front of her blouse sounded like machine gun fire as they popped off in rapid succession. Emma squealed as the loose latex skidded over her erect nipples; she could barely reach around her ballooned breasts to touch them — and when she did, she squealed again. She was writhing with pleasure now. The deep, hollow hissing that emanated from within Emma was being amplified throughout the room, and the crowd couldn't get enough. "All in! All in!"

The final snaps of Emma's blouse exploded apart, the panels of latex fluttering to the floor. Her hips and crotch had grown visibly taut; even the restraining belt creaked from the pressure on her swelling midsection. Emma's whole body began to vibrate, which only seemed to thrill her more.

Sara didn't want to watch, but she couldn't look away. To her surprise, she locked eyes with the ominously full Emma from across the room. Her opponent silently mouthed two final words:

"I won."


	3. expansion 3

nu

Prose That Blows

Just another site

Advertisements

Report this ad

At the Flick of a Switch

With a soft thud, the matte black elastic band snapped snugly to her head. Months of prototyping had finally lead up to this: An electroencephalograph-connected pulse-width source modulator. That is to say, I had created a headband that measures brainwave activity to control how much power a connected appliance receives. And at this moment in time, the appliance in question was a large air compressor tucked underneath my girlfriend's bed. Unused until now, it was the subject of Holly's deepest, darkest fantasies. Ones where she would inflate herself enormously and stop only at the brink of danger. For the longest time, though, she had worried about how to control the pump while in such an immobile state. She should have known better than to challenge me with a design problem.

Now here she was, laying completely naked on her bed with only her flowing blonde hair to provide any measure of censorship over her physique. With a kiss on the cheek and an overly cheerful "Have fun!" I flipped on the headband's transmitter and retreated out of the room, closing the door behind me. This was her fun time after all, and besides, I had a date with Netflix.

Back in the bedroom, Holly trembled with thoughts of what she was about to do. A thick rubber hose up her ass and a fully-inflated butt plug preventing any leaks, she was ready.

"Oh god, here we go," she mumbled, reaching a shaky hand down toward her nether region and gently beginning to stroke herself. Pleasure. For a brief moment nothing happened, but she soon heard the telltale humming of the compressor as it clicked on in response to her actions. The headband's programming was ingeniously simple: Pleasure equals pump 'ON' and the more intense the signal, the faster you blow up! This was evidently true as she felt cool air begin to flow into her intestines through the firmly-secured hose. After only a minute of playing with herself she could see the curve of her tummy slowly rising up as she was pumped. Feeling confident that the setup worked, Holly increased the speed of her strokes, multiplying the pleasure…and pressure! Answering her desires, the compressor's hum elevated into a loud buzz as it pumped even faster into its horny receptacle. By this point Holly had taken in enough air to push her midsection out as large as a beach ball, causing her to waiver in her playing as she contemplated how far she wished to go. Her mind, however, had recently been ablaze with lust, and the compressor still pushed more into her, slowly decreasing in speed as the residual signal faded.

Two minutes later, the machine finally wound down to a halt. Panting, Holly took in the sight of her belly at its new resting point, just shy of yoga ball size. She reached out and gingerly ran her hands alongside the massive orb—drum tight, just like she had imagined!

Meanwhile in the living room, my nagging curiosity had gotten the better of me. Giving up on watching my show, I quietly snuck up to the bedroom door and slowly opened it, only to be met with the sight of a beautifully distended woman laying on my bed.

"You won't *huff* believe how amazing this feels." Holly gasped in my direction.

Without missing a beat, I replied "I know sweetie, but I don't think you're quite full enough yet." Her immediate look of concern quickly melted away as she figured out my ruse. Of course I had remembered the second part of her fantasy.

"I guess you'll have to help me fix that, but only if you show some…restraint," she chuckled.

I knew full well what she meant, and I reached over into her nightstand to retrieve the set of tethers she had recently purchased for just such an occasion. One by one, I secured her hands and feet to their nearest bedpost in spread eagle position. Satisfied with my handiwork, I collapsed onto the bed and looked to her for reassurance of how to proceed. Her eyes gave it away as she said, "Fill me, gently please." I was glad to oblige.

Just as she had done moments ago, I gently slid my hand over her hip, then down into the depths between. I was quickly rewarded with the sound of the compressor spinning up, continuing her inflation. It didn't last long though. I soon let up and the hum died down as her belly came to rest as a taught, creaking sphere, four feet in diameter.

"That's enough, honey. I don't want to push myself any further."

In feigned compliance, I pretended to leave, but instead went to the nightstand, pulling out one more object: Her vibrator. Fear flashed through her eyes as I held it up for her to see.

"Don't joke like that!"

But I wasn't joking. I couldn't resist the urge. Compulsion.

Climbing back onto the bed, I switched on the vibrator, touching it to her clit. The resulting impulse of pleasure was so great the compressor now roared to life at full power!

"Please stop!" she screamed as I tricked the device into filling her tighter. She rapidly surpassed five feet, then six, her skin groaning ominously as the compressor pumped relentlessly.

I forced her to get bigger and bigger. She was yelling for me to stop, that she was at her bursting point, but I knew she could get so, so much fuller.

The vibrator buzzed, her skin creaking, as her belly passed 8 feet. Tears streamed down her face as she resigned herself to her fate.

Nearing ten feet in diameter she trembled violently at her limit. I knew she absolutely couldn't take any more, but my obsession was insatiable. I pressed the vibrator harder into her clit just before…

BOOOOM!

I was blasted backwards as her gargantuan belly exploded.


	4. expansion 4

She breathed deeply, again and again, and each time she was slightly plumper than she had been with the previous breath. It wasn't immediately obvious to the casual observer, but I'd been studying her curves and I could see as she began to fill out. When her belly finally gained a bulge, she nodded, giving me the go-ahead;looking'sover—timefortouching.

I placed my hands on her hips and tugged her, pulling her roundness into me and holding her tight. I kept one hand on her back and with the other grabbed a handful of her soft-but-tight derriere, holding her as she continued to press against me.

"Someone's excited," she said between breaths, rocking her bulging pelvis into mine. "But you know you don't get me until I'm full."

I never prided myself on pillow talk, because in times of passion I tended to say the stupidest things. I just nodded and held her close.

I knew how big she could be, it was part of how we met, so it wasn't a secret that she wanted to blow herself up into near-immobility. Part of our dance was the mutual tease; she would tantalize me with her body while I found that nothing pleased her more than overcoming the limits of clothing. Consequently, we made frequent stops to thrift shops and other secondhand stores, picking up articles that she could shred without too much guilt on our finances.

Tonight'sensemblewas a long skirt and halter top, both many sizes too large, of course, and a pair of dark stockings that reached up to mid-thigh. There was nothing else underneath the skirt; we'd given up on the expense of replacing underwear, and she said it was uncomfortable in its final stages. Still, I had a fine view of her midriff, and the skirt would accentuate her hips and ass later on. Before long, an obvious pinch ran around her where the skirt held her tight as she filled up above and below its waistband.

"What do you think will go first," she asked, "The skirt, or the shirt?" Her breasts were bigger, of course, though it had always amused her that I was much more interested in gazing on her bloated lower half than in the massive breasts she always ended up with.

"The shirt's got more weak points, with the buttons and the neckline, but the skirt has to be under more pressure." I squeezed her breast and her thigh, respectively, noting the tautness of the clothing over both.

"I don't know," she said. "These stockings are pretty tight. They might be holding me back."

We had our answer a few delicious minutes later: the lowest button on her top, valiantly straining against her belly and sides, gave way, followed shortly thereafter by the others, like a terrified regiment waiting for the first soldier to break and run so that they could all flee together. Her breasts heaved forward and outward, and she gasped at the suddenness.

"The skirt wins!" she crowed, then made her way to the bed to devote her energy to inflating herself instead of standing. Said skirt was clinging to her very tightly; I could feel the fine mesh of the stockings through the skirt's material, and her thighs were filling the skirt's bottom entirely, pinning her legs together to further accentuate her cartoonish curves. It looked like she was sitting primly on the edge of the bed with her knees closed, but there was intense pressure straining to break free.

"Careful," she sighed, "It's about to go. I can feel it." She began to suck in air quickly. One, two, three more breaths, and finally there was a low purring as the skirt tore across the widest part of her magnificent rear and exposed her cheeks, which surged out of captivity and tore the fabric all the way from the waistband to the hem. She howled with delight at conquering another restrictive piece of clothing. Now freed, her legs sprang apart, but to my surprise, the stockings were still holding strong.

"I can't see," she said when she had recovered. "How close are the leggings to giving in?" She stopped growing momentarily as she leaned left and right, trying to see around her own bulk, but to no avail.

I ran my hands along her legs and gave them a close inspection. "Not even a run in these things. Whatever it is, it's strong stuff."

"That'll just make it more exciting when they finally burst," she said with a grin, and resumed her efforts. Her belly crept out, filling her sides, and her breasts began to point akimbo as her entire body swelled from within. Her thighs above the lip of the stockings inflated, giving her legs a slight muffin-top look. The area within the stockings barely grew any more at all, though, and her calves were hardly the size we both knew she should be at this point.

After minutes of concentrated breathing, she lay back as much as she could. "Look at me! I can still move my knees!" She kicked her thickened legs back and forth for emphasis. "This is ridiculous! Where the hell did you get these things?"

I tried to recall, though the erotically inflated vision before me was playing hob with my memory. "I think… maybe the army/navy surplus store? I remember thinking that the silk must have been recycled parachute material."

"Whatever it is, it is not letting up." She patted her side, frustrated. "I'm not a sexy balloon yet."

"How can you say that!?" I asked, coming along beside her and placing my head atop her mountainous belly.

"I still have my legs. I'm not fully round." She scowled, then reached out and grabbed my hand. "We need to tag-team these bastards. Blowkiss me."

"B-Blowkiss!?" We'd tried doing that once before, but she had gotten too big, too fast, to enjoy the growth. "Are you sure?"

"I'm not giving up. Come on, let's do it."

I leaned over her face, seeing the hunger in her eyes to be bigger, and the competitiveness that was filling her as much as the air. With a nod, I took a deep breath and kissed her, blowing into her with all the force I could muster.

With the two of us inflating her, her body swelled quickly. Her breasts and belly merged into an enormous ball, and her arms began to be absorbed into her sides. Neither of us could see what was happening on the other hemisphere of her immense body, but from time to time she would grunt "Still… there…" and we'd continue.

After several minutes of this, we finally called it quits. I went around to see the damage, and discovered that though she had never split the stockings, her swelling legs eventually pushed the fabric all the way down to her feet, which poked out from the room-filling ball of her body.

"They're still there," I said, rubbing at a spot I thought was a thigh, "but let's call it a draw."

"Take a picture," she growled from the other side. "There's going to be a rematch."


	5. expansion 5

Two women stepped onto the set. They were both gorgeous; long legs, firm asses, full breasts, and slender comely physiques. For all their beauty the pair looked very similar. Indeed, the shared pout of inviting lips and sparkling blue eyes seemed to suggest they might be related. The only obvious, immediate difference between the two was their hair; one girl wore hers short and scarlet red, the other had a cascade of mahogany curls down to her shoulders.

And they were naked, save for the corsets tightly strapped around their waists. The corsets were of similar builds, ornate affairs of silk and leather, lace bodices strapped tight across slim backs, and their rigid forms pushing up the girls' breasts as they strutted to position before the cameras. The redheaded girl's corset was scarlet red with black ribbing and the wordEvelynwritten in dark lace letters along the lower rim, whereas the brunette's garment was pink and white.

The twin beauties smiled at the cameras, each one producing a small, blue pill from a hidden spot along their cleavage.

"I'm wearing an Evelyn Corset," the redhead said.

"And I'm not," the brunette replied a heartbeat later. "Let's see which one pops first."

At that, the two slipped their little blue pills past their lips in a swift, synchronized movement.

They shared similar soft gasps as the pills' first effects became noticeable. They wobbled, ever so slightly, adjusting to internal pressures straining against too-tight clothing, until that mounting pressure found an outlet in their naked rumps. Twin tight asses grew spherical in a matter of seconds, and continued to press outward.

"Mmmhm…" the brunette said, "and I thought this was snug to begin with."

"It'll be getting a lot tighter," the redhead said with a gleeful smile, running a hand over her swelling, basketball-sized ass cheeks.

"Oh!" the brunette cooed, bringing her own hands up to rest gingerly on her breasts. Her corset pushed them up, and as they began expanding against the tight leather device they found they had nowhere to go but up and out.

"Evelyn Corsets do more than just structure and support," the redhead breathed through teeth gritted with effort. Her own breasts strained against the tight cups of her corset, unable to push the ribbed leather out any further. "They also… hmmh… guide and sculpt… your physique…" she lost her cool and let slip a lewd moan as her fair boobs began expanding upward. Nipples still firmly pressed against her corset, the top arcs of each breast began climbing up, rounding outward from her chest, their apexes creeping upward past her clavicle.

As if on cue, the brunette burst from her top, tearing the uppermost seams and ribs of the corset as her breasts ballooned outward. She let out an ecstatic cry before regaining her composure, grabbing her bobbing tits and hefting up the lightweight, watermelon-sized orbs. "Most corsets simply can't stand this much pressure," she said with a feigned pout. She began to wobble, struggling to balance her gigantic tits with her equal sized, still-inflating ass.

The redhead let her sparkling eyes dance over her companion, her restrained smile growing more lascivious. Like the brunette, her ass cheeks had swollen to taut, beach-ball sized spheres that were enveloping a healthy portion of her thighs, but her chest growth was still restricted. With the scarlet corset restricting outward growth, her boobs had continued expanding upward. With a deep breath, she gently placed her hands on the ends of her barely restrained breasts before speaking, mustering the breath for each word clearly a labor, "Evelyn corsets… are designed to withstand… phenomenal pressures."

She could rest her chin on the curves of her yearning boobs when she finished speaking her line, but as she closed her eyes in apparent revelry she lost her balance, teetering backwards and bouncing off her rounded, pressurized ass with a soft "oomph!" Overcorrecting her balance on the bounce, she toppled over, tight and taut tummy to the ground, facing the camera with an embarrassed smile. The jarring about seemed to quicken the inflation and her restrained breasts redoubled their growth, swelling upward and forward, pushing her increasingly elastic body aside in their quest for room. Soon, her face was framed entirely by the swells of her boobs, still solidly anchored in the cups of her garment.

"Now…" the brunette managed to breathe through the pressure of her burgeoning titss and restricted stomach, "any worthwhile corset will strap you in, nice and tight." She carefully pivoted, her top swaying off her center of gravity with the momentum of her new enhancements. Indeed, the crisscross pink straps tying the thing together were holding well, even if her taut back was pressing hard enough to leave an imprint.

"It… won't be the… hmph… the lace… that gives…" the redhead murmured, her face now completely enveloped in her burgeoning cleavage. The elasticity of her expanding body had pushed her shoulders and arms back as her chest expanded, leaving her something of an hourglass; yearning flesh ballooning on two ends constricted by her shapely red corset in the middle.

"Mrph!" the brunette agreed, wiggling hands that were barely visible around her new curvature. While the straps nobly restrained her mounting pressure, the seams along the hard ribbing of her already torn corset began to creak. She shuddered, her diminutive hands waving uselessly, and with a resounding rip the seams around one of the corsets' hard plastic ribs gave way.

That first seam gone, the rest of the corset tore itself apart faster than the eye could see. The ruined leather and lace went flying off her body, the recoil of its constrained energy sending her wheeling over as her finally free torso ballooned outwards.

The redhead made a noise halfway between a bemused chuckle and an indecent moan. Her face was just barely visible within her cleavage, her arms and hands completely eclipsed. She made the motions to say something with her suddenly fuller lips, but couldn't quite manage an intelligible word. Her taut, straining form shuddered, and she closed her eyes, mouth opened in an orgasmic moan…

With a loud pop the redhead vanished, a shower of rubbery confetti began drifting down across the set… and the scarlet Evelyn corset collapsed, empty, on the floor.

The brunette giggled and the cameras focused in on her. She wobbled to a stop just as her inflation wound down, leaving her with easy-chair sized breasts and ass cheeks. Her unconstrained torso had finally been free to expand, but was still comparatively small to her other orbs, no larger than a bean-bag chair. She rested belly down, bobbing slightly, her weight entirely on the orbs of her tits and ass, curly brown hair framing the expression of girlish delight on her face. Her arms and legs had vanished from view, likely subsumed by her inflated curves, but her toes and fingers could be seen wriggling from the very periphery of new proportions.

"So there you have it! Buy Evelyn, for the only corset guaranteed to last longer under pressure than you will!"


	6. expansion 6

Ginger skidded her "cartoon" cart to a halt as she chided herself for not paying attention to where she was going. "Oh! Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she said, awkwardly stepping around the other girl's body. The girl was wearing a trendy, purple sweatshirt with black yoga pants. Ginger had squashed the attractive, young girl completely flat with her cart. She looked like a life-sized sticker on the pavement. "Okay, um…um…ooh! I know!" said Ginger, turning the cart around to reveal a helium tank on the side. "Alright. This'll do it!" she said, uncoiling the plastic hose from the top of the tank. She got on her knees and carefully stuck it into the flattened girl's mouth. The girl's lips wrapped up around the hose like clay. Clapping her hands excitedly, Ginger got up on her feet and went to the tank, wrapping her hand around the valve and twisting it open. The tank made a sharp hissing sound and the hose flexed around a little as the flattened girl's cheeks puffed up, her face and stomach expanding like rising bread dough. Ginger wasn't paying attention; she was looking squarely at the PSI gauge on the tank. "Now…how much PSI does a person have?" she asked. Her victim's arms and legs filled out, and her breasts grew triumphantly like a pair of modestly-sized balloons. Back to her normal dimensions again, she jittered, ramrod-stiff, her cheeks puffed outwards, while her trim stomach started to rise up. "Is it…so, like a person-sized balloon? Or does someone hold less than a balloon?" Ginger asked herself.

"Mmmph!" yelled the girl on the ground, "Mmmmmmmmmph!" as her belly rose up and up, the grey undershirt she was wearing under her purple sweatshirt riding up, revealing a crescent of bare skin between her belly button and her yoga pants. Her stomach rose higher, and higher, and higher, like an inflating beach ball, as her undershirt crept past her belly button, the fabric along the hem creaking as she stretched it out. The black fabric of her yoga pants stretched too, her hips widening as her midriff loomed over her like an exercise ball. "Mmmmph! Mmmmmmph!" she screamed behind the hose, reaching out towards Ginger.

"I just need to make sure it doesn't get in the yellow – is helium dangerous? …No, no, helium's not dangerous." She said to herself. As the girl reached out, her limbs were fattening up. The purple sleeves of her sweatshirt expanded outwards and stretched tight over her arms, which ballooned up around her body and tapered down, creaking and straining, to her uncovered, flapping hands. Her breasts swelled up like two overinflated balloons, stretching the front of her sweatshirt tight on either side of the zipper in the front. Slowly, it unzipped, tooth by tooth, as her breasts blew up to the size of volley balls and slowly heaved the front of her sweatshirt open. Her deep cleavage completely filled the increasingly plunging neckline of her v-neck undershirt, which creaked and strained as it stretched out, widening the fleshy view. The elastic waistline of her yoga pants groaned and stretched as her midsection swelled up, and up, and up, and with a deep groan, the knot tied in the draw string popped itself undone, causing her vast, rising tummy to bounce upwards an extra inch or two. Her pants creaked and protested, but held strong as she stretched the waistline out bigger, and bigger, and rounder, and rounder, her legs jutting straight outwards. The straining material on her swelling, fattening legs making them look like big, conical marshmallows, tapering down to the now comically-small Keds she was wearing on her wiggling feet. She had inflated so large and so round that her back and exercise ball-sized butt cheeks were lifting her upwards. She gyrated her limbs uselessly, but it only served to make her jostle up and down.

"Mmmmph! Mmmmmph! Mmmmmph!" she screamed, her voice high-pitched from the helium, as her sweatshirt and the hem of her undershirt rode up and up and the waist of her pants rode down and down and the end of her huge, round belly ballooned upwards, bigger, and bigger, and bigger. The material of her clothes rasped and squealed as her body expanded in an increasingly spherical shape. Her hands flapped and her shoes wiggled as her sweatshirt and yoga pants moaned and squeaked, her arms and legs puffing outwards and getting shorter with her rounder body. Then, she started to float.

"Hmph!? Mmmmmmph! Mmmmmmmmph!" the girl screamed as she slowly and gently floated up. The strip of exposed skin that she was resting on, surrounded by creaking, groaning clothing, ebbed upwards. Her contact with the ground shrunk and shrunk until her entire round body was airborne. She pitifully moved the pudgy mounds of her arms and legs around, struggling, as she floated upwards, the hose whipping around in her mouth as she jerked her head to and fro, looking over cheeks the size of softballs. Slowly, she turned over, her blonde, highlighted hair draping downwards, until the rounded expanse of her butt was pointed skywards, the brand name of the pants stretched and distorted over the black rolling hills of her huge, inflated butt cheeks.

"And…done!" Ginger said, turning around and looking at the ground where the girl was, now empty. "Oh no. Oh no." She said, looking around.

"Mmmmmph! Mmmmmph! Mmmmmmph!" the girl screamed, looking down on Ginger, trying ineffectually to get her attention. The waistline of her pants creaked and rode further and further down, exposing an impressive plumber's crack over the seat of her tightly stretched yoga pants, and a bit of her pink panties, drawn tight and straining down the cavernous depths of her butt cheeks. Ginger spun around, looking, then spotted the hose, followed it up, and jumped back, startled, when she saw the looming, round bulk of the girl's inflating body. She was ten feet around or more, her stretchy Fall outfit doing an admirable job containing what parts of her expanding, inflating body they could as they widened and stretched. The neckline of her shirt groaned around her ballooning cleavage, the squeaking, squealing hems of her sweatshirt and undershirt stretched across the vast roundness of her exposed midriff, opposite the rounded waistline of her yoga pants, creaking as her butt cheeks blew up and out. She looked down at Ginger, her blonde hair falling down and swaying freely, along with the two dangling drawstrings on the waistline of her yoga pants and the shoelaces of one of her keds, and pointed towards her face and the hose as best she could with her two tiny hands. Ginger quickly grabbed onto the hose and pulled. With a huge gust of wind, the large shadow over her sped away as the girl's round body rocketed and twirled away, making a reverberating, farty noise similar to a deflating balloon. Ginger watched the girl's body zoom away into the distance until a building blocked her view. She took a sharp intake of breath between her teeth.

"Yeaaaah…I should probably go…" she said, before taking hold of her cart and running off, hoping nobody else got in her way.


	7. expansion 7

Katie had had a dull life. It all started (or ended) when she was given a puppy as a child. She laughed as it gambolled around her but suddenly heard a hissing noise she couldn't place. She quickly located the sound as she felt herself swelling up like a balloon. Her parents quickly whisked the little dog away, naturally thinking she was allergic. But Katie knew different.

Growing up she kept to herself, no friends, and was very careful what situations she got into. In her last job she mistakenly let her birthday slip and walked into a surprise party (caught off guard, she made excuses and rushed to the bathroom till she deflated). She found herself working in a sleepy coffee shop soon after. And it was perfect. There was even a guy there that was kind of nice and she was pretty sure he liked her. If conversation ever went too far she'd just find some work to do so he wouldn't notice her plumping up. It wasn't much but it was enough.

After a few weeks though she found herself gazing at him and one of her many taboos jumped to the front of her mind: yearning. She felt herself ballooning rather quickly as he walked to the counter. She was trying to keep it under control when he started: "I was wondering if, maybe, I could call some time? You know, outside of the coffee sh-"

"Sorry I have to get something from the back." She hustled away, her shirt buttons and skirt straining to hold her ballooning form. She managed to calm down but the thoughts just kept coming… and she realised she'd already made a decision: I want this, Ineedthis. Back out front she smiled sweetly and wrote her number on a serviette.

"This Friday. Call me." He looked very pleased with himself as he walked out, she thought, finally letting it sink in. She put on her favourite red lipstick and the lingerie she'd bought especially. Katie admired herself, beaming. A ringtone broke the silence and she smiled inwardly; her bum and bust swelling as she skipped to answer. She leapt onto the bed and laughed as she bounced on her ballooning behind.

"Hi John." she said huskily. Putting her phone on speaker and resting it by her pillow.

"Hey Kat," he replied. She felt warm and her bum and boobs inflated quicker. "So I was thinking, we've talked a lot and I'd really like to take you out sometime. Somewhere nice."

"Do you like me John?" she said, feeling deliciously coy.

He played along replying: "Yes I like you Kat, I like you a lot." She looked down gleefully as her breasts rose higher. She was inflating steadily now as she began to surrender herself. Years of repressed femininity dropped off her like chains. She could almost hear the thud as they fell to the carpet.

"More." she said, closing her eyes, urging her expansion as well as his flattery. "Tell me what you like about me. In detail." she said indulgently. She heard his smile as he continued.

"I like your voice, your laugh and the way you make the world stop when those big green eyes settle on mine."

"Go on." she said. Her belly was filling up now and she rested her hands on it, feeling her fingers spread as it bulged wider and wider.

"I like how kind you are and calm, like nothing could ever go wrong if I'm next to you." She blew up faster in response and she could hardly hold onto her middle as her sides were billowing out too. Her bum was getting so big she was wobbling precariously on the bed. She was losing control now, barely keeping up with conversation.

"If you were here right now John would you hold me? Kiss me?"

"I'd caress you and kiss you all over till you begged me to stop." A thrill passed through her entire body as she felt his lips on her and every imagined kiss made her grow more and more. She felt a pinch as her bra finally snapped and slid off her, her breasts now expanding in every direction. Even her arms and legs began to swell up and she supressed a giggle.

"How would you romance me, surely you can't expect to get into my knickers that easily?" she rushed, as her arms and legs were pushed further and further apart.

"I'd be the perfect gentleman. There'd be roses and candle lit dinners andlotsof nice surprises." She imagined them all in turn, surprised and excited how much faster her entire body surged bigger. She felt a stitch crack in her panties and was relieved as they tore and joined her bra on the duvet.

"Do you think… we'd move in together?" she stammered

"Maybe. Then I could have you all to myself." Eyes wide, she heard and felt herself loudly whooshing bigger. She felt totally round now and could only just wiggle her fingers and toes. There was nothing she could do except stare in wonder as she filled up…and up.

"And maybe if everything worked out, you could make a Mrs out of me?" she struggled, breathlessly.

"Sure." he said softly. Air rushed into Katie faster than ever, her stretched skin squeaking as weddings and children and family life flashed through her mind. Her belly quivered from the strain just inches from the ceiling. So tight, so full, she knew she was about to pop.

"Tell me you love me." she said through puffed up lips, her body completely still for a moment.

"I love you Katie." Her whole body creaked and reverberated deeply as she grew the tiniest bit bigger and heat rushed over every inch of her- with eyes firmly shut she managed:

"I love you too…"

KABLAM!

Rubbery scraps of Katie showered the room as she finally burst.

"Katie? Katie? What was that bang? Are you ok? Katie!"


	8. expansion 8

So, how do you like wearing a zentai suit?"

She's giggling, and smirking. I love that smirk. And the glasses, and the brown hair. This is finally happening.

"It's uh… yeah, it's interesting. I like it."

What? I mean 'this is kinda hot.' Me watching her wearing her suit, seeing how it hugs her… everywhere. Bust, thighs, back, belly… mmm, that belly. Just chubby enough, but fit too. God, she's got a great body.

She's looking at me. No, this is fucking hot. Watching her, watching me. My suit is tight. Like I'm under pressure at my arms, chest… even my crotch. That even feels kind of good.

"Yeah, interesting, huh? I think I like it on you. Do you like it on me?"

Say something… oh, God I think this is going to be the biggest hard-on I've ever had.

"Um… I really like it on you. You look really nice."

Really nice!? What the fuck…

"Nice?"She's laughing. Say something!

"Uhhh… OK, I think you look completely hot in that outfit. In fact, if you looked any hotter I… I think I might just explode."

Where did that come from? Oh, she's smiling. Whew.

"Explode? Be careful what you wish for."

She's standing up and… stretching. Oh, tits, oh. Thank you God for lycra, vinyl, and whatever-the-hell-else goes into these things.

"Well, it's not really a wish. I just meant…"

And now, the bending over. So much bending over. Oh what a lovely ass… don't touch myself. Not going to touch myself… OK, wait, isn't this about the fucking time for some hedonism? Oh…yeah, stroking is good.

"Oh, I can see what you meant. No, don't stop. I'm glad you're into this."

Oh fuck, this is amazing. She really is OK with this. Stroke… stroking… Oh, that feels good. She's watching me. Yeah, I feel hot. Sexy. Mmmmmm.

"So, do you want me to get hotter for you? I kind of want to see what would happen. I like watching you get off on me. "

What does that mean?

"Uh, what?"

What's that noise? Like… air rushing. Why is she smiling like that? Oh fuck it, why doesn't she smile like that all the time?

…Is she getting bigger? No, no, no fucking way.

Way. She's *inflating*. Oh, those are big hips. OK, I'll stroke to that. Aaah. Head's buzzing. I'm buzzing. Getting… carried away… kind of dizzy.

"You… how are you doing this? I mean, it's really hot, but what the hell?"

And why am I feeling so warm?

"You like it though, right?"

Uh, yeah, I like it. Why do you think I'm pumping myself in front of you so hard I'm about to… explode.

"I'm blowing up, too. Uh… why are we both getting bigger?"

And why do I like it so much?

"It's lust, baby. Haven't you ever felt like it was filling you up? Making you just heat up and vibrate.. and expand? I love feeling in lust."

This is getting strange. That is definitely weird talk.

But wait, she's walking over here in those pumps and that look in her eyes is *amazing* and makes me want to… touch my… self… bigger. I want to be bigger… with her.

"You feel it too, now don't you?"

"Yes, please… kiss me."

Oh, she's leaning over and those lips… those lips. Mmmmm, that lipstick smells like bubblegum, I think?

This feels electric…

Stroke.

Oh this is good. Don't stop kissing me.

Stroooke.

Mmmmmm…. So good. I still want to get bigger.

STROKE.

Even bigger. Ahh, I'm pumping up.

Wait… stop. Maybe I should be careful here. I feel so full…

"Uh… it sounds like you've done this before. Is this safe?"

I love it when she giggles, but…

"Safe, baby? I thought you said you wanted to start taking some risks and live for change."

Well… I guess I did.

"Yeah, but…"

"Just get a little bit bigger for me, m'kay? It makes me so wet, baby."

Damn. I really can't turn this down. Not when her nipples look that hard and… she's… rubbing on me like that.

OH. GOD.

About to let go… like a bomb. Lust bomb. But this is it. I'm a hedonist. A beautiful, live-for-the-moment kink freak and she's really into me!

"Uh… aaah… Stroke my cock baby, and I'll get bigger for you."

She's rubbing on me. Like the weirdest, freak lap dance ever… Sooo hot.

Oh God, I'm so big. We're so big. Feel… like… gonna…

Yeah, I'm cumming. I'm letting go. Oh.. It's like a million bees buzzing in my head.

I can't take it… what a way to go out. OH… AAAAAH…

KABOOM


	9. expansion 9

I jumped when Vivi tapped on the balcony door. I should have been looking forward to it, and I was, but then again I wasn't. I wished I'd been honest yesterday. Now she'd want to do it again.

I checked the mirror. I'd abandoned trying to dress up for someone who's always naked, and just wore comfortable jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt. It was too thin, my nipples poked through. I considered putting on a bra, but it had pinched yesterday. Vivi wouldn't care anyway.

I opened the door, and Vivi practically exploded through it, swelling rapidly and sweeping me off my feet, and suddenly I was looking up at her huge grinning face, she was hugging me between enormous breasts, and everything else was a wall of flesh.

"Hey you!" she said.

"Miss me a little?"

"It's the weekend! Our first together! I've been thinking about you all day. Good thing all this air makes it hard to tell I'm aroused, or work today would have been aaaawkward."

"Well, try and let me know it."

She took the hint and leaned down into the kiss. Everything around me was soft and warm. I wanted it to last forever, but suddenly Vivi was shrinking and I was flat on my back under… a very large but no longer room-filling girl.

"Hey, hey." she said. "Look what I brought." She waved a little black bottle like the one from yesterday, with the brand name "Big Night" and a silhouette of a woman blowing up a long pink balloon. Subtle.

"Great!" I said, with faked enthusiasm.

"Can we? You stopped small yesterday, I've been going nuts imagining you bigger."

"Still clothed? Still by mouth?" I hoped she'd insist I strip and spread my legs, so I could refuse.

Vivi smiled. "Still want to go slow? That's okay."

No getting out of it. I took the bottle and tipped it back.

"It's fine?" Vivi asked. She must have sensed my apprehension.

"Go ahead."

She hesitated for a moment, but leaned down and blew.

I didn't mind the first few moments. The way I felt her breath in my whole body. The warmth flowing through me, the spreading fullness, the tautness all over my skin.

But what came next was the problem. I tried to ignore it, but I could see my body shifting out of the corner of my eye, swelling all over. I closed my eyes and tried to put it out of my mind.

It was surprising how little I actually felt my body stretching after the first few seconds. I'd imagined pressure mounting everywhere. Mostly I felt my pants tightening on my waist, and with each breath that tightness spread down my legs.

Vivi broke off the kiss. "That's where we got yesterday. A little more?"

"Okay."

"Say when."

I felt tension against my crotch as my pants ran out of room. That came as a welcome surprise. I'd started to lose myself in it when a pop and sudden release of pressure made my eyes slam open. My fly had burst open, and in that instant I saw my body, grotesquely swollen and bulging bigger, and I panicked. I pushed Vivi away. "No, stop, that's enough!" I yelled, louder than I meant to.

Vivi forced a smile to hide her disappointment. I felt awful.

"I'm sorry," I said.

She sighed. "I understand. It's not for everybody. I'll get the neutralizer."

That would have been a relief. But the whole reason I'd first noticed Vivi was her constant joy at being inflatable. She wanted to share that with me. I wanted to let her, yet I couldn't deal with it.

"Wait," I said as she stood up. "I know it's important to you."

"You shouldn't do it just to please me."

"But I like it! Some of it. It feels…" I struggled for words. "…really great."

"…but?"

"But seeing things all… big and bloated freaks me out."

Vivi cocked her head. "I thought you liked all this," she said, squeezing the sides of her belly and swelling for emphasis. Seen from below, it was particularly impressive.

"I do! You look amazing. I've never even seen you without it! But I'm not ready to see myself like that."

Vivi brightened. "Ohh. That's easy to fix!" She darted off and came back with a scarf, which she tied around my head. "There! A blindfold! That fixes it, right?"

"Um…" I wasn't sure it did, but I wasn't sure why not.

I felt Vivi lean in close. "Wanna try a little more?" she asked.

I swallowed. "…okay."

I tried my best to take in the entire experience, but it was hard to notice anything but my legs. They didn't hurt, but they were tightening so much in the pant legs that I could barely move them.

Vivi broke off again. "How's that?"

"I could handle a little more."

"Yay! But your pants won't survive."

I shrugged. "They're old."

"If you're sure…"

The first rip came from my right, but the left followed quickly, and the sound continued down both legs as they sought freedom. But it stopped at the cuffs, and my pants pinched me sharply around the calves and thighs. "Aagh, too tight!"

Vivi inhaled with a comically exaggerated sound, and blew with a sudden ferocity that made my arms and legs flap into the air. I heard a snap, and my pants were gone.

"Better?" asked Vivi.

"…yeah…" I said, stunned. Until then, my other clothes had offered so little resistance, I'd barely noticed them. Now my breasts were squashed with an even pressure, much more pleasant than my bra cutting into me yesterday. My panties had ridden straight up my butt, but I welcomed the return of the tightness between my legs.

"You're looking cute!" said Vivi. "But much more and you're naked."

Wait, stop now? That shook me out of it. "I don't care!"

"Didn't you want to go slow?"

All I could think about was another taste of all that force, all that love, pouring into me… "Not any more!"

"Heehee, you're the best! Let's do it!"

Vivi took another huge breath, and I tensed in anticipation… then nothing. She stroked my cheek.

"You suuuure?" she asked, inches from my face, sounding strained but playful.

I grabbed her head and pulled her lips against mine.

Air escaped in hisses and squeaks, I hadn't properly sealed our mouths together, but enough was getting into me. I could tell by my shirt turning into an elephant sitting on my chest, and my panties trying cut me in half.

And then, in a torrent of snaps and pops, I was free.

Eventually, I thought to let go of Vivi.

"…wow," she said.

"H-how do I look?"

"Wanna see?"

I hesitated. "I like this a lot… but let's not risk spoiling it."

"Well, you're so hot, I'm falling for you twice. Wanna let off the rest of that pressure?"

"Actually, without clothes I barely feel any pressuaaah!" It was the gentlest touch between my legs, but she might as well have shoved a firecracker into me for the effect it had.

"Oh, don't you?"

It was going to be a great weekend.


	10. expansion 10

She could not stop reading.

Without a doubt, it was the worst book she had ever read. Its characters were stupid and juvenile in their execution. The sentence structure and wording bore all the refinement of crude oil: black, monotonous, and stinky. An erotic novel of pervasive popularity, yet containing not a single line that brought her carnal pleasure. Rather than forge a white hot yearning in her loins that was the author's overtly obvious intent, it only forged a white hot rage that sat heavily within her entire being.

She turned the pages of the softcover tome in as ungentle a manner as she dared. Her contempt for the "literature" within her hands was palpable: a passive aggressive rage within her fingertips wishing to destroy the pages before they destroyed her psyche. Still, she pressed on, absorbing every word, every sentence and paragraph, allowing the cathartic hate to build and build…

So enthralled by the train wreck set in print in her hands, she barely noticed as her bust shifted within her t-shirt. With each turn of the page, with each word read and analyzed, her chest broadened. With every poorly worded line of dialog, her cleavage deepened. Had she bothered to wear a bra this evening, it would have surely pinched something horrible before being rendered scrap. However, the reader was well versed in the effects of poor prose upon her body. This was not her first hate read. Not even half way through the text, and the seams of her purple shirt groaned and snapped, pushed to their very limit in containing her ire-swelled mammaries; the hem of her garment pulled free from the waistband of her stretchy grey slacks.

…and build…

The skin of her belly began to stretch to accommodate the boiling hate. The internal monolog of the vapid heroine served as the catalyst for the swelling. It defied logic and reason. It defied sanity. The airy bubbleheadedness of the protagonist brought airy, bubbly distress to the reader's waistline. Unconsciously, she spread her legs to make room for her not-so-gravid swell, her piercing green eyes never once leaving the page.

…and build…

Faster and faster she read. Bigger and bigger she grew. Thighs and bottom grew in unison, filling the seat of her couch with gaseous choler. The legs of her trousers grew taught with hate-filled flesh, while her black cotton undies were rent at the seams by the swell of her waistline. Threads screamed in torture as she screamed internally at the many times dammed book. It was just so bad, but it just felt so good! To rage at this piece of literary garbage, to look at the ill dialog of its unlikeable characters with daggers so well deserved, was cathartic. She hated the book, but she loved to hate it; the extent of her hate made clear by her ever-increasing girth.

…and build…

Seams ripped open like zippers, the tatters of her shirt now hanging from her neck. Were she so inclined to peel her eyes away from her book, she would have seen an expanse of cleavage so vast she could have easily hid an entire library of poorly-written erotica within it. The button on her slacks finally gave up its valiant effort to keep her gut contained, and was sent hurtling across the room as its stitches snapped. Her pants peeled away from her, forced down her legs by her expanding bottom.

…until…

It was only when her swollen fingers fumbled with the pages did she notice how far gone she was. Everything below her neck had swollen with rage. Her breasts had grown well beyond head-sized. Her torso had completely rounded like a small weather balloon, so tight with pressure that her bellybutton had turned from an innie to an outie. Her bottom and thighs had become so immense that the love seat she sat upon was more an armchair to her. It was when she was forced to nestle the tome within her cleavage that she heard the ominous noises from her body for the first time: the low, enraged hiss of inflation, the deep, fierce bubbling of emotion, and the angry creaking of overtaxed flesh. She was angry, and in her anger she felt great! She felt powerful and sure in her rage. She felt a pleasant taughtness and pressure within her body, like the buildup to a great, satisfying ending (something she was sure her book would fail to deliver). Although, if she were completely honest with herself, she also felt perhaps just a little too…

*Creak*

*Groan*

Before she could even contemplate what those angry noises could mean, her belly split open with a thunderous pop.

Her flat form rested upon the couch as the tatters of her shirt and pants fell from the air. Naked and empty, splayed out very much like the remains of a burst balloon. Indeed, with the great tear in her torso and the loss of her rage-manifested gas, that was what she was at that moment: a burst balloon. It would take hours for the tear to mend and her form to flesh back out. It would be hours before she could pick back up the delightfully horrible book that laid on the deflated remains of her thighs and continue her rage read. Until then, her unconscious mind busied itself with a delightful dream; a dream borne of bad prose and rage.


	11. expansion 11

We lay in the park, drunk with ethnic motives of the planet. Musicians of all skin colours change one another. Her stomach starts growing. "How do you do that?" – I ask lightly. She shrugs and spreads hands wider on the grass, eyes locked on the stage: "Endocrinologist told me this is not dangerous". I embrace her slowly ballooning tummy. She grows more relaxed and rounded. We smile at each other. I crawl to sit behind and around her, to support her frame – the pose is more intimate than intended, but it relaxes her even more. "My abdomen always swells most" – she smiles apologetically leaning on me, and it is my turn to shrug: "I love you either way". We watch how Africans on the stage drum furiously the sunny song of life. She starts obscuring my view. "My boobs swell only slightly". I kiss her neck, and linen hair tickles my nose, her long dress stretches under my palms becoming even softer. I tilt head to kiss her inflating bust gently, and say: "What a lovely music, don't you find?" She answers placidly: "I never felt so good in my life".

We are in the palace, and she is incredibly beautiful. She repeats after me: "I take you to be my husband…" I am excited but she is so tranquil. "…I promise to be true to you in good times and bad…" – she starts inflating solemnly. I chuckle nervously – what a funny harmless disorder! "…In sickness and in health…" I embrace her feeling her belly and hips swell. "…I will love you and honour you all the days of my life." – she peeks at our shocked officiant and laughter spills in her eyes: "Until I pop!" I whisper: "You never will". Instantly I have her huge eyes examining mine – and I feel her inflation stops. I kiss the bride. Putting a ring on her puffy finger is a challenge.

She stands in our newly furnished living room, reading a book and listening to me playing the piano. The ceiling is high and provides excellent acoustics. Large leaves rustle in the wide open window, on the height of the fifth floor. She leaves the book and glances straight into my eyes. I stop playing and hear the voices of our children. Moments later two spheres fly in and start deflating. They shout loudly of where they have been and what they have seen. They can't stop talking as I help them with their gear and my wife looks at them with motherly concern… and what is it? Envy? She leads little pilots to the kitchen and the hubbub moves there. That night she woke me up a second time and asked if I mind buying a pump.

"Come on, turn it back on". She is huge, enormous collection of spheres, filled to translucency – in all our sessions she never stretched so big. "No!" – shouts her daughter. – "Or you will say I want to get rid of you!" Even on her puffy face I see surprise. "Are you repeating what someone said?" Our girl shakes head. "I am safe, I just need to get bigger" – she explains. My daughter is genuinely afraid, so I take her by the hand and comfort her as we leave the room. Before long I return and switch on the pump again. "They are watching cartoons". She fills full: "Do you think the same?" I laugh: "No, of course not". "But I might pop, you know". I come closer as her inflation slows to a crawl. We should stop, but I smile wide, embracing as much of extra her as I can – she doesn't stretch at all. "I won't live in this house, with the memory of your bursting in it". She laughs – like silver bells ringing – and I bury my face in the pulsing warm gauze. Her laughter and creaking change pitch, so I leave her for a moment to turn off the pump. "You… could… pop… With!" "…meeEEE!!!" "You are on your own in this." "I am… teasing… you." She trembles unevenly, unable to contain one more puff. "I know" – I stop in awe because she is not round, but rather slightly oval. "Hey, you reached the ceiling!"

She looks even bigger outside, our children already returned – junior from school and senior twins from the University; they stand among our neighbours shadowed by her bubble – proud of her. Damn, I am proud of her! Nobody else here has inflation hobby. We are in front of our house, and her head is almost on the height of the second floor – or at least it looks so from below. Her buoyant shape bounces on asphalt that has been cooled by her shadow. She wobbles a few centimetres above the ground "WHOAH!!!" She tips forward slowly, and I rush to fix her in the air looking at our balcony through her huge but not enormous bust: her t-shirt is stretched to translucency. She barely holds so much. "I can't… believe it!" – She exhales. "I… can… fly… again!" She hovers upwards. "How does it feel?" – I say as I detach the pump. "Amazing!" – she cheers, visibly struggling to stay at once upright and together. She succeeds in both, and victorious serenity engulfs her. She smiles wide and closes her eyes – and of course starts stretching slowly on her own, to all sides at once, creaking louder. I laugh: I always laugh when her calm inflates her. Triumph shows in her smile – and then she loses balance. Her inflation stops. "Hold it first!" – I advise. Tugging in two directions makes her shake dangerously… "OOOOH!" – for a moment I meet her mad eyes – and the head becomes her lowest point. "You can fly" – I taste the words as I reach up to fondle her pulsing cheek. Then I pull her a bit down to earth. I put affection of all our years together into a slow kiss of confident mutual love. Her creaks drown in cheers of our neighbours.


	12. expansion 12

Brooke was bored. No no, not just bored, sad. She'd just broken up with her longtime boyfriend, and she was feeling the pain. They had been through everything together, traveled all over the world and back, and now this. She had caught him cheating on her with another woman, but not just any other woman, her best friend.

So it was safe to say she was feeling a little low. She had a random show she needed to watch playing on her TV, and she was lounging on her couch, feeling lower than she ever had before. She was half tempted to run out to get her favorite ice cream, but that really wasn't her thing. She was a health nut, and rather athletic to boot. She had a slim form, dwarfed by the large blanket spread over her body. Underneath, she was wearing her favorite pink fuzzy pajama pants, the pattern covered in small hearts, with a simple spaghetti strap shirt as her top. She sighed, and rolled over.

"Why did they do this to me? What did I ever do to them? Why couldn't-" She sighed. If she got into this way of thinking, she'd never get out. She sighed, and flipped over to face the TV. She knew what she could do. What she did instead of what all of her friends did.

She called it, 'Stress Inflating'.

Instead of going on a binge and eating as much ice cream as she could shove down her face, she put on her favorite clothing, got comfortable, and blew herself up as big as she could. The feeling always put her mind at ease, and by the time she had deflated, she was feeling much better about life and about herself. Brooke lugged down a new helium tank she'd picked up, this one the best of both worlds. 'Chocolate Helium' was printed on the side in curly red letters. She got it from an online specialty store after browsing for new ways to blow herself up like a balloon. Setting it down next to the couch, she walked over to turn on a good romantic comedy before laying out under the blanket.

The movie started, the two leads starting off as simple coworkers. She slipped the hose into her mouth, and turned on the helium, low to start. Looking down at herself, she watched as her chest started to fill up, her top starting to stretch over her growing breasts. She felt the air moving in them, making them softer as they grew. Her stomach wasn't far behind, filling up like a toy beach ball in no time.

"Mmm…" She sighed, putting her hands behind her head to watch the movie. Lazily, she turned up the air, feeling it rush into her cheeks before down into the rest of her body. It was rather good chocolate, tasting like she was eating the real thing. She turned it up again, feeling the helium start to rush into her body, filling up and out at a much faster rate.

"Mmmm…" She moaned, the fabric of her shirt teasing her sensitive skin. Her chest was the size of two large watermelons, with her torso now rounded out like a small parade balloon. Her arms soon filled up, as well as her legs, stretching out like points on a star. The blanket slid off, now too small for her rounded form.

"Mmmph." She grunted, feeling the strain and heat in her cheeks. The helium was still pumping into her, stretching her out into a round ball, save for her still growing breasts, now blocking the view of the TV. She floated up to the ceiling, bouncing lightly when she made contact. Before long, her top ripped off, leaving her only the stretchy pants as cover.

With a sigh, Brooke closed her eyes, taking in howgoodshe felt when she was this big. She flapped her hands a bit, using her foot to turn herself to see the romantic leads on their first date. She spit the hose out, and let out a high pitched sigh.

"Perfect." She squeaked, happy to watch the movie from her floating vantage point. It wasn't the best solution, but it worked for her.


	13. expansion 13

Tabitha timidly closed the door behind her. It slid into place with a shuddering metal 'clunk,' which echoed throughout the small, brightly lit room. Three of its walls were blank, but the fourth had a large mirror, which Tabitha would bet her life was actually a one-way window. In the center stood a dais, about waist high, upon which rested a patch of fabric.

"So, I just, take off my shirt and put this on, right?" she asked, desperately trying to hide her nervousness. She suspected she failed.

"And your bra," came the voice over some unseen PA. "Don't want it digging into you when the process starts."

"And I can take it off at any time? I don't want to get too big . . . have a sore back." she explained as she slowly made her way over to the garment.

"You'll gain size but no mass . . . the process will actually make you lighter as you will displace more . . ." the voice stopped itself. "Yes, you can stop any time, and no, they won't be heavier."

Tabitha didn't really understand, but made her way to the garment regardless. Gingerly, she took it the surprisingly heavy fabric into her hands and unfolded it. "How, how does it work?" she asked.

"The prototype has micro-emitters worked into it that . . . listen, it just works, we've tested it before."

The shirt was Brobdingnagian; at least triple or quadruple XL. Men's size XL. Setting the crumpled shirt back on the dais, she turned so that her back was to the 'mirror' and began to take off her shirt. It wasn't that she was vain, and she wasn't that unattractive, she just wished she had a breast size slightly larger. For an instant she felt like stopping, like terminating the test and leaving. That it was vain of her to want larger breasts, that it was stupid. But the treatment was free, and like the man said, what did she have to loose?

She finished removing her bra and let it hit the floor. Then, with much trepidation, she reached behind her for the elephantine shirt . . . and donned it. It was enormous on her, easily dwarfing her smallish frame. The 'short' sleeves fell past her elbows and the shirt ended near her knees. The hole for the neck alone was so large that it she could almost fit through it. Gently, to avoid any 'fashion disasters,' she swayed herself around, so that the gentlemen behind the mirror could see.

"So when does it-ooh!" There was a slight tingling sensation in her chest, like someone had poured carbonated soda down her chest. At first it was rather unpleasant, but any discomfort subsided almost instantly

Scared of what horrors she might see, of her own body mutating, she reluctantly gave a glance down to her chest. Nothing.

But then she felt it. The shirt around her was shifting, ever so slightly. Riding higher as the intensity in her chest grew slightly more pronounced.

"How do you feel?" came the voice over the PA.

In a trance, Tabitha managed 'weird' whilst checking the growth of her chest.

The first bit of visual evidence came small. Like she had padded her bra with a couple sheets of tissue paper. But they were GROWING. And, Tabitha thought, growing faster.

After a time, Tabitha did not know how long, she estimated she had gained half a cup size, growing from a slightly-larger-than-normal A cup to something in the realm of a B. She reached for the hem of the shirt.

But then it happened.

A feeling exploded in her chest, like being wrapped in the biggest, softest, fuzziest blanket in the world. No, no it was better than that. It was like the essence of that feeling, the essence of happiness and contentment was liquid, and was being poured into her. Her body quivered for a moment, her knees went weak. She was. . . she was the happiest she had ever been. She was alive! For the first time in her life she was warm, and content, and happy, and ALIVE!

Her bust's growth had exploded along with these new feelings, quickly surpassing a size B and making short work of C. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she knew she should take the shirt off, but that might end the feeling! And besides, it was fun to watch her breasts grow.

It was fascinating watching them inflate, as they searched for more and more room under the shirt that suddenly seemed a lot smaller now. Forcing out, moving around, drawing up more cloth, rounding, CHANGING.

And then they moved in a different way. Still growing, but now moving UPWARDS. The were no longer resting on her torso but . . . moving, FLOATING. The hoisted themselves up, obstructing her view, and Tabitha couldn't help but giggle.

The shirt was beginning to strain now, she felt that it had run out of slack but didn't care. On a whim she fulled down the front of her shirt, which acted like a tether, drawing them back to earth. Then she let them go and they immediately flew up to her face, with much more fore than they had before, bopping her on the nose. And Tabitha laughed like she hadn't since she was a child.

"Get in there, she's going to ruin it!" came some voice from somewhere, but Tabitha didn't care, she was having too much fun.

The shirt was really stretching now, she could feel the back of it desperately trying to hold together from the irresistible force of her pneumatic orbs. Creases formed across the fabric, which hardened and straightened into lines of force that dug into her, tying to find some way to encompass her enormousness. Her ever-growing chest started distorting, seeking freedom through the collar or through any means, really, but always up; and ever bigger.

She felt something, some slack in the shirt behind her. Just a tiny bit, a small little burp that gave her breasts a millisecond of unimpeded expansion. And then another, and then another.

And finally the entire seem gave, shredding the shirt in half, the force of her burgeoning spheres threw it off of her . . . and threw her upwards. The men rushed in too late. The only thing in the room now was a ruined prototype shirt and a girl with massive breasts, breasts that were trying to urge her body skyward.

"Heya, you guys got a bigger one?" she asked playfully, skittering across the floor on her tippy toes.


	14. expansion 14

Drenched in the summer heat, fair-goers were having a miserable time at this year's state fair. The humidity made fried foods undesirable, and the attendees were getting impatient waiting for the day's main attraction. This attraction was none other than the State Fair's Wet T-Shirt Contest, a coy event to help certain fair-goers beat the heat while putting on a show for everyone else.

In the interest of cooling off, Karin found herself staring at the tented stage for this contest, often glancing over to her friend Shara to see if she was also debating the option. College girls in their 20s, Karin and Shara had been best friends since their freshman year, and today was just another excursion in their ordinary college life.

"Contest starts in 15 minutes folks," announced an on-stage judge, "We'll be accepting sign ups right up until the last minute, so get in it for a chance to win it!"

After some arguing, the girls decided that they didn't come out to the fair just to let bad weather send them home. So, they nervously approached the stage.

"Hi," Karin asked, "where do we sign up for the contest?"

"Here," gestured a judge, "just sign this form. Y'know, liability 'n whatnot."

After signing the form, they were shown to the dressing area. Neither of the girls had came to the fair with the idea of entering the contest, so they found themselves in a need of a white tee. Not one to back out, Karin decided to deal with wearing one of the dubious "free Ts" the staff made available. Before heading out, she gave herself one look-over in a mirror. The white-T went nice with her jean shorts; giving her the girl-next-door look. "Good enough," she decided.

After a few minutes of changing, Shara was ready as well. The white T didn't quite go with her yoga shorts, but if there was one thing Shara had, it was an ass that made yoga shorts look godly. She could make them work with anything.

Satisfied, they walked over to the waiting area where the rest of the contestants were standing. There were twenty other contestants, most of whom were college girls much like Karin and Shara. After a short wait, the announcer was beckoning all of the girls on stage, where they were greeted by a sizable crowd.

As the crowd cheered, a loud voice boomed "LET'S GET WET!"

And with that, sprinklers began to douse the ladies onstage. As the water soaked Karin's skin and clothes, she began to feel queasy. Convinced that stage-fright was making her physically ill, Karin became worried over the sick feeling in her stomach. When she put a hand to her midriff, her hand met a burgeoning potbelly. Karin shrieked in disbelief, looking down to find a large, glistening belly. Her gaze darted over to her friend, where she saw that Shara was also suffering the same problem.

As Karin surveyed the stage, she realized all of the women were getting heavier. What started out as a Wet T-Shirt contest was starting to look like a Maternity Fashion show. Karin and Shara were now looking to be in their third trimester of pregnancy. Desperate, Karin attempted to shove her new gut back to its flat state. However, after a few failed attempts, Karin noticed something – it wasn't gas or food that was causing her to bloat…

"It's the water!" shouted Karin

As if on cue, every girl on stage screamed in a wave of panic. Their ensuing attempts to flee where thwarted by the dozens of pounds they accrued. Between their changing center of mass and the slippery surface of the stage, very few girls escaped the chaos.

Karin was one of six women who managed to escape the stage. Taking review of herself, Karin saw that she looked full term and ready to burst. Her white T clung to her pale, gigantic stomach for dear life. The water had made her clothing stick to her skin, and her growth was making it stretch past its limits. Her ass and breats were fuller, but she was mostly okay.

That's when Karin turned around to see who was left behind.

On stage there were fifteen globular women. Their bodies no longer looked human, instead they looked like giant exercise balls with the faces and limbs of people. As their surface area grew larger, they soaked more and more water, growing ad infinitum. With no chance to move, each girl wailed for help as they wriggled their limbs in vain. Amidst the group, Karin spotted Shara, whose limbs were recessing into her spherical mass. Her white T-shirt had long since torn down the center, fragments of the cloth clinging to where her arms used to be. Her bra had snapped, leaving her top half completely exposed, a shimmering-wet water balloon. The only part of her that wasn't overtaken by the water was her yoga shorts, still holding on in face of certain destruction. The fabric was stretched beyond reason, squeezing Shara with a ferocity that was causing her face to turn red. The pressure was making it hard for her to cry out, but Karin knew that she needed help.

With each passing moment, the girls on-stage were growing heavier, making rescue impossible. Karin knew that Shara would be too heavy to move off-stage, but she couldn't just leave Shara behind. So, she walked back into the fray.

Approaching the stage, Karin witnessed the increasing severity of the situation. The growth factor of all the girls was reaching exponential amounts. Shreds of white t-shirts were everywhere, with all of the girls having long ago grown past their limitations. Here and there were other articles of clothing, but the final article of resistance was still giving its last battle cry – and those were Shara's yoga shorts. The creaking of the over-stretched fabric grew louder, until finally it reached an apex, followed by a load snap that echoed throughout the fairgrounds.

Karin strode forth through the downpour until she hoisted herself on-stage. Circling around Shara, Karin soon found her friend's face. Scrunched in an expression of pressure, Shara was barely recognizable. Hesitantly, Karin touched Shara's side, feeling the tautness of her skin.

Gradually, the sounds of creaking and overstretched skin formed a symphony. The loudest sounds were coming from the largest competitor, whose gigantic mass had the unfortunate position of being bombarded by every water outlet. Her size was starting to reach towards the roof of the tent, but the red marks on her skin were a telling sign that she wasn't going to outlast it.

In a rising crescendo of groans and creaks, her final moment was one, unexpectedly long silence. And then, BANG.

A torrent of water exploded outwards onto the rest of the contestants, causing a chain reaction of bursting that unleashed wave after wave upon Karin and Shara. Karin's growing body exploded through her shirt and ripped through her jeans in seconds. Each wave of water added to the surmounting pressure, until only Karin and Shara were left.

Shara was far larger than any of the other girls had grown, nearing 30 feet in diameter, and her body was directly crushing Karin's. In a moment of clarity, Karin wondered if she would burst before Shara. As time slowed, Karin and Shara wailed in unison, accompanied by an orchestra of creaking skin, until their bodies gave out to one titanic BANG.


	15. inflation 1

"A Fire Cat's Inflation Day"

a Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic by Inflationcouplingist

Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Rouge, were at Silver apartment hanging out. Sonic and Amy were looking at Silver's photos while Shadow, Rouge, and Silver were watching TV.

"So where is Blaze, Silver?" Amy asked.

"Oh, she's teaching at the chao garden kindergarden." Silver replied. "I was supposed to go with her, but I couldn't go because of my broken arm and leg I got after I saved a kid from a car crash."

"Oh yeah." Sonic said.

"Yeah..." Silver responded, frowning. "...And I was also supposed to go on a date with her today."

"Well, good thing she was there when you saved that kid." Rouge said. "Now she knows you don't have an excuse."

"Yeah, and the doctor said that I can't go outside for a week." Silver said, frowning more. "And I have to be like this for another 4-5 weeks."

"Aww..." the girls replied.

"Speaking of dates, how have you guys been?" Silver asked.

"Oh, me and Sonic are just dandy." Amy told him.

"Well...except a week ago." Sonic replied.

"Huh?!" Amy gasped, but remember what he meant. "Oh...that."

"What happened? Did you guys have a fight?" Silver questioned.

"Nah, it was Alicia posing as Sally." Sonic replied, annoyed just mentioning her.

"Sally Acorn?" Silver responded. "What about her?"

"That man stealing pompus brat tried to lure Sonic away from me!" Amy told him, angered.

Silver scouched back, scared by Amy's reaction. "W-W-What did she do?" he asked.

"Alicia kissed me." Sonic said, more angry than annoyed now.

"What?!" Silver gasped.

"But I pushed her back away from me and told her off." Sonic added.

"But did Sonic tell you, Amy?" Silver asked the pink hedgehog.

"He didn't need to tell me, I saw and heard everything." Amy told him.

"Wow..." Silver awed.

"She did the same to me." Shadow replied.

"Really?" Silver asked. "Alicia...wanting you? That's a shocker."

"Very funny." Shadow responded, easily annoyed for a bit.

"She had to fight me for him, and I lost." Rouge told them.

"You lost..." Silver gasped.

"But I didn't want to fight her for Shadow." Rouge said. "I don't fight over something like that, it's just wrong."

"Then I'm glad I went to you to comfort you after that." Shadow replied, kissing Rouge's cheek.

Rouge smiled and blushed.

Amy looked at the pictures of Silver and Blaze, and came across one that caught her attention. "What the...?"

"What's up Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Guys, look at this picture." Amy responded.

Sonic, Shadow, and Rouge came to Amy and looked at the picture. When they saw it, the gasped.

"Silv...what's with this picture?" Sonic asked.

Silver came up to them and looked at the picture. "Oh that...that's just me and Blaze at the chao garden when we were kids." he told them.

"But look at Blaze!" Rouge told him.

"I know...she looked cute back then." Silver replied.

"Not that...look at her, she's a balloon!" Sonic responded.

"OH that!" Silver said. "Yeah, she's a kitty balloon in the pic."

"But...but...how?" Amy stammered.

"Well, it's because of some chao magic a chao used on her to turn her into one, but it was only temporary." Silver explained.

"And she was okay with it?" Rouge asked.

"Well, she was disappointed that she deflated back." Silver told them. "She did look rather cute back then." He blushed upon remembering that day.

"I wonder how Blaze is doing anyway?" Rouge asked.

"I bet she's doing fine teaching the chao." Silver responded.

"Ugh!" Blaze was pushed back by Alicia, posing as Sally, in front of the chao, but she managed to fire her fireball attack at her before falling on her back.

Alicia was hit point blank by the attack and got knocked down, but she stood back up. "Silver will be mine, ya hear me?!" she yelled.

"Listen, I'm not fighting you over him!" Blaze replied, getting back up. "I'm fighting you because you attacked me!"

The chao tried to help her, but Blaze pushed them back so they wouldn't get hurt.

"Doesn't matter, I'm still gonna get Silver to be my boyfriend after I win him over." Alicia told the pyrokinetic cat princess, charging up to her and punching her in the gut.

Blaze felt the impact of the punch and bented down.

"Looks like I win." Alicia replied, smirking.

Blaze got angry and removed her right glove. Then she hissed at Sally and swiped her with her cat claws.

Alicia managed to dodge it, but got a little scrap on her face. "WHY YOU LITTLE...!" she yelled.

Two chao then prepared to do a chao spell, aiming them at Sally.

"No, stay back chao!" Blaze warned them just as the two chao launched the spells at Alicia.

Alicia managed to duck seconds before the spells hit her, therefore getting the spells to hit Blaze.

Blaze mewed as she felt the impact of the spells.

"Aww...looks like the poor chao missed." Alicic said in a mocking cute tone.

Blaze managed to get back up. "Don't even think of...ugh!" She then felt a wind like pressure coming from her belly.

"What's wrong with you?" Alicia mockingly asked. "Did the poor kitten get the wind kicked outta her?"

"Will you shut up!" Blaze yelled. "It feels like I'm getting...uh oh." She felt her belly expanding out from her fingers. "Please don't tell me I'm..."

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Alicia yelled as she saw Blaze's belly expanding. "YOU'RE BLOWING UP LIKE A BALLOON!"

Blaze looked down and saw her belly, and soon her back and sides, inflating with air and getting bigger. She then felt her arms and legs bloating and expanding as they caught up with the rest of her while her clothes formed and stretched comfortably around her growing round body.

Alicia looked at Blaze inflating and laughed like crazy at the sight before her. "AHAHAHAHAH!"

"Shut up!" Blaze yelled as she got bigger.

"You look so silly like that!" Alicia laughed.

"This isn't funny!" Blaze yelled.

"Oh, just wait till Silver sees this!" Alicia replied. "He'll be so shocked to see you like a balloon that'll he run away and come to me." She then poked Blaze's belly.

"HEY, WATCH IT!!" Blaze yelled angrly as her arms and legs started sinking into her body.

"Don't worry though, I'll keep Silver company for ya." Alicia said in a mocking tone. She then ran back to her jet that she used to get there and left Blaze alone.

Blaze growled and hissed as she saw Alicia leave, but managed to calm down so she didn't scare the chao. She felt her groin touched the grassy ground and her head, hands, and feet were pulled in a bit. She then felt that she had stopped inflating.

The chao were looking upset at what they did to Blaze.

"Funny, I've never been this big before." Blaze told them as she realized that she became a 7 foot cat balloon. She then looked at the upset chao. "Hey, it was accident, don't worry about it." she told them. "But...it doesn't feel temporary like last time. Is it permenate?"

The chao looked upset more and nodded yes.

"Hey hey, it's alright." Blaze told them. "I forgive you."

The chao looked up at her and smiled.

"But you wouldn't mind calling Silvy for me?" Blaze asked.

The chao nodded and sent a chao over to Silver's apartment. The rest of them then rolled Blaze from her front and took her in the chao kindergarden building.

"Thanks little ones." Blaze replied as she was rolled by the chao.

Back at Silver's apartment, Alicia, still posing as Sally, was being held up by Silver's psychic powers.

"What did you do to Blaze?!" Silver demanded.

"I...I just wanna win your heart." Alicia told him.

"Don't give us that...Alicia." Sonic told her.

Alicia's face of worry turned to an evil smile. "Figured it out I guess." she said. "What gave it away?"

"Sally already has a boyfriend and she doesn't steal any one elses." Shadow told her, holding Rouge from behind.

Alicia just simply smiled evily.

"Now, what happened to Blaze?!" Silver demanded.

"She's in the chao gardens, but you might be...a little shocked when you see her." Alicia told the psychic hedgehog. "Curtiosy of the chao."

"Why?" Silver said. "Did the chao turn her into a balloon again?"

"Heh, that's a lucky guess Silv..." Alicia then noticed that Silver used the word, 'again'. "Wait...she's been turned into a balloon before?!"

"Yeah." Silver told Sally. he then activated a portal that led to Anti-Mobius and threw her into it, then closing it up. "I got lie down for a bit."

"You gonna be okay?" Rouge asked.

"I will be." Silver replied. "Hey Shadow, you wouldn't mind getting Blaze for me?"

"Sure Silver." Shadow said. "As long as I take Rouge with me."

Soon, Sonic and Amy left Silver's apartment and Shadow and Rouge, via Chaos Control, went to the chao garden to get a ballooned Blaze.

The ebony black hedgehog and the white bat then arrived at the chao garden kindergarden, where they saw Blaze getting rolled around by the chao.

"Hey guys!" Blaze called out as the chao rolled her back on her groin.

"Whoa..." Shadow and Rouge gasped.

Blaze giggled a bit. "Yes, I'm a big balloon. Silvy told you?"

Shadow and Rouge nodded yes.

"Well, it was meant for Sally permenately, but she ducked outta the way and I got hit with the spell." Blaze told them.

"Umm...that wasn't Sally." Rouge told her. "That was her anti counterpart, Alicia.

"WHAT?!" Blaze yelled.

"Yep." Shadow told Blaze. "She posed as Sally and tried to sedue Silver."

"WHY THAT LIL..." Blaze growled in anger.

"Don't worry, Silver opened a portal and thrrew her back into Moebius." Rouge told Blaze.

Blaze sighed in relief and calmed down. "So...is Silvy okay?" asked asked, a bit worried about him.

"Yeah, he's just resting, but he sent us to get you." Rouge told her as she touched Blaze's belly and held onto Shadow's hand.

"Oh...I hope he's okay." Blaze said.

"Don't worry, he's alright." Shadow said.

Blaze turned her head to the chao. "Sorry little ones, but I gotta go."

The chao smiled and waved goodbye.

Soon, Shadow used Chaos Control and teleported himself, Rouge, and a ballooned Blaze outta the chao gardens.

Silver lied down on his couch when he saw a bright green light appeared outta thin air. Then he saw a giant ball with cat ears and tail there as the green light vanished. "Blaze...?" Silver asked.

"Hey Silvy." Blaze greeted.

"Wow, you've gotten big." Silver told her.

"Very funny Silvy." Blaze giggled.

Silver got up from the couch slowly, but not without feeling a little bit of pain. "Aiii..." he replied in a bit of pain.

"Silvy, don't get up! You're still hurt!" Blaze told him.

Silver managed to go over to her and patted her bottom.

Blaze blushed and smiled as she felt Silver's patting.

"I'll be okay, I have a balloon cat with me." Silver said.

Blaze blushed and giggled. "Oh you big sweetie!" she told him, giggling.

"You want me to remove your clothes?" Silver asked.

"But..." Blaze replied, worried if he would get hurt more.

"Don't worry, I'll use my powers." Silver told her.

"Alright Silvy." Blaze smiled.

Silver, using his psychic powers, lifted Blaze off the ground.

Blaze saw her gloves, boots, and socks getting taken off, then her blouse was removed revealing her now stretchy, sky blue, cotton, frilly bra. She then saw her pants getting removed, revealing a pair of stretchy, sky blue, cotton, frilly panties.

Silver used his powers to remove Blaze's headband, releasing her long hair from its style and gently lowered her onto her back. He then came over and nuzzled her giant, panty claded bottom.

Blaze smiled and blushed as Silver nuzzled her butt. "Thank you Silvy." she said.

Silver smiled and kissed Blaze's butt as he continued nuzzling it. "No problem, Blaze." he said in between kisses.

Blaze purred softly as she felt her giant bum getting kissed, swishing her tail gently touching Silver's face.

Silver then stopped kissing her bum and, using his powers, turned the couch into a bed and rolled Blaze onto, laying her down gently. He then flew up to her and laided down on her purple and white belly near her face, along with the blanket he had. "Comfy Blaze?" he asked.

Blaze smiled and purred coolly as she stared at Silver. "Yes. And are you cozy enough with me as your big and soft pillow?" she asked.

Silver smiled and nuzzled her, purring a bit. "I am." he said.

Blaze smiled and stared at him as tears formed in her eyes.

Silver wipped the tears away with his left arm. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." Blaze said, kissing Silver's hand. "I'm just so glad you're okay."

Silver smiled as he came closer to Blaze's face.

"To be honest, I was really scared when you got hit by that car saving the kid, I..." Blaze cried a bit more. "I thought you were gonna...*sniff*...leave me."

"Don't worry Blaze, I would never leave you." Silver said as he came to her face. "No matter what, I will always be with you." He then gently cradled her small cat head.

Blaze smiled and cried a bit more. "I love you so much Silver, my shinning brave hedgehog." she told him.

"I love you so much too Blaze, my big beautiful cat." Silver responded. He then pressed his lips onto hers and gently kissed her.

Blaze cried and purred gently as she kissed Silver back.

Soon, Silver broke the kiss and laid down, placing his head under Blaze's and cuddling her body like a really soft pillow.

Blaze curled her head under Silver's and nodded off, smiling and purring softly and gently as she felt loved by him.

Since then, Silver and Blaze lived a happy life together, with Blaze remaining a balloon cat for the rest of her life.

END


	16. water expansion 1

She turned on the water as hot as she could stand it. Putting her feet out to test the water, she stepped into the stream. The water felt amazing, cascading down her head, to her shoulders, to her gut, over her ass, and down her legs. She took out the soap and began massaging her belly taking in the wonderful feeling she was having. Best of all she was finally starting to warm up from all that ice cream. She felt her body slowly come to life, limb by limb. She was then suddenly very very thirsty, she found this rather odd due to the fact that she just ate a whole ice cream cake. She opened her mouth and swallowed the water from the shower above, and suddenly realized she was more thirsty than she thought. One gulp turned into two, two turned into three, and before she knew it she was reaching for the detachable shower head, bringing it closer to her mouth to drink more water. Very afraid and concerned she stopped her mini chugging fest, and looked down at her stomach. She could tell that food was going into her intestines because the feeling of roundness was beginning to become her whole entire midsection. But while she was paying so much attention to her stomach she began to feel some pain. Her stomach began to make funny noises, and the thirst came back with a burning passion. She returned to the shower head and began chugging, with each gulp she felt her stomach returning to normal temperature, and expand with each swallow. She finally stopped when she knew she couldn't swallow another mouthful of the hot steaming water and sat down on the little bench in the shower. She began rubbing her belly and kneading it to relieve the pressure. She heard the noises again, and then she witnessed something terrifying yet amazing.

She had totally forgotten the two cups of instant mash potatoes she had eaten, and that when mixed with a hot beverage, they will expand in the stomach three times there size. So of course they didn't do anything when she ate the frozen ice cream. No, they didn't do anything until she chugged about half a gallon of hot steaming water!

Her belly almost seemed to shudder, she let out a huge burp, and watched as her stomach began to stretch, scream, and take a mind of its own.

Sandy swore she could feel the instant potatoes absorb the water she inhaled, slowly pushing her already extending stomach to the limits. She could hear the massive fight in her stomach not wanting to expand, but having no choice thanks to the instant mash potatoes. She moved under the shower figuring the hot water would help relieve some of the pain, but it only pushed the process faster. Thirst was beginning to come again, and even though she knew she could not take another gulp instinct took over. She would swallow her belly expanded twice the amount of what she was ingesting. The thirst would not go away, and neither was the pain. Sandy's instinct and lust for water was becoming overwhelming, mean while her stomach was inching closer and closer to explosion! The thirst was overpowering her and before she knew it she had untwisted the shower head off the hose, took the hose, and put it in her mouth. Not being able to control the amount of water being forced into her gut she swallowed as fast as she could trying to forget the growing pain in her gut. Sandy felt out of control, she couldn't stop herself from swallowing more water from the shower, yet she knew she had to.

Her hand reached for the lever and turned off the water supply. She had never felt this much pain in her life, but yet she has never felt this satisfied and turned on before. She was laying on the floor in the shower watching her stomach churn and turn, expanding every now and then when more room became available. This was her limit, her absolute threshold, she fought back the instinct to throw up, because she would be damned if she threw away everything she did in the past hour...

Crawling towards her bed, she was amused with how her gut was touching the floor while on all fours, she turned on her back and from there she saw her gut in the mirror, before it had looked like she was nine months pregnant with twins, now she looked she was way over due with triplets! Admiring her gluttony she played with her belly. Pushing it down, watching it bounce back up, and noticing how red and angry her skin looked. She didn't care, she loved feeling like this, minus the pain of course. She tried again to move to her bed but the sudden shaking must of some instant potatoes find more water and her stomach pushed out more than she could handle. She rolled over in pain, and the more she rolled over the more the contents in her stomach mixed up, and the more her belly began to expand. She could feel the skin stretching and barely holding back her growing stomach. Then at her belly button she felt the skin begin the pull, as she placed her finger on it, she knew what is was, a stretch mark! She tried to sit up but was forced back down by her belly. The constant movement brought the small stretch mark to expand even more. Sandy laid on her floor knowing that her stomach obviously wasn't done with her, and if she moved she was a ticking time bomb. She could feel the expansion in her stomach, along with another stretch mark making an appearance.

All of a sudden it was like her stomach took over, since there was no more room, and the food in her stomach was causing more expansion, there was no other choice then her skin to stretch and tear apart little by little.

Although she was amazed by the shear size of her gut, she was even more shocked to see that her belly was yet STILL expanding!! How much more could she take? She could feel her skin stretching and she heard her stomach rumbling. She need to lotion her skin to help it stretch or else she knew she was going to be left with more stretch marks than before. She saw the bottle of lotion on her bed side table and made a last dash to her bed. Running was out the question, there was no way he could lug this huge gut across her room. Walking as fast as she could she made it to her bed with lotion in hand. Suffering for the quick movements and churning of her stomach. She placed the lotion on her stomach and began massaging.

At least if you want to call it that. Her stomach was so rock hard, pushing on it hurt, massaging it was out of the question. She laid there just taking her hands rubbing the roundness that she had so underestimated. Finally the torture ended, bringing relieve. Sandy laid there admiring her conquest, and taking mental notes of what to do next time. Next time? Why the hell would she do this again? The feeling is incredible, the ability to watch her stomach grow in front of her eyes was fascinating, and the fact that she couldn't keep her hands off herself. HELL YES THERE WILL BE A SECOND TIME. Rubbing her belly she suddenly felt tired, also cold from being wet and unclothed from the shower, she covered herself up with the comforter, and slowly fell asleep with her amazing gut resting in her hands. Sandy drifted away thinking about all the things she wanted to stuff her body with next. Indeed she had found a new hobby!


	17. water inflation 2

Accidental water balloon

it was a hot day in Miami, Florida. People all over the city and the suburbs were trying to beat the heat as best as possible. Some were in their houses, cooling off in the air; others were outside in pools or playing in sprinklers. It was a pretty normal day for most people, especially for the friends/roommates Lana and Jessie. The two women were laying outback in their yard of the home they were renting. they laid by the decent size pool, sun tanning trying to get their color before the end of summer came and the cool weather came in.

now both women weren't what you'd expect to be tanning. You see, both women were large in size. Jessie is a 24 year old, white blonde woman with piercing brown eyes. She is 5'10 and weighs almost 350 pounds. She has a large belly and boobs. Her thighs were quite thick and her ass was a nice size. She was outside in a bikini bottom but no top because their yard was fenced in with a privacy height fence. Lana is a 23 year old, light skinned Latina woman with jet black hair and blue eyes. She is 5'2 and weighs a little over 300 pounds respectfully. Her weight focused mostly in her belly, hips thighs and ass. She wasn't wearing anything at all as she usually went naked around the house, though Jessie didn't mind at all.

The women were lying on their beach blankets catching as much rays as possible and sweating their asses off. They had tried just about everything to cool down. They took a dip in the pool, which didn't help much because the pool had heated up from the heat wave. They had gotten ice cream from inside the house, which melted pretty fast and was only temporarily cooled them down. They even got the hose out to water each other down, which they got bored of very quickly. There was nothing they could do to cool themselves down. That is until Jessie had an idea to help cool her off. One where she would need Lana's to help her for it to work.

You see, Jessie had a boyfriend once that loved watch inflation videos. He even got Jessie to inflate her belly a couple of times for him. She never told him but she loved when her belly felt bloated like that. So she came up with the idea to inflate her tummy with water from the hose. It came out really cool and she thought a tummy full of it would cool her off nicely. She had trouble inserting the hose into her ass when she was with her bf so she asked Lana to help her with a plan to cool down.

"Hey, Lana. Can you help me with something?" Jessie asked her.

"Yea sure, what's up babe?" Lana replied.

"I want you to fill me up with water." Jessie told Lana.

"You want me to what?!" Lana said confused a bit.

"Take the hose, shove it up my big sexy ass, and turn on the water." Jessie explained to Lana. "I think it'll be fun having a big, cool feeling, jiggly tummy."

"Whatever you say babe." Lana said with a big smile on her face.

Lana walked over to the hose and brought it over to Jessie, who was lying on her tummy with her ass exposed in the air. Lana gently took the hose and stuck it in Jessie's ass. Jessie cooed slightly as she loved anal just as much as regular sex. Lana put the hose in her and slapped and jiggled her ass playfully. Jessie looked behind her and winked at her friend. Lana got up and walked over to the faucet and turned on the water. Almost instantly, Jessie was greeted with a pleasant cool feeling as the water flowed into her ass. Jessie moved onto her hands and knees. Her belly was just barely off the ground before she started inflating her tummy. She could already feel the cool pressure entering into her belly.

Lana couldn't help but see all the pleasure Jessie was experiencing and decided to go and have some fun. She went into the house and came out with a large butt plug that would trap the water inside her tummy. She went over to Jessie, set the plug behind her and began groping Jessie's breasts and belly playfully. This caused Jessie to moan it extreme pleasure. It wasn't weird to either girl as they decided to become friends with benefits. They had fun with each other and with partners in the past and this relationship have been going on since high school. They loved each other's company and knew every quirk about the other.

Jessie had been filling herself for a few minutes and her belly already greatly increased in size. Jessie's belly now touched the ground and was still spreading out around her. Lana was a bit worried, she didn't think a stomach could stretch that much but as long as Jessie wasn't in pain, she wouldn't stop it. Her belly just continued to expand and expand. It seemed the more it grew, the more pleasure she gained from it. Lana touched her now extremely pregnant looking tummy and it was cool to the touch. It was obliviously working and Lana loved it. She decided she would ask Jessie to do the same to her.

Jessie looked ready to explode she had gotten so big. Her belly was now touching her sides and covering the ground around her. She told Lana to pull out the hose, that she had had enough. Lana did as she was told and yanked the hose out spilling water over Jessie back, as well as Lana's own belly. She then quickly inserted the butt plug into Jessie who screamed out in pain and pleasure. The butt plug was huge and it sealed Jessie's ass nicely. Jessie had rolled over onto her back and admired her own belly. She looked big enough to be carrying a 5 year old child inside her. She jiggled and shook her tummy and it quivered under her touch. Lana couldn't help herself and followed suit, doing the same as Jessie was. She began kissing Jessie's tummy sensually, while her hand moved down towards Jessie's wet throbbing vagina.

Lana played with Jessie's vag until she climaxed with pleasure and was paralyzed due to ecstasy. Lana then shoved the hose straight into her ass and gasped in pleasure. She never thought this would feel soo good to her. Jessie came out her high and looked at Lana. She was shocked that she was doing the same thing as her. Jessie rolled over and lay on her side and began playing with Lana, who gave out the loudest moan. Jessie had a marvelous idea. She knew she could hold the water inside her with ease, so she took the plug out and planned to insert it into Lana's sexy ass. She wanted to see just how big she would get, though she didn't thing she get as big as her.

Lana's belly started gaining momentum as it grew. She could already feel the pressure building up inside her and she loved it. Lana started fondling her belly and breasts as Jessie teased her throbbing pussy. She used the anal plug to rim around her pussy as her belly started reaching its full point. Before long, Lana screamed for Jessie to pull it out, which she did. Lana looked almost 8 months pregnant from how much water was inside her. Jessie then quickly shoved the plug straight into her ass. Lana screamed in pain as she had never actually used the plug on herself. She adjusted to the pain and heaved herself up. Jessie was accustomed to the extra weight as she inflated herself with water regularly and was used to lugging it around.

Jessie helped Lana to her feet as the duel made their way to the house. Lana made her way first as Jessie was going to put the hose away. she went to reach down to the hose end when the water inside her shifted to hard causing her to lose her balance and drop the hose. She staggered a bit before falling hard on her ass, and right on top of the hose, which was still pumping out water. The hose went into her ass painfully and continued to pump water into her. Quickly her belly began growing again, which Jessie started to panic. She called for Lana, who made her way as fast as she could over to Jessie. Lana tried lifting her up but she was way too heavy now.

Jessie's belly seemed almost spherical now, but her belly wasn't the only thing growing now. She could feel sloshing in her breasts as she breathed in and out. She reached up and played with them only to confirm her worries, the rest of her was expanding now. How was this possible? That when she noticed her bikini bottoms were digging into her sides as her hips and ass was beginning to grow. Her body was expanding at an alarming rate. Soon her bikini bottom snapped off as the two ladies panicked on what to do. Jessie's legs and arms started growing at this point; her body was becoming really huge. Her hips began to widen larger and her ass began pushing her up from the ground, the hose staying tightly in her ass.

Jessie had more than doubled her original size and continued to grow. Her body was sloshing back and forth with her breathes, which were becoming harder to take. That's when Lana realized that she could turn off the water from the faucet. She waddled her way as fast as she could, hoping that Jessie wouldn't explode before she got there. Making it to the faucet, she quickly turned off the water and turned to look at Jessie. She was enormous. She looked like she had drunk an entire small pool. Her belly was now bigger then she was normally, her breasts looked like giant water balloons and felt that way too; her ass looked like she had a beach ball stuffed in each one. She was just huge. Jessie sighed in relief as she thought of what to do next. She had to get the hose out before she would be able to expel the water inside her, a long and difficult process in itself.

Lana had other plans though. To her, Jessie looked like a fun sex toy and wanted to test out her own belly and what pleasures it would bring. With that Lana waddled over to Jessie and began climbing her, which was very difficult because not only was she a big girl, her big belly made it more of a struggle. She made it to the top of Jessie huge belly and straddled it. She began bouncing on Jessie, which made her entire body jiggle and shake violently. The water in Lana's belly and the water in Jessie's were making Lana scream in pleasure. Both pounded her pussy hard and she was in heaven. Jessie on the other hand was a little annoyed. She just wanted to water out of her body at this point, feeling like a giant water balloon was nice and all, but she didn't want to get stretch marks.

Lana came to orgasm on top of Jessie's belly in a few minutes. She slid down and decided to let the water out of her own belly before helping Jessie. She popped the plug and the water came flowing out. It was a weird experience for Lana as this was the first time she had ever had an enema. After the water was drained, for the most part, she made her way over to Jessie and started rocking her body back and forth to roll her. She got her, after about a minute of rocking, to get Jessie on her belly, her head high off the ground. Jessie was raised higher than before. Lana walked over to her back side and pulled out the hose.

"Oh thank god, now I can drain the water." Jessie said as Lana inserted the anal plug into her rectum. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"oh having some fun." Lana said. "You didn't realize this but your pussy also grew a little from your accident. I'm gonna just tease you a little bit."

"Oh god, Lana doesn't AHHHH!" Jessie screamed as Lana licked and probed her enlarged crotch.

"Oh the things I have in store for you.

"Lana please deflates me!" Jessie pleaded for mercy.

"Oh come now." Lana said as she began rocking Jessie to roll her into the house. "Your gonna enjoy this more than me babe."

Lana rolled Jessie into the house, forcing her through the door. It was a struggle to get her into the house. She had to squeeze her body bit by bit, but eventually she got her in. she rolled her into the open living room and placed her on her belly. It was hopeless for Jessie to move. She could move her arms and legs but the sheer size of her body made it impossible to get any leverage. She flailed her arms to no avail as Lana walked away to get some toys. Lana walked back in carrying dildos, spanking paddles, ball gag and other things she was going to use. Lana knew Jessie was gonna scream from the pressure and bitch the entire time to let her go so she forced the ball gag into Jessie's mouth. It wasn't like Jessie had a choice at this point.

As Lana put the ball gag on, Jessie gave her an evil look and Lana just patted her head. She walked around behind Jessie and started playing with her clit. Jessie started screaming at the top of her lungs and flailing her limbs as much as she could, causing her body to slosh a bit. She had to admit, being inflated like this made everything feel amazing. The only thing she didn't like was that Lana was doing this against her will. Lana began sticking her had into Jessie dripping wet pussy and wiggling her fingers around. Before long Jesse orgasmed and started breathing heavily. Lana went back around and removed the ball gag from her mouth so she could breathe better. Jessie couldn't speak. She was still recovering from the orgasm high.

Lana wanted to see just how much this water affected her body since she could reach her hand inside Jessie when she couldn't before. As Jessie was still recovering when Lana made her way back to Jessie's clit and began expecting it. Of course she was big and full of water but she didn't look to be at her bursting point so Lana got an idea. She started inserting the dildos inside Jessie, who still couldn't feel anything since the orgasm. Lana then began sticking her hands inside her vagina and found that there was a small, stretchy pocket inside of her. She kept pushing in further and further until she was up to her arms in pink.

Being extremely curious at this point, Lana didn't stop pushing herself into Jessie. Lana hefted up her heavy body into Jessie warm pulsating clit and into the pocket that Lana could only think could be the womb. She pulled herself in easily until she got to her belly. She struggled to get herself in but after that it was smooth sailing. Just as her legs started going into Jessie's vagina, Jessie herself regained total feeling and felt something strange going into her vagina. She couldn't see what it was so she called out to Lana, who didn't reply to her. She felt her pussy close around something as it slipped inside her. Then her body began quaking and shaking for some unknown reason. Jessie got scared as she thought her body was rejecting the water and she was going to explode.

"This is soooo cool!" Lana said in a muffled yet clear tone.

"LANA, where are you babe! I need help!" Jessie said in a panicky tone.

"Well, I'm inside your pussy babe." Lana said with a laugh.

"Wait, that's what I was feeling?" Jessie said confused.

"I guess sweetie." Lana replied. "It's really comfy in here too."

"dear god I thought I was going to explode for a second." Jessie said with a sigh. "Wait, how the hell are you inside me?"

"I have no idea babe." Lana replied. " I guess your body stretched more then you thought and I was just able to climb in."

"Well geez, you could've asked" Jessie said frustrated a little.

"You were still in your cum high so I just did it anyway." Lana said with a laugh. "And don't give me that, you know you like it."

"Yeah I love it babe." Jessie said with a little hesitation. "How about this? You can stay in there a while but then you have to come out and drain me. I actually want to stay this big for a while. Deal?"

"Deal!" Lana said before teasing herself with her dildo.


	18. water inflation

His paw pads absorbed a bit of the cold emanating from the bathroom tiles as he got fully undressed. Having placed his clothes in a pile on the floor the careful jackal made a few light steps towards the shower. His muscles were slightly contracted because of the adaptation to the lower temperature, outlining his lean body with lines of shadows disappearing and reappearing, adding shape to his being. He didn't frequent the gym, but was genetically fortunate with his complection. Toned arms and torso covered in light brown fur, with a hint of a six pack on his abdominal region. After spending a second of silent hesitation the jackal slowly turned the shower knob, letting the first drops of warm water drop softly on his snout. Quickly turning into a stream of hot water he moved his head down, letting his forehead accept the falling liquid which was becoming heavier with the second, until finally becoming a steady flow. He felt the hot water soak his fur, gradually covering his whole frame, bringing it's streaks down every curve and muscle. Glancing down he looked at how there was a thin layer of liquid formed around his abs, flowing down with the forces of gravity exerted upon it. So perfect and uninterrupted, the liquid followed the pattern of his abdominals, refreshing him with a pleasant sensation of comforting warmth. There was a plenty of space for the jackal to move around, so he turned with his back, massaging his body all over. Hugging himself he placed his paws on his shoulders and carefully traced his torso with a gentle brush. His chest and belly were firm and responsive, along with his bottom. He stood under the artificial rain for a little while before commencing his ritual.

Carefully yet steadily he lowered the intensity of the stream of the water before turning it down completely, and wiggled the shower head out of its holder on the wall. The jackal held down a button at the bottom of the shower head and it popped right off, revealing just the shower hose. He placed the shower head outside, on the bathroom floor, and in exchange he picked up a mouthpiece. This object was made of a material similar to silicone that he'd purchased online. A transparent rubber piece in a shape that fits easily in his maw, having a ring-like structure with a hole in the middle. Having attached it to the end of the shower hose the jackal could feel his heartbeat rise. He then inserted the mouthpiece in his maw and closed it, ensuring a comfortable fit. Raising his arm, he placed it on the shower knob and stood still for a moment. Taking a confident grip on the shower knob the jackal began turning it. Water started to pour into his maw steadily. Taking large gulps he swallowed the water, thus meeting the needs of his quickly subsiding thirst. With one paw still on the shower knob and the other waving around aimlessly the only noise that could be heard in the room was the muted water within the pipes passing to the shower hose and the rhythmic gulps. Swallow after swallow the water was met by the contracting muscles of the jackal's throat, which sent it to the rapidly filling stomach of the animal. Here came the hardest part about his hobby: initial expansion. The capacity of his stomach was being exceeded as the water didn't stop coming. The jackal's grip on the shower knob tightened a bit from the discomfort coming from his midsection, but he didn't turn down the water. Wincing slightly he placed his other paw on his belly, feeling it rounding out and gaining tight liquid mass. He pushed on the surface of his abdominal region in an attempt to ease the strain, and it was somewhat successful, as the discomfort gradually dissolved, growing in a visible change. Upon looking down on himself the jackal could see that he was in fact looking very bloated, to the point where his stomach was actually beginning to stick out noticeably. There was now a numbing effect to the expansion, as the jackal's body was now secreting endorphins that acted as natural painkillers and brought biochemical joy. He turned the shower knob a little more, increasing the pace of the water. The gulps now became quicker and louder, as there was more water to be moved from his maw to his stomach. He tasted the warm water travelling inside him and closed his eyes. His belly was filling more with each passing second. Having had previous experience with this sort of activity the jackal knew exactly what results he wanted, and he wasn't quite there yet. With his free paw he held his expanding stomach, the diameter of which already earned it a status of a full pot belly. Massaging it gently, he pressed into the taut surface, feeling the warm sloshing water within.

As more liquid was effectively ingested by the jackal, his gut was gaining circumference. The "V" above his hips was now put in a greater contrast by the protruding brown fur of his expanding belly. Having had his eyes closed for some time now, he decided to assess the progress. Taking a look at his midsection the jackal could see that he no longer saw his feet, as the bloated mass was obstructing the view almost completely. He placed both his paws on the surface of his stomach and rubbed carefully. He leaned on the wall of the shower with his back, only now noticing the new weight that he had to sustain. While continuing to swallow the ever coming water, the jackal awkwardly sat down in the shower, letting his belly plop heavily on his lap. Pushing onto his gut he felt it slosh and move around him, all the while still growing. He motioned lazily towards the shower knob and turned off the water, then opening his maw and letting the hose fall to the ground. With his eyes half opened he sat in the shower with a water-filled beach ball of a belly, massaging and rubbing it lovingly. Every now and then a belch or gurgle could be heard coming from the large brown mass. He knew he would do it again.


	19. inflation

On the newly colonized planet of Saint Catherine, several hundred light-years from Earth, at an emergency meeting of the Colony Authority, the colony's chief researcher is finishing up his report... "...so out of the colony's 23,000 women, only the four who were in Banyon exploring the Macman Trench escaped exposer to the 'Breakers' sterilization virus." The mood of the meeting was grim. Two months before, astronomers had caught the flares of the Breakers' enormous invasion fleet as it had left orbit around the nearest empire world to the colony six years ago - the light of this launch having just reached Saint Catherine. Tracking showed that it was heading their way, and would arrive in fifty years. But at the same time, the Breakers had launched a smaller probe, capable of traveling much nearer the speed of light, which had arrived at the colony just five days ago and delivered its "gift" of a virus that had sterilized nearly all the women of the colony. In fifty years the Breakers would arrive to find a planet filled mostly with the old and dying, and their invasion would be a walkover... ...unless Doctor Merriam's bizarre plan worked. "Now, Lynn, you understand this process hasn't actually been tested on humans before - it's only been used on farm animals to speed their spread on a new colony. And even there the results are sometimes unpredictable." Lynn nodded - if a bit nervously. "I understand, Doctor. But it's the only way for the colony to survive. The only way for there to be enough people to fight off the Breakers in fifty years. I have to try." Meanwhile, a small part of her mind was cheering in the background. Finally, one of her most bizarre sexual fantasies would be coming true. Dr. Merriam had proposed that the four remaining fertile women be subjected to the colonies Enhanced Birthing Machine. It was designed to allow a single animal - say, a cow - to become pregnant with hundreds of its kind at once, and to come to full term within a couple of hours! The machine would manipulate the ovaries to produce several hundred eggs at once, fertilize them with donor sperm, and then through the application of strange energy fields, both speed up the process of pregnancy several thousand times and allow the female to grow to contain all the developing fetus', while "feeding" her directly to the cells. It's use in producing farm and other imported animals on new colonies rapidly was well established, but no one had ever used it on a human before - there had never been a need. There was a need now. Lynn was one of the four remaining fertile women on the planet. They had been in a research sub at the time the Breaker probe had delivered its cargo of sterility and the colony scientists had realized quickly enough what was happening to order them to stay submerged until the virus burnt-out. But four women cannot give birth to a colony's entire next generation... ...at least, not without help. When they had been informed of the situation, Lynn had been the first to volunteer to be subjected to the process. A large part of this was her feelings of duty to the survival of the colony - but she had also always had strange fantasies, desires, urges to be "inflated," to grow to an immense size like a balloon. To feel herself expand larger and rounder by the second until she would nearly pop! Which perhaps explains why she was squirming in her seat while waiting for the Doctor to finish discussing the procedure with her. "We expect that - at the levels we're using - the machine will induce you to become pregnant with between three- hundred and fifty and four-hundred fetus'. The acceleration should cause you to go through the full-term in just ninety minutes, at which point, we will perform a Teleportation- Caesarian and deliver the full-term infants. The machine should then be able to restore your body to near-normal within another twenty minutes. However, we expect it will be at least two weeks before you have full recovery and we..." ...He looked away, nervously... "...and we can perform the procedure again, if you are still willing." Lynn nodded again. "I understand, Doctor. If this works, each of us will have to go through this procedure several hundred times to make a full next generation for the colony. Now, you do understand my desire to have only the robodocs in the room with me - no human Doctors." "Much as I would like to observe the first test of this process on a human first-hand, respecting your privacy is the least we can do to help repay you for what you are doing for the colony." "Then let's get started - the Breakers aren't getting any farther away, you know." The door hissed shut and locked as Lynn settled back into the medicouch to wait for the process to begin. She was naked and the material of the couch - like all medical furniture since the dawn of time - was slightly uncomfortable against her bare skin. She fidgeted while the scanners probed deeply within her for several minutes, hummed nervously while the medical- computers calculated exactly what needed to be done, and finally started chewing on her thumb when she'd decided that it was taking an awfully long time, and something must have gone wrong. There was a brief flash, a rush through her body like static electricity, and suddenly Lynn was more pregnant than anybody before in history. IMPREGNATION: COMPLETE. The robodoc besides the couch said. SENSORS INDICATE 417 SUCCESSFUL FERTILIZATIONS. Four-hundred and seventeen! Lynn thought, wetting her lips. Her hands went quickly to her stomach, eagerly feeling for any difference in its normal flatness. Lynn began to feel...strange. Her body rumbled, it felt like parts of her insides were moving all on their own. She could feel odd tuggings within her that she felt - with equal oddity - slightly arousing. Her breath quickened with a mixture of excitement and fear - with the excitement winning. But after ten minutes, in spite of feeling "bloated," her stomach remained flat. Well, she thought, even four-hundred two or three "week" old fetus' don't take up that much room Her belly rumbled again and she felt - or thought she felt - just the slightest bulge begin to form beneath her fingers. Unsure at first, another minute's growth convinced her. Moving her hands out of the way, she stared down at her waistline and saw that it was no longer flat, but that a nice convex dome had formed. And while she stared down at her tummy, this put her in a very good position to see her breasts also begin to swell. They felt tender, strange, but somehow aroused as they quickly began ballooning from her chest. By the fifteenth minute of her pregnancy, they had already swelled from her normal "B" to a full - and still growing - "D". Her belly, too, was now expanding faster. Just halfway though her second "month" it had expanded to match that of a normal pregnancy's sixth or seventh month. By the twentieth minute, and the start of her third "month", her breasts had grown to a full, bouncy pair of "G" cups and were still visibly growing by the minute, inflating like a very large pair of children's balloons. But not as fast as her belly now was. It was already larger than a normal full-term - with twins! - and was swelling forth at an ever increasing rate. Lynn was by now breathing hard with excitement and she could feel herself getting wet as her stomach grew like a balloon - weather, this time - on an air-pressure line. Another ten minutes, another "month" of pregnancy, and Lynn entered the second-trimester. By now her belly was a sphere nearly three feet wide, ballooning tightly from the rest of her body, and visibly swelling with every breath. As it grew, it forced her now basketball-sized breasts upwards towards her face. They were still growing as well, as if they valiantly wished to grow large enough to feed all four-hundred of the children within her. Lynn didn't think they'd make it, but they were giving it a hell of a go. Lynn was becoming very aroused as she swelled ever larger. Her skin was getting tighter with each passing second across her inflating belly and breasts, and the feeling was making her very wet. Her hands no longer merely rested against her huge, beach-ball of a belly, but stroked the stretching skin, feeling herself swell larger and larger. They would on occasion, almost of their own will, reach up and play with her ballooning breasts, her arms going out to almost their full extension so that her hands could fondle her nipples, now nearly five inches long and four wide. At her the start of her fifth "month", her belly passed the five- foot wide mark. So large was it, that by now her growth was not as visible as before, in spite of the fact she was still inflating at a rate of over two-inches per minute. Her breasts, each a two-foot wide balloon in its own right, had been pushed up so far as to cover her face. In danger of smothering, she ordered the couch to tilt down forty-five degrees, her feet now resting on the floor. This gave her - literally - some breathing room. Now, if she could only still reach her nipples. She could feel the vast bulk of her belly slowly growing down her legs. Soon, the bottom curve of this immense sphere of pregnancy had passed her feet and joined them in resting on the floor. She could feel the skin covering it somehow still getting tighter with each passing minute of growth. She felt like an overinflated balloon - and to her hands, her swollen belly felt like an overinflated balloon too. Stretched, hard, tight. She was just reaching the sixth "month" and in the back of her mind formed the worry she might pop before she reached the end of her pregnancy. But the ever increasing arousal within her drowned out this worry. Between a belly now more than six feet wide, and her two-and- a-half foot wide breasts, she could no longer see anything forward - but belly and breasts. She was big enough now that side vision was impaired as well. While this made it hard for her to see if she was still growing, she certainly felt her continuing inflation. Her belly was now growing across the floor, and even with the couch tilted and the support fields at near maximum, she could feel the vast, full, weight of it against her, pressing her deeper into the couch. Her skin kept getting tighter and tighter - she was almost afraid to touch it now, but she just couldn't stop. Soon, she came with the most explosively delicious orgasm she had ever felt in her life. Her body, nearly immobile, shimmied with the waves of pleasure flowing through its inflated bulk and the tops of her breasts, now more than four feet above her head, jiggled wildly in spite of their inflated tightness. Almost as soon as she came down, another orgasm began to build. Now at her seventh "month," her belly had grown so huge that it was lifting the rest of her, her feet leaving the floor. She ordered the couch to recline out of the way and was now hanging, a small appendage on the side of a huge - and growing - weather balloon. Her breasts had, for the moment, stopped growing - but not before inflating to an impressive three-foot diameter each. She could feel strange swirlings within them. It was getting hard to concentrate - or worry - as her always stroking hands drove her to orgasm after orgasm as they felt her belly now so inflated it was hard. Her super-tight skin felt delicious to her questing fingers as it stretched even tighter with each inch of inflation. Within the taunt mass of her belly, she could feel the movement of the four-hundred odd children within her, jostling one another, and kicking. When one of them kicked her, she was startled to hear her belly make a deep base drum sound. Again and again came the random DUUUNNN of a child's kick against the inside of her still tightening belly and beneath her still growing lust, a small part of her mind was becoming terrified that one of those kicks would make her burst! Lynn's belly entered her eight "month" fully fifteen feet wide and her feet dangled over four feet off the ground. Her orgasms were coming faster, stronger, impairing her ability to think of anything else, even when she felt her way-outie belly- button hit the wall. Soon, more of her belly snugged up against the wall as still she swelled. The swirlings in her breasts increased to an almost painfull level, then, quickly, they swelled another half-foot a piece and she could feel a wonderful release as they began to pour forth milk. In spite of continually spouting gallons of hot milk, to roll down the sides of her ever-increasing belly, they didn't get any smaller - but the feeling of lactating was making her even hotter! Within her now twenty foot wide belly, the children were kicking more, and ominous creaking noises worked their way through her orgasmic haze - like a balloon nearing detonation, she thought in a brief rest between her endless orgasms. At the ninth "month", she could feel the sides of her belly hit the walls as well. Soon, the top of it - and her breasts - were bumping the ceiling. She now felt herself to be so impossibly full and tight that something had to give soon - even though most of her was silently shouting "Bigger!" The walls of the room began to restrict her growth as her back was pressed up against the final wall. She could feel her thirty- foot belly strain against them. She no longer even had to touch herself to cum. Orgasms as big as her belly crashed through her, again and again. Damn, it felt soooo good! She wanted to keep growing forever, even if the small, diminishing part of her mind that was still rational could tell she was nearing the explosion point . Now the walls began to crack from the awesome pressure of her belly as it filled every spare inch of the room. She knew she couldn't last much longer... ...and just before detonation, she heard the robodoc say FULL TERM ACHIEVED. COMMENCING CAESARIAN TELEPORTATION. And with that, she blacked out. Two weeks later, Lynn had mostly recovered from her ultra- pregnancy. Her stomach had long been back to its normal flatness. Oddly, her breasts were still enlarged - to about volley-ball size - and they required milking several times a day, but the Doctor had assured her that they too would return to normal soon. The colony authorities were ecstatic! Lynn's time in the enhanced birthing machine had at a stroke increased the colony's size by over four-hundred healthy children. And now that Lynn had "beta-tested" it, the other three remaining fertile woman were willing to undergo the process. One of them, in fact, was just down the hall, already swollen with three- hundred and eighteen children, in their "fourth" month. After a week of recovery, Doctor Merriam had asked if Lynn was willing to go through it all over again. Trying to keep a look of frantic eagerness off her face, she had told him that she'd be very willing - more than they'd ever know - and that "it's my duty to my planet" and pleasure! The Doctor did suggest that they lower the number of fetus' to no more than three-hundred as she had been "very close to exploding with four-hundred." It wasn't without a bit of disappointment (which she hid well) that she agreed. Still, as wonderful as it felt, four-hundred was just too many. One extra kick, and she would have burst! Lynn was now back in what the hospital had named the ultra- pregnancy room, eagerly awaiting the report from the sensors that she was once again pregnant. Soon, the robodoc reported 298 EGGS HAVE BEEN SUCCESSFULLY FERTILIZED AND IMPLANTED. Lynn rested her hands on her belly, sighing with pleasure as she felt it begin to swell beneath them. Suddenly, the robodoc's metallic voice cut through her ecstasy. WARNING! SENSORS SHOW FETUS' DIVIDING! MULTIPLE TWINNING IN PROGRESS DETECTING THE FORMATION OF 126 SETS OF TWINS, 87 SETS OF TRIPLETS, 53 SETS OF QUADRUPLETS, 22 SETS OF QUINTUPLETS, AND 10 SETS OF SEXTUPLETS. TOTAL NUMBER OF FETUS' NOW 894! Lynn's eyes flew open in terror. "Eight-hundred and ninety- four! My god, that's over twice last time's! I'll...I'll...I really will explode!" She barely acknowledged the small part of her that had listened to this news with eager anticipation. Lynn struggled to get up, she had to call the doctors, have them cancel the pregnancy accelerators before it was too late. But a wave of pressure - a wave of pleasure - overcame her, forcing her back onto the couch. Her hands flew back to her belly to find it already nearly two feet across, and growing faster than it had ever done the last time. She groaned, then gasped as the first orgasm washed over her. With a soft DOINT , her belly button popped out. That's not all that's going to pop, she thought, hysterically, before finally surrendering herself to the next orgasm - but not the last... ...Not yet...


	20. inflation (10-25 21:28:04)

Finally, Steele pulled free, his softened knot squeezing through Jenna's clenched vulva. His seed spilled out of her, having been bottled up to bursting inside of her. Only now did Jenna's swollen belly begin to recede.

Jenna was locked by the front paws, shackled to the factory floor, so as Steele turned to look at the red husky, she was forced to give him an ample view of her sopping rump. He said, "What a pretty sight," grinning. "I'm tempted to give that cunt of yours another go, but I think I have another plan in mind."

"Let me go, Steele," she whined, "You've had your fun. Please..."

Steele ignored her, walking over to the abandoned tanks nearby. Thick plastic tubes were attached to nozzles at the tops of those tanks, and Jenna eyed them warily. Steele said, "My fun is just beginning. Did you know that when the humans abandoned this place, they couldn't afford to move these compressed air tanks? A happy coincidence." he grabbed the end of one of the tubes, carrying it over to Jenna. "I'm going to have to hunt for both of us now, and those shackles aren't sturdy enough to keep your little paws in place. I'll have to keep you immobilized another way."

"Steele, what are you doing?" she whimpered, eyeing the small metal tip at the end of the tube. He moved closer, until the tube was behind her and she couldn't see it. Steele's reply was a sudden, cold feeling between her labia. He had pushed the end of the tube into her pussy!

Now that he could speak again, he said, "This may feel a little...weird."

Jenna struggled frantically at the shackles, almost managing to pull her feet free. She kept trying at it, while Steel quickly clamped the tube in place to make sure it wasn't going anywhere, before climbing halfway up the stairs to the overhead catwalk, reaching out with a paw for the valve to the air tank.

With a grunt, Jenna managed to free one of her paws, using it to try to pry her other paw out. But she was too late. The valve opened, and the hiss of air met her ears. A second later, the compressed air flowed down the tube, flowing out directly into her hole. Jenna yelped in shock as air began filling her vagina, cool air rushing across and tickling her clitoris. She'd just orgasmed, but the sensation still made the husky moan. Steele watched Jenna, licking his lips as she shivered, trapped. Jenna whimpered as the pressure began to build, stretching her internal walls wide. Her cervix still held, but began to bulge outward as the air strained to enter her womb. She felt her walls stretch and stretch, while yipping and growling in pain!

"Steele, stop this!" she cried, "I can't...take any more!"

"We'll see about that."

Jenna looked mournfully up at Steele, desperate. But the malamute did nothing, allowing the air to keep flowing. Just as Jenna felt like she was going to explode, her cervix gave way, and air rushed into her cum-filled uterus. But the tank seemed endless, and in just a minute, Jenna felt her womb stretching to accommodate the fresh air.

Jenna looked down and could watch while her tight abdomen began to swell with the never-ending supply of air. She rounded out, her stomach growing larger with each passing second. It looked like she had swallowed a basketball!

Jenna yelled again, "What are you doing to me!? Steele..." She grunted, shivering a little as the pleasure on her clit began to grow. A continuous trickle of oxygen rubbed endlessly against the source of her pleasure, and Jenna began to pant, thrusting her hips against the tube. Her stomach continued to grow, but her concerns about it faded with the intense sensation wracking her genitals.

Steele watched, drooling, his cock growing hard again. Rather than take his bitch again, he lowered a paw and began stroking, content simply to watch his husky grow big. Jenna moaned and rocked her rump up and down against the metal nozzle, her jaw dropping as her belly grew and grew and grew. The bulge within her had expanded now, filling out her entire chest until she resembled a beach ball. She gasped when her belly widened so far that her taut nipples touched the floor, but still she grew.

Jenna panted and moaned, her loins on fire as the pleasure clouded her mind. All she could hear was the gentle hiss of the tank filling her up, and when she looked again, her belly was so wide that her hind legs were lifted all the way off the ground. Her entire weight was supported by her bulging stomach! Her front paw was still trapped in the shackles, but her stomach kept pulling it away, until finally the shackle popped from the pressure, and Jenna found herself floating on a sea of her own, fat stomach. Her four legs dangled uselessly around her gut, which had grown to the size of the young polar bears Muk and Luk...combined!

The tank was filling her more slowly now, the gauge reading only full. Her own weight on her stomach sent reverberations across her entire swollen womb, making Jenna drop her jaw and howl. "Steele, stop...I can't...it feels so..." the aroused husky whined, her horny thrusts causing her to rock back and forth on her enlarged gut.

Steele laughed and said, "Good luck escaping now!"

Screech!Both dogs glanced at the door to the foyer, and there stood a small gray pup, her yellow eyes squinting into the dark factory. Jenna yelped, "Aleu!"

The wolfpup gasped, her eyes wide seeing her mama inflated like a balloon with a hose attached to her rump. "Mom?" she asked, before looking over to see the ragged and worn malamute. She'd never seen Steele before, but her initial reaction was still revulsion. "Mom! I'll save you!" she cried, leaping toward her rotund mother.

Jenna could hear the other puppies stirring, surprised by their sister's sudden yells. Jenna whimpered, fearing what Steele would do, now that he had discovered her puppies. Jenna was in no position to protect them, now!

Before Steele could react, the wolfpup reached the plastic tube attached to Jenna's vulva, and sunk her sharp little teeth into it. Silhouettes of the other pups appeared the doorway, their little jaws agape at the strange picture before them. Aleu had her mouth around the tube, little holes releasing the air that had been meant for her bulging mother. Instead, the air rushed into Aleu's stomach, making the little pup expand a bit, before the growing pressure sent the extra air out her other end. Jenna felt only the barest trickle of air flowing into her now.

One of her sons, Kodi, followed Aleu's lead, running up and biting at the tube.

"No, Aleu! Kodi!" she yelled, as Steele approached the little pups. "Run!"

But it was too late! Steele stepped on Kodi, pinning him in place. The malamute said, "You want to join your mother? Fine." With his other paw, Steele grabbed a wine cork laying on the factory floor, and with a quickpop!placed it firmly up the little boy's tailhole. Kodi's eyes went wide, but he held on to the punctured tube tightly.

Jenna watched as her young pup began to swell with air, flowing down his throat and expanding his stomach. The cork held, keeping the air from escaping. Kodi expanded more and more, his gut inflating like a balloon until his little paws stuck out in all directions. He looked like a basketball, but still he held onto that tube. Jenna, alarmed, yipped, "Kodi, let go!" He was going to explode!

Thankfully, he listened to his mother, opening his mouth. Air slowly escaped down his throat. Steele tapped him, and he went rolling across the floor. Then the malamute turned to Aleu, who stood defiantly with the tube in-between her teeth. The gauge on the tank read 1/12th full. He said, "You'll join your mother, too."

Jenna yelled, "No, Steele...don't!"

Steele grabbed another cork and moved over behind Jenna, who was now much taller than the malamute, thanks to her swollen belly. Steele reached up and pulled the nozzle out of Jenna, replacing it quickly with the cork so that almost no air escaped the incapacitated husky. Then her dragged the nozzle over to the defiant wolfpup. Shrugging at her, the malamute easily planted a foot on the back of her head, pinning her in place and trapping her jaws around the tube. Then he angled the nozzle down and under Aleu's tail. Like the pup's mother, Aleu got a cold metal tip buried in her tight vulva.

Aleu whimpered, but her jaws were sealed shut by Steele's heavy paw. Air began to fill the young child's vagina, spilling into her womb. The pup struggled uselessly as she began to inflate, her gut expanding quickly. Jenna whimpered, "No, Steele, no...she's just a pup. She can't handle that!"

Steele growled in vicious amusement, saying, "She should have thought of that before trying to defy me. Let's just see how big she can get!"

Tears fell from Jenna's face, landing on her wide belly. She was helpless to do anything but watch as Aleu swelled, her belly growing until she was easily as full as Kodi. The red husky pup was still rolling around, but deflating slowly. Aleu was a basketball with legs, head, and tail, and growing fast. Muffled whimpers managed to escape her throat, while the young pup's womb stretched beyond all imagining. Already she was resting on her stomach, her legs dangling uselessly around her swollen body. The tank said it was almost empty, but still the air flowed.

Steele smiled as he watched, commenting, "They grow up so fast..." Aleu was the size of a beach ball now, her big belly stretching and trembling. The pup whined and whimpered, her stomach getting more and more taught until she looked about to explode!

"Steele, stop!" Jenna screamed, "She'll burst!"

Steele just shrugged. A low rumble seemed to fill the air, a dangerous stretching sound filling the little puppy. Jenna yelped, realizing thatshe wasn't growing any larger. Now the pressure was building up, with nowhere to go! The little wolfpup had only seconds before...

The gauge hit bottom, and the hiss of air stopped. Jenna exhaled loudly. The tank was out, and Aleu was fine. Bloated like a beach ball, but alive.

Disappointed, Steele removed the nozzle and quickly replaced it with a cork. Aleu looked up at him, whimpering, but the malamute had no pity. He said, "Now you won't cause me any more trouble!" He turned to the other pups and said, "Let this be a lesson to you!"

The other pups looked down, their tails between their legs. They didn't want to be balloons!

Steele turned his attention back to Jenna, who looked over her shoulder at the big, black dog. He seemed so much smaller now that she was suspended by her belly almost five feet in the air. But even that was not enough for the malamute. He said, "I think you can get bigger."

Jenna's eyes flipped open, just as she was becoming relieved that he hadn't killed any of her puppies. Bigger!?Steele moved over to a second, slightly larger gas tank, grabbing its nozzle and dragging it toward Jenna. She gasped, "You...can't be serious! Please, Steele...stop!"

Steele couldn't speak with the nozzle in his mouth, but he certainly didn't listen to her words. Placing a firm paw on Jenna's distended belly, he reached up and removed the cork, roughly pushing the nozzle back in place. Jenna yelped at the cold metal entering her swollen vulva.

Steele went to the valve and opened it, the full tank quickly expelling air. Jenna grunted, a sudden blast of cold air flowing into her stretched womb. She gritted her teeth and pleaded, "Please...please..." Her sentence ended as the air engulfed her clitoris, sending a wave of bliss across her body, her stretched stomach trembling.

Steele watched silently as Jenna continued to grow. The puppies looked away nervously, except for Aleu and Kodi, who were inflated and unable to keep from looking up at their mother. Steele shamelessly pawed himself, but Jenna blushed furiously as she moaned and shivered, knowing that her pups eyes were on her. She panted and groaned, feeling herself rising higher and higher while her belly stretched. As much as she wanted the nozzle out of her, she couldn't help but clench down around it, bucking her hips.

Aleu hadn't lost all of her fight, despite rolling around helplessly. She yelled at Steele, "Stop, you're hurting her!"

Steele just laughed and said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," the pup said, with a pup's certainty.

Steele shrugged, looking up at the panting, moaning, and shivering husky. "Alright, I'll stop it, then."

Jenna winced, hesitating, but she turned to look down at the two of them. "No, no," she begged Steele, "Don't stop!" Every small movement she made sent reverberations of pleasure across her immense womb, but that would all stop if Steele closed the valve. Besides, she couldn't trust Steele not to turn the hose onto her puppies!

Steele said, "See..."

Aleu was confused, and said, "Mom?"

Jenna groaned through gritted teeth, but she managed to say, "It's okay, Aleu."

That stopped the wolfpup's complaints. Asqueakechoed throughout the factory as Jenna's belly stretched again across the ground, lifting the rest of her body another few inches off the ground. She was seven feet up now, and still growing. Jenna trembled, whimpering and thrusting her hips, but with her stomach so swollen, her humping had very little impact. The constant sensation on her clitoris as air filled her up kept her endlessly on the verge of climax, but try as she might, Jenna couldn't tip herself over the edge. She tried everything: thrusting, moaning, thinking about Balto, Steele, or both. She knew what she must look like to her confused puppies, but she couldn't help herself anymore.

She levelled off at eight feet, as tall as a semi-truck. Air kept flowing - the gauge was still at 1/4th - but she wasn't growing in size. Jenna's eyes popped open, and she could feel the pressure building up. Her skin was stretched taut, and there was no more give! Air kept gushing into her, but with nowhere to go, the pressure just kept straining at her trembling belly. She knew the danger she was in, but the rush of air was so...so...close. She gasped, managing to cough out a few words to Steele. "This is all I can take...! I can't get any bigger!"

Steele watched her, running his hand quickly up and down his cock, dripping with pre-cum. He said, "You'd better take more, there's still a quarter tank!"

She realized that he wasn't going to help her. Tears formed in her eyes, knowing that any moment she might blow. What could she do? She was stretched to her limits, if not beyond! A loudcreakrang out, and rang out again as the pressure continued to build within her. She knew the sound of a balloon just before it burst...

Jenna couldn't let that happen. She had puppies to watch and protect, among other things. She needed to dosomething. Taking a deep breath, she concentrated, stretching her four legs wide, wider, as wide as she could. She relaxed her belly, and exhaled, and the pressure suddenly released. With her legs splayed at their widest, she'd managed to allow herself even more room for growth!

Her vulva was now stretched and bulging with the rest of her belly, the nozzle still lodged tightly in her convulsing pussy. Her belly stretched again, lifting Jenna half-a-foot in the air. Her belly was stretched, but nowhere near as tight. Jenna sighed in relief. She could only pray that she could handle the rest of the tank! She could see that the other tanks were all at zero...once this was done, Steele could inflate her no more.

She grew another foot-and-a-half before the tank finally was empty, dangling 10 feet in the air. She was almost as tall as the catwalks encircling the factory floor! Nervously, the aroused and desperate husky looked at Steele, dreading whatever his next move might be.

Steele grinned, "I knew you could take it all," walking up onto the catwalks so he could look down at Jenna. He jumped. Jenna yelped in shock, but when the malamute landed, his hundred-and-fifty pound weight bounced effortlessly off her inflated belly. He walked casually on top of her, saying, "Good girl, but you still have to take care of one more thing," pointing at his throbbing erection.

Jenna laid her ears back, feeling very guilty for her first thought. The first thing that went through her head after he said that was "Yes, please fuck me!" She had been tantalized at the edge of orgasm for almost an hour; if anything could satisfy her if would be Steele's giant cock. Instead, Jenna said, "No, Steele...not in front of the children!"

He said, "They can leave if they want," shrugging. He walked over to where her red body dangled uselessly over her cream-colored sphere of a belly. Casually, he removed the nozzle from Jenna's cunt, and a slow hiss erupted from her as air finally began to escape. But not for long, as Steele lined himself up with Jenna, lowering himself onto her back.

Jenna gasped, knowing that resisting was useless, while still fighting her own urges. She lifted her tail, whimpering at the feel of his tip against her leaking vulva. He whispered in her ear again, saying, "I like you better like this. You won't be refusing me...for quite some time." Jenna whined, the air flowing past her quivering clitoris. She needed him more than he wanted her.

With that, he plugged her up again, shoving his dick into her wet air-valve. Jenna howled in ecstasy at the feel of his cock filling her stretched and straining vagina. She knew her children were watching, but she could neither do anything about it, nor cared anymore. She whimpered and whined, her belly creaking dangerously with each powerful thrust. She couldn't take it any more, yelping, "Harder, Steele!"

He obliged her gladly, pounding her relentlessly, until Jenna was rocking back and forth on her bulging belly. She clenched frantically around Steele's cock, lest he accidentally pull out of her. She was so...close...

Steele was nearing his own climax, but first he had to plug her better. Airsqueakedout of her with each thrust. He couldn't have that! The big malamute leaned all of his weight into his next thrust, stretching her swollen vulva apart enough to force his swollen knot inside of her. She clenched down around his knot, whimpering pathetically, but she was sealed tight, now. Steele bit his lip, unable to contain himself anymore, spurting deep inside her air-filled womb. Jenna felt his cum splattering the base of her massive belly, a small drop in an ocean of uterus, but the tingling stick fluid was finally enough to get her off.

Shuddering, Jenna and Steele began to moan and strain against each other, waves of fluid falling like a waterfall to pool at the bottom of her fertile womb. She quivered and howled, her entire body and her whole wide stomach trembling in ecstasy as Steele once again had his way with her.

When he was done with her, and his knot had shrunk enough the air began to escape her body once again, he quickly retrieved a cork and plugged her up again. Jenna lost track of time...had a week passed? Two? Balto never appeared, even after the storm outside had ended. Steele left each day to hunt, always catching several rabbits, and once a deer. He even fed Jenna from the top of her swollen belly. The children were well fed, and Steele didn't cause them any other trouble, though he left Aleu plugged up, rolling around like a beach ball.

Each day, he removed Jenna's cork and fucked her again, twice, maybe three times. Jenna felt his seed building up in her stomach, but the air that escaped each time more than made up for it. Every day she grew smaller. Jenna wished she didn't look forward to the fuckings each day. Aleu shrunk slowly as well.

Finally, Jenna's belly flattened enough that her paws could touch the ground, and Steele said the words that the red husky wasn't sure she was glad to hear or not. "You can go, now."

Jenna packed up the kids and prepared to head off to Nome. She needed to know what Balto was doing. Was he searching? Was he worried? Of course he was. But before she left the factory, she gave Steele a lick on the nose. Belly still swaying, stretched and loose beneath her, she lead her children home. Jenna wondered sadly if she'd ever be inflated again.

Of course, a few weeks later, her belly swelled for adifferentreason...


	21. polemon inflation

The sun shined once again that fine Summer's day in theKanto region, and Ash, Misty and Brock were heading back home to see their seemingly forgotten family. They'd agreed to go to each other's house, meaning they'd be stopping off at Misty's first.

All three of them had grown up alot since they left the Hoenn region. Ash had hit 18 and had both matured and changed alot, but his ambition to become a Pokémon master didn't change. His physique had taken on a very buffed up posture, and his clothing was more fashionable. Brock on the other hand is the mature adult he always has been, the only thing different is he's finally got the date of his dreams. He'd been dating a Nurse Joy from Pewter City for some time, but they only ever see each other a couple of times a week due to the shifts Joy has to work. Misty, on the other hand, had only doubled herself in her beauty. She was still mad about Water Pokémon, but Ash couldn't keep his eye off her and her stunning form. Ever since Misty hit 19, her breasts seemed to almost boom out on that day, they'd now taken on a large natural shape and were suggestively supported by her light tank top which was straining from holding her large breasts, and exposed her belly button. She still wore the same red shoes and short denim trousers, which instead now outlined much more curvaceous hips and a more shapely rear. Misty's legs had been toned much more, she'd evidentally been working on her body. Even her hair seemed to take on a more fiery red colour, and her eyes were still big and blue, which made her look irresistably cute.

Unaware of a pair of binoculars poking through a nearby bush, the three walked on.

"Well well, if it isn't the twerps" Jesse said, zooming out.

"We haven't seem them twerps all week! But now we got 'em!" Meowth stated.

"Yes, and it so happens that we can catch that Pikachu today" James said mysteriously, who had spent the last few minutes organizing something behind a tree.

"Huh? What do you mean James?" Jesse inquired. There was no reply for short while, so Meowth lost patience.

"Spit it out will ya!" he exclaimed, waving a fist in fury.

"It so happens that I've just unraveled one of the oldest tricks in my time. Ah, yes, I remember it now. It was 25 years ago when I was playing as a little boy, uneducated to humour and fun. It was only when I came across something that I realized I'd spend the rest of my life doing it".

"Well, get to the point! What is it?" Jesse had followed Meowth in losing patience.

"Well" James began, "I was playing in the forest adjacent to my home town. I had to entertain myself with myself, ironically, as I had no friends. But, it was only when I came across a special berry that I found so much fun, and that fun was funny. What's worse is, if I hadn't came across it, I wouldn't be the devilous, perilous person I am today".

"WHAT IS IT?" Meowth roared, now dry of patience.

"I call it... the Air Berry" James sneered.

"Air what? A berry of air? How can you possibly have fun with one of those, whatever they are?" Jesse stated.

"It's a very special discovery of mine. All you need to do is make someone eat an Air Berry, and something rather extraordinary will happen. How do I put this... they'll 'blow up' into a human balloon, shall we say?" James said, still not revealing himself from behind the tree.

"My god, that's wonderful!" Jesse started, "Infact, I have the perfect plan. We should try and sneakily make that redhead eat once, and while the other two twerps are distracted by her sudden inflation, we swipe Pikachu!".

"And all the other Pokéballs that fall out of her!" Meowth spluttered with excitement. The two spent about a minute somewhat dancing with happiness. This may seem like another harebrained scheme to swipe Pokémon, but this might just work, because by fact Ash would do anything for Misty, and Brock sticks with Ash like glue.

"Ah yes, I remember... I used every single one of these babies in 13 days, I haven't seen one since..." James was cut off,

"Will you give it a rest! We have a twerp to inflate and a Pokémon to swipe" Jesse sneered deviously.

"Say Pikachu, would ya like something to eat?" Ash questioned.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu just replied happily and smiled. Ash leant down and handed out some more Pokémon food to him.

"Togi togi!" came a voice from in front of Misty.

"Say Ash, looks like Togepi could do with some too" Misty giggled. Togepi was positioned between Misty's forearms and clutched between her cleavage.

"Lucky thing" Ash thought to himself. He poured a bit of Pokémon food into his mouth and handed it to Misty, who gave it to Togepi. Just as the three were minding their own business, two seemingly representatives leaped out of nowhere with two large grins on their faces, one a lady and one a man.

"Ahhah! A customer, I see!" said the lady happily. It was obvious this was Jesse and James but the others didn't know that. Jesse was directing her statement straight at Misty.

"Yeees, I see it now! This pretty girl could do with one of these!" James said from under his disguise, and pulled out of his pocket a small, apple-sized orb which seemed to be seethrough and swirling grey smoke inside.

"Huh? What's this?" Misty asked puzzled.

"Ah, well that's for you to find out! We at the food board wish to give you a special treat! This is the latest release of a special berry of which we are hoping will be a complete success, and you'll be the 3rd person to try some!" Jesse said, the smile staying put on her face.

"Uhh, sure I guess. I could do with a little something" Misty said, and being hungry didn't think twice. She grabbed the berry and put it in, all at once.

"Wow, it's kinda slippery, but... Oh my!" Misty exclaimed, "When you bite into it, it's lovely! Delicious, mmm!" Misty seemed overjoyed by the taste.

"Ahh, glad you like it" James said, suddenly changing back to his normal voice.

"Wait.. that voice!" Ash and Brock said simultaneously.

"Well prepare for trouble, you'll soon feel pressure!" Jesse said, removing her disguise.

"Make it double, it's just for our leisure!" James added, and removed his disguise.

"To protect the world from devestation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jesse"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash and Brock said, while Misty muffled through the berry in her mouth. She swallowed it and said,

"What the heck did you just give me?". Jesse and James laughed,

"Well that's a spoiler isn't it?" they both said.

Misty was about to withdraw a Pokéball, when she stopped and babbled confused.

"Wait... what the??" Misty started and dropped the Pokéball in her hand. She could hear a hissing, and looking down she could see what it was. Her tummy was suddenly inflating and rounding outwards from underneath her tank top.

"What is this berry doing to me?" Misty cried as her tummy made her look a bit overweight.

"Well it isn't called the Air Berry for nothing!" James said, while the other two uproared with laughter. Misty was in fury but more in fear as even her breasts swelled from under her top. Her belt struggled against the sudden pressure which built up quicker and quicker with each passing second. Misty gasped as even her thighs ballooned up, pushing her short denims up a bit higher. Her swelling sides pushed her top up to her inflating breasts, and her butt looked like two basket balls being inflated from under her pants.

"Please, help me!" Misty pleaded, but Ash and Brock were clueless. They could just stand and watch as a pretty redhead helplessly blew up like a balloon. Suddenly Misty's suspenders gave way and snapped from their buckles. Misty's boobs bounced forward with a "Boing" sound, and were pushed up and rested by her large tummy. Her large thighs squeaked against each other, and forced each other the other way. Even Misty's arms inflated slightly, and were forced up and out into the air.

Misty grunted as pressure built on everywhere, Misty's ass was becoming rather large for her and she was trying everything she could do to stop the two boys behind her from looking at it. With a small pop, Misty's trouser button popped off and the top of her pink panties were exposed, and with a zzzip the zipper was unzipped as Misty's crotch surged outward. The pressure forced Misty's nipples to stiffen themselves, and poked against her tight top. Her legs were shrinking as they were distended further outward, and as her ass inflated more they seemed to get engulfed by it. Misty's cheeks were inflated and her plump lips were squashed together, preventing her from speech. Misty's body was becoming spherical, her tummy was huge and her navel popped out, forming a small dome. Her breasts finally tore apart her tight top which was almost begging to be ripped. Her straining, white lacy bra was all that held her from partial nudity. This was suddenly changed as Misty's denims gave way in an instant and her belt snapped; the shredded denim fell on the floor and Misty's pink panties were exposed. She helplessly muffled. Misty was now almost a complete sphere, her arms were round and inflated and were being pulled in by her expanding body girth. Misty's ass was now rounded and had engulfed her legs, leaving her with little feet poking out the end. Her hands inflated and with several pops, so did her fingers. Even Misty's feet inflated and tore her shoes off. She was nearly completely naked now; until suddenly her pink panties had reached its limits and burst off, and her lacy bra wobbled with agony for a few moments. Her breasts pushed against it, when suddenly BANG, her bra burst off and her breasts bounced out with freedom, and were now the size of overinflated beach balls. Her large nipples bounced up now free from the bra which once restrained the inflation. Misty was suddenly being lifted off the floor, and Ash got a faceful of Misty's gigantic ass before it went floating up along with the rest of her.

"No!" Ash shouted and jumped up, grabbing Misty by the foot. Brock jumped higher and grabbed her other foot. They both pulled hard and kept her on the floor, when suddenly Ash noticed.

"Oh no, they've taken Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed.

"You go Ash, I'll take care of Misty" Brock said, and indicated Ash to go.

Ash went running down the dirtpath, and surely enough saw from on top of the hill, the trio departing at a slow speed, laughing. They surely had Pikachu in a special container.

"Right" Ash said, and charged off down the hill. He caught up, and clenched his fist.

"Oi, you three!" He called. Jesse, James and Meowth all turned around, Meowth was holding the Pikachu.

"Well well if it isn't the twerp! How's your inflated friend?" Jesse sneered.

"If you want a Pokémon battle against all three of us, just say so!" James said, but Ash cut him off.

"Beating you three once again in a Pokémon battle won't pay for what you did in such an inhumane act. You've pulled off some pretty mean things before, even to hurt the girl of my dreams, but never have you done something so bad that makes me want to do THIS!" Ash roared, and within that second he hurled a fist which slammed into James' nose, and with a crunch he whimpered and held it as it bled.

"I--uh, I--" Jesse stammered, who knew what was coming next. With another crack, Ash had snapped Jesse's jaw out of place with another hard punch. Meowth just screamed and ran away, throwing the Pikachu in a jar behind him. Ash went and picked him up, and released him.

"I got ya buddy" he said, "But before we go back..." Ash bent down and picked up the 4 Air Berries from Jesse's pocket. He unhesitantly shoved them all in Jesse's mouth and forced her to swallow from her unconscious state. With a hiss, Jesse's inflation began quickly. Ash just smirked and walked back up the hill, and satisfied himself as he heard her awake and began muffling furiously.

When Ash got back, Misty was lying nude on the floor.

"Ash! There you are. Misty just suddenly deflated, it seemed to be a temporary thing but it was a good enough diversion to steal your Pikachu, and I--" Brock was cut off as Pikachu came bounding over and stood next to Ash, smiling.

"Oh you got him back, I see" Brock said sheepishly, scratching his head.

Misty awoke with a small coughing fit, which once over looked up at Ash and Brock.

"What the-- was that a dream?" Misty started, until she realized her nude.

"AAH!! Don't just stand there looking at me like this, get my clothes!" Misty screamed. Ash and Brock looked at each other.

"Well, you ripped your clothes" Brock said nervously. Ash opened his backpack and removed his coat.

"Here" he said and wrapped Misty up in it, "This is the best I can do". Ash gave a smile to Misty, who blushed slightly.

"That's very sweet Ash.. thanks" she said quietly.

"How about we all get a nice something to eat?" Brock said, pointing to the right where a large Pokémon Center was situated.

While they were all eating, they looked out of the window and saw a large orb in the sky.

"Say, that looks kinda weird" Misty said, pointing at it.

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like it" Brock added.

"Who knows guys?" Ash said, smiling to himself, "Who knows".


	22. sink inflation

\--

Hello there, my name is Abby and I had a crazy day I wanted to share with you. First I'll start off with me. I'm not really fat and I have never been, although I have gained a little bit of chub. I have long brown hair that goes just past my breasts. I also have breasts the size of a big baseball and a butt about the size of a small kickball. I don't have a boyfriend at the moment but IT WILL HAPPEN...

So today was a normal day at the begining, but things got fun as it went along. I'll start from the begining...

"chirp chirp chirp"

"huh" I moaned. "oh jees, the birds woke me up".

I leaned up and pushed my covers off of my torso.

*growl*

"hungy already?"

"I guess I am, oh well time to get some comfy clothes on"

I kicked my the covers away from my legs and plopped down onto the floor. I walked over to my closet and got myself some underwear, a long sleeved, grey and red stripped floppy shirt, and some black jogger pants.

"Time to go get some ceriola" *fun way of saying cereal*

I walked downstairs and got my cereal out, poured it into a bowl, poured milk on it, got a spoon and started eating.

"I wonder what I should do with my day" I thought to myself

As soon as I finished I out everything away, and went upstairs to play some video games.

*4 hours later*

"ugh" I grunted, seeing that I had died once again in my game.

"Dang I'm hungry, and I want somethin spices hot too"

I walked downstairs and put my hands on the two pantry door handles

"ladies and gentlemen, feast your eyes on the magnificent, most awesome, potato chips!" I said like if at a circus and opened the doors quickly to reveal the interior where the best food was in the house. I looked for my super spicy chips, the ones that they dash with a super duper tiny amount of ghost pepper, and some other stuff.

"Aaaaaaaaw yeah" I said as I grapped my chips. I opened the bag and smelled the spicy ness of the chips, getting ready to dig my face into them. I walked over to the couch and turned my little touch screen on to watch some YouTube. As soon as the video I wanted to watch opened up, I started eating away the chips, grabbing the most I could in my thumb and finger.

"mmmmmmm"

I kept eating them and watching YouTube videos, being all out lazy all over. I didn't take long for the spacey hot taste to kick in, but this time it wasn't normal. It was like eating for than just a dab of ghost pepper, it was like having three!

"mmph" was the only thing that escaped my mouth as a ran towards the kitchen sink. I had grabbed a cup from near and filled it up with cold water. When it was nearly full, I faced the blue cup towards my mouth, drinking and swishing the cold water in my mouth. I filled up another cup and filled my mouth with the water but instead of drinking it, I swished it around and spit it out.

"blah" I said

"I think more water would do" I said

I reached over to the sink nozzle, and pulled it off and toward my mouth. *the sink nozzle were you can grab it and use it at different angles*

I got a little funnel and put it into my mouth, resting the sink nozzle in it. I turned the water on, but I did not get what I had expected, I just got water all in my mouth and overflowing out.

"BLEH" I said as I pushed the funnel away and turning off the sink.

"I have to find a different way, cause that was horrible"

I started searching for something I could use to get the water inside without having to try to drink it, yah I was that lazy at the moment.

"Hmmmm, aha!" I said as I grabbed the long rubber hose that my mom got me as an "indoor garden hose". I never used it really but now was the time. I walked back to the kitchen.

"Now this should work" I said to myself as I say down on the counter

I wrapped the nozzle with the rubber tube and got it all straight. I turned on the water to see if it would work. I turned the handle and the cold water gushed in, filling the tube and making it cool to the touch. I saw the water come out the other end, and gave a little "whoop" for my victory. I turned the handle and the water stopped flowing. I then placed the tube in my mouth, and pushed it farther down my throat. I never really had a good gag reflex... When I felt the tube was long enough inside me, I slowly turned the handle, felling the cool water flow into my belly. I sat there happy, feeling relieved from the super spicy chips. I sat there for a while, not paying attention to the water going into my belly, I was just thinking of getting better at my game and what I would do with the rest of my day. About 45 seconds later, my belly got a little itchy, so I went to scratch it. That's when I laid my hand onto my bigger belly...

"oh my gosh" I though to myself as I looked down to see my belly filled to the size of a good big meal.

I scratched my itchy spot and then just stared at my belly.

"wow, I think I over did it a little"

I went to turn the handle so the water would stop. But instead of turning it back, I turned it forward, sending a gushing stream of water into my belly.

"mph" was all I was able to do.

I looked towards the handle and tried to turn it off. It turned slightly, but then got jammed and stopped.

"Come on" I thought to myself as the water slowed down to a rate a little slower than the full throttle.

"Come ON!" I thought as I thrustled the handle more and more, but without a budge

I then tried to take the nozzle out of my throat but that's when I remembered it would choke me if I took it out when water was still going in.

"Crap" I thought to myself as I looked away from the handle and towards my slowly growing belly.

I looked at my belly and poked it, feeling soft and cool to the touch. Then the pain started kicking in. It felt horrible, it was like being squashed just on my belly.

"ow ow ow" I though as the pain got worse and worse.

I looked towards the handle and gave it one final push, but it still would not budge. I pulled my shirt up and rolled it up to my breasts.

"wow" I thought to myself, looking bigger than ever before

But something strange happened, the pain just, stopped... I looked down at my belly and put a hand on the tube. I could still feel the water going through but for some reason it did not hurt anymore.

Not knowing to be scared or happy I put my hands onto my lap and sat there, shivering a little bit.

"well, I know I can't turn the sink off or pull the tube out if my mouth, so I guess I should just sit here and try to think of a way to get out of this."

By now my belly had filled to the size of a small kickball, as the water was flowing a little bit faster than before. I looked around for my phone but then I though " what if my friends see me like this, they will laugh and make it known to every social media user out there."

"no I will not do that, I will get myself out of this mess myself"

I sat there thinking of what to do. But it seemed the nice water felt good and it seemed my mind kind of drifted off. I just pondered the fact of being filled with water and it fascinated me so much. My belly had never gotten this big, which by now was the size of a kickball. I put my hand on my belly and pushed down, feeling how squishy it was, it was like pushing your hand through one of those super high class pillows were you could sink your hand into it. It felt wierd, but wonderful at the same time. I decided to just look and stare at my belly, I wanted to watch it grow. I laid both of my hands on it and relaxed, feeling the cool water fill me up. I even started to snooze off...

10 minutes later...

"kachink"

The sudden sound had awoken me... awoken me...

"crap I fell asleep!"

I looked down at my belly to see it to be the size of a beach ball.

"oh man, oh crap" I thought to myself

The sound came from something, I checked to see if the water was still flowing.

"it's still going!?!? By now it should have messed up or something"

I laid my hand on my newly grown stomach, jiggling it around feeling the water move like when holding a water ballon. I pushed down and it was still very soft, it even seemed to get softer so that was okay.

"what made that noise then?"

I looked around to see what had made the sudden noise, nothing out of the ordinary. Until something caught the corner of my eye...

It had been one of my kitchen utensils, it was my butter knife rack that had detached off one of the slider things. I saw one butter knife nearly over the edge.

"if I can get that, I can cut myself loose!"

I tried reaching for it like normal, but the weight of my water belly kept me from moving. I tried to reach again and this time slide, but all that happened was my belly making a "SLOSH" noise. I was stuck there sitting on the counter with a huge belly being filled up.

"how can I get it... Aha! I can use my weight to shake the ground a bit and it will eventually fall."

The rack was to my left so I had to really shake the ground. I sucked in, tilted over to the right, and then exhaled and fell to the left.

"crk"

The plan was working and the rack was starting to get loose. So I did it again.

"KACHINK"

The rack was almost off!

"Only one more tiiime"

"CRASH"

The rack had fallen from the little ceiling of the cabinet and the knifes fell everywhere, one landing near my butt.

"Wohoo!" I managed from my mouth

I grabbed the knife and started to try to cut away at the tube. It was blunt but my mind was set on getting out of this mess. I started to cut , harder and harder, until finally the tube had a good little slit in it and it was leaking. I could feel the water flow slowing down as I jerked the tube even more.

"come on baby, COME ON"

"thuck"

The tube was cut!

"YES" I managed out of my mouth, feeling no more water enter my big belly

I reached in my mouth and pulled the tube out, feeling the relief of it out of my throat.

"Finally! I fricken did it. Phew"

I looked down at my belly, which was now the size of a small bean bag chair.

"I need to get to bed" I said to myself

But then it came to me, how was I going to move with all the extra weight?

"hmph"

I grabbed my stomach and lifted it up, trying to move. I budged a good bit too, seemed like without the tube in my mouth I could finally move. I grabbed my stomach and lifted it up as far as I could and dropped off the counter and onto my feet.

"oomph"

The weight sure made it hard to stand.

"let's try and walk now shall we?" I said under my breath

I held my belly up, and started to waddle my way towards the stairs. As I got to the railing, I looked up the stairs.

"here we go!" I said

I then picked my foot up and put it on the first step. I let one hand go of my belly and gripped into the railing as hard as I could.

"mmph, oomph"

I seemed to make some sort of noise as I slowly continued up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs...

I had FINALLY made it to the upstairs hallway, where my room was just to the right.

"almost there" I said

I waddled into my room and just fell down onto my bed, feeling the weight of the water on top of me as I lay down. I backed up to the head of my bead, where I got my pillows and stacked them up so I could sit up.

"aaaaaaaah" I exhaled as I relaxed on my bed.

"that sure was fun" I said smiling and looking towards my big belly, poking it.

I played with my belly and observed the changes, it seemed like it even made my breasts bigger too, they seemed to be the size of softballs. I could not tell what happened to my bottom though, as I could not really see it, but I'm pretty sure there were some changes.

And that was my crazy day, I giant belly full of water. I'm still on my bed right now just remembering everything that had happened, the jam in the sink, the pain, the knife, everything.

It was exciting now that I think of it and it would be fun to do it again. Although I have no more tube...

I know! I should call my mom, she is the one who got that thing for me, so she should probably know where to get them. Now where is my phone? Ah there it is.

Gotta... REACH

Ah, there, I'm going to cal her up right now.

*brr - brr, brr - brr*

"High Abby! What's up?"

High mom, I've had a pretty good day off work. Hey remember that indoor garden hose thing you got me?

"oh yes yes, you like it?"

I love it! But I kind of ripped it today.

"oh so do you need another one"

Well I was hoping you could get one for me because you know where the store you got it from is. If you want I can pay for it.

"No no dear, I'll pick it up and mail it for you, it's only 5 bucks"

Hey mom

"yes?"

Do you think you could get a longer one? That was one of the reasons it broke, it was too short.

"Oh yes yes, they have a longer size, would you like it?"

Yes please!

"okay we'll it should get to your house in a couple of days or so"

Thanks mom, your the best

"he he yes sweetie, I hope you have fun with your indoor gardening!"

I will mom!

" goodby sweetie, I love you"

See ya mom...


	23. sink inflation 2

\--

"Oooooh man, this is a lot of water!" My bell was pushing my 3 feet off the ground!

"oooooooh crap" My belly was so big it was pushing me towards the wall.

"NOO" BONK

"Huh" I had fallen off my bed, it was just a dream I was having earlier.

"woah, crazy"

*bark bark bark*

I could hear the dog next door, probably barking at squirrels or something.

"ugh, that dream was just, just, whew..."

I stood up, luckily not getting hurt from the fall. Anyways I got up and walked to my dresser where I got on some underwear, a blue and grey striped waffle shirt too large for me, and some slightly large navy blue jogger pants, and no bra, not like I was going anywhere.

"time to go downstairs"

\-- It had been about 2 weeks since that one accidental inflation. I had gotten my "indoor garden" hose a couple days ago and I had the day off from work.--

I had gone downstairs to get ready for the day.

"I guess I won't eat any food, so I have more room for water. Also I will watch TV, just to wake up".

I walked over to the couch and sat down, I grabbed the remote and then turned on the TV, switching through channels to hopefully find something good.

About 1 hour later...

I am starving, I feel like I will die if I have no food or something to fill my belly.

"Okay, about time"

I turned off the TV. I walked upstairs to guest room... where I stored the extended indoor gardening hose.

"ahh, there it is"

I grabbed it and walked back downstairs to the kitchen.

"now lets do this"

I wrapped the yellow rubber hose around the head of the sink faucet. I then ran the water just to make sure there were no holes or anything in the tube.

Nothing... perfect

"okay, I got my systems checked and there should be no jam and I got a ton of water in the well right now so I should be set".

I cleared my counter and lied down onto the partially cold, stone.

"brr, I hope it warms up after a while"

I got into a comfortable position, so that I could sit up when I wanted to turn the water off.

"okay almost ready"

I then sat up. Then I proceeded to shove the tube in my throat. Farther and farther...

I slid it down until I thought it went far enough.

"Lets begin" I thought to myself

I turned the water on full blast, to get the excitement fast. I quickly lay down onto the counter.

I put my hand on my belly, not feeling it get bigger, but feeling the water rush inside.

"I will turn it down a little bit after the pain, I'll keep the water on full blast so it goes away faster".

I rubbed my hand over my belly, still feeling nothing really, but kind of full. Then I felt the water...

I looked at my belly, I could see it rising just the tiniest bit. I pressed down on it, feeling the my belly.

It kept on rising, and rising...

It was at the point were it looked like a small water balloon.

About 5 minutes later...

My belly was about the size of a small dodge-ball, then the pain started to kick in...

"AAGK" was all I could manage out of my mouth. I felt like gritting my teeth but I couldn't. I rubbed my fingers hard.

It felt like my belly was going to pop, but I knew it wouldn't.

The pain stopped.

"Aaaaaaah much nicer"

I looked at my belly, which was about the size of a normal sized kickball. I pushed my hand down into it, feeling the squishyness of my belly and the water. I shook my belly around to hear "SLOSH, SLOSH, GROOOL".

"He He"

I curled up into a comfortable position. I cuddled my belly with my arms, as I drifted off into sleep.

1 and a half hours later...

"mmmmmm"

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw that my belly had grown out of my big shirt. I looked at my giant growing belly which was the size of a large beach ball. I loved the feeling, the water inside me. I tried to wiggle around but all I could manage to do was to causer a shiver in my large, cool, calm belly.

"yesss"

I looked around for the faucet and I waved my arms around for it. I finally hit something that felt like it. It turned it the opposite way from me. That's when the water stopped, I could feel it stop flowing into my body.

"Urk" I managed as I tried to sit up, but no success. I gripped onto the handle of the cabinet above me.

"nnnnnnnngh" I pulled with all my strength to sit up. I was making progress as my back was being lifted off the table. It was hard to see though as my boobs were nearly covering my face and jiggling with every muffle and motion I make.

"YES" I thought to myself as I got myself into an upright position. I gripped the yellow tube and started to slowly pull it out. I could feel the tube exiting my throat until it was out. Saliva on the end of it.

"aaaaaaah" I exhaled

I looked down at my enormous belly, under my newly formed breasts, not to mention my new chair cushion. It even felt better than sitting on one of those high class pillows.

"ripp offs" I said under my breath

I slowly tried to urch forward so I would not tumble onto the ground. I fixed my hands on the edge of the counter as I slowly started to slide off. I was almost off and my arms ached from my weight, and plop, I was standing, barely, but standing.

"okay, now for baby steps, I better just go to the couch, easier than up the stairs and into bed".

I waddled over to the couch, sitting down on its nice soft leather.

"this is the life".

I pushed my hand into my belly, feeling them sink into it. I picked up my breasts, squeezing them. I then lied down onto the couch, feeling my belly and breasts falling over my face, making my own covers...

I cannot wait to do this again...


	24. inflation 111

Clara opened up the package. Finally! It was here! Reaching into the box, she took out the small, grey remote. It had two buttons and an numbered dial on it. It was tiny but she knew what it could do. Smiling to herself, she locked the door and closed the blinds. Looking around, she decided it would be best to move things that were breakable. She didn't want to ruin anything valuable. After putting glass items away and pushing the couch back from the television, Clara was ready.

She sat down on the couch and pulled her shirt up. Oh what a small stomach she had. This remote would fix it. Grinning, she followed the instructions. The first step was turn the remote on. Clara pressed the green button and proceed with the next step. In order for the remote to work, she had to press it to her stomach for one whole minute. Less than a minute and it wouldn't work.

"I can't believe I finally found one," Clara pressed the remote to her stomach. "I'm so happy I did. It took me forever but now I have my remote!"

After a minute had passed, Clara pressed the red button on the remote. She watched, her excitement growing. Then, her stomach began to inflate. Hissing was heard as her flat belly began to fill up with air. It was slow but it was enough for Clara to see a change. It inflated for a few minute before stopping. Clara's tummy looked like a small balloon. It was cute but that wasn't big enough for Clara. Looking at the remote, Clara found that the inflation scale was set to one.

"Oh that's not good!" She turned it to four. "Okay, that will be better."

She pressed the button again and once more, her stomach grew. Clara smiled, watching as her skin stretched. Yes, this was much better! She opened up her legs a bit, making room for her new size. Finally! She was going to have the one thing she wanted more than anything! Huge inflated belly!

This had been Clara's dream for years. All she had ever wanted was a huge, rounded belly that she could fill up as she pleased. It had sadden her that she could fulfill this but one day, she had found an ad for the remote. It was called the Inflate-a-tron 1000! It took some searching but she managed to find it online. It was only ten dollars plus shipping and handling. So she jumped at the chance. So far, it was working well.

Clara decided to see if she could stand up. She stood up, her body swaying slightly. It would take some getting used to but she was sure she could walk around with her big belly. Her stomach was rather big now. Clara couldn't even see her feet! But she didn't feel big enough.

"Hm, I think I stopped growing," She frowned. "Come on remote, show me what you got!"

She turned the dial up to six and pressed the button. Her stomach expanded, becoming so big it touched the ground. Clara smiled. This felt amazing and she knew she looked great. Man, her friends were going to be jealous of her huge belly!

"I love this remote!" She declared. "I love it, I love it, I love it!"

But Clara wasn't satisfied. She had to be bigger. Lying down, she watched as her belly grew. It was like a mountain! Clara waited until the growth stopped.

"Now the directions said the numbers go up to fifty," She said. "But I think for now, I'll be content with going up to twenty. Come on belly, let's grow!"

Clara turned the dial to twenty and pressed the button. Clara's stomach ballooned out. She giggled, watching as her stomach pushed past her end table and couch. It grew towards the kitchen, knocking over her stack of magazines and newspapers. It was a good thing she had moved her breakable items into the cupboard. Clara watched as her stomach grew and grew. It was amazing! She watched as she grew, her stomach finally stopping. She was so massive she couldn't move and that was just fine by her.

"Wow, my stomach touches the ceiling!" Clara caressed her sides. "Man, this is great! Guess I'll be stuck here for a while."

Clara yawned and rubbed her eyes. Sleeping on the floor wasn't so bad. She would probably be regular size tomorrow but for now, she was content with where she was. Clara closed her eyes, her stomach caressing her inflated gut.


	25. inflation 121

Amanda was a rather ordinary girl. She had shiny brown hair that reached down to her shoulders. She wore cute, square glasses, and a blue t-shirt and shorts. Her breasts were perky b-cups. She was sweet and friendly to whoever she met, especially her boyfriend Jon. Due to this, she was well-liked by most everyone as well. However, she always had a secret inflation fetish. The thought of having acolossal belly, filled with air aroused her, although she would never admit it to anyone, nor did she have any method of turning this fetish into anything beyond mere fantasy.

When she was walking home, she saw a garage sale at one of the nearby houses. She thought for a moment, before rashly walking up to the house. The pump was a mere 10 dollars, so she bought it. She claimed that it was for a busted tire. She then proceeded to run home.

She found herself back in her house. She silently slipped into her room, pump in her hand. She made sure to close her blinds, and lock her door, to make sure that she remaineduninterrupted. She laid down on her bed, and stuck the tip of the pump into her mouth. She wrapped her lips around it, and began to pump slowly. At first, her belly rose and fell, and was only slightly distended. She felt a combination of arousal and fascination as she began to swell a bit more. She loved the feeling of the air rushing inside of her, and the tightness in her midsection. She started pumping faster and faster, and a wave of air filled her stomach. Her belly was now at least the size of a watermelon, and her shirt was stretched out over it,strugglingto contain it.. She stopped pumping for a moment, and admired her ballooning belly. Another surge of arousal hit her, and she pulled up her shirt, and rubbed her belly lightly. Her skin was pulled tight over the sphere of air within her. A light wetness built up in her panties. She wanted to become larger, but she felt so full already that she feared popping. She laid on her back for a while, before she began to deflate. She pulled her blankets over herself, and fell asleep.

The next day, her belly was at it's regular state of flatness, and she went on her day as usual. She felt a slight compulsion to tell Jon, but ignored it. She felt that nobody would respect her again if they knew.

After school, she rushed home again, eager to perform another inflation. During the course of the day, she made sure to eat as little as possible, so she would have as much room for air in her stomach as possible. She wasdetermined to get as large and swollen as possible. With swiftness, she opened the door to her house, and sprinted into her room. She once again took all the precautions necessary to prevent anyone from discovering her, and she laid on her back.

She removed her shirt, as she did not want it to rip. She took a deep breath, andinserted the pump tube into her mouth. She pumped slowly at first, to prevent herself from getting too big too fast, which would be painful. She slowly swelled, her belly pulsating with the air that filled it. She soon became as big as last time, but she was not satisfied. She pumped further, and felt a bit of pain as her belly stretched further. This pain was swiftly replaced with arousal and pleasure, as her belly steadily inflated. She was now nearly twice as large as she was the last time. Suddenly, she felt the fear of bursting rush through her, and she exhaled the air within her in one, steady breath.

During school the next day, she waited anxiously for the bell to ring, so that she could go home and enjoy more inflation. She was surprised, however, by Jon's offer to go out on a date. She accepted easily, and made sure toarrange the time of the date to allow herself enough time to inflate larger than she had ever been.

After school ended, she returned to her house. She made sure that everything was arranged neatly, as to impress Jon. She once again laid upon her soft bed, and pulled out her pump. She promised herself that this would be her last time inflating. But suddenly, a wave of exhaustion fell over her, and she closed her eyes. A little nap could do her some good, she thought.

She awoke feeling drowsy, and remembered her pump. She swiftly placed the hose in her mouth, and began pumping furiously. Her belly swelled, but instead of being smooth and round, it was lumpy, and uneven. She slowed down her breathing, and her stomach evened out.

She froze when she saw the door fly open. Jon walked in, and stared atAmanda, curiously. "W...what are you doing?" he asked. Amanda was too full to move, so instead she confessed. "I was inflating myself with this pump. It's just...it felt so good"

Jon gave an awkward laugh, and said "That's...actually kind of hot" a light blush formed upon his face. "Really?" Amanda said. "Yeah" Jon said. "Could I help you pump? I'd imagine inflating yourself is difficult"

"Sure" Amanda said, handing Jon the pump. "So, do I do it slow, or just pump as fast as possible?" he said, staring at Amanda's stretched belly, which jiggled slightly. "Slowly" she said, grinning. "Let me savor the feeling" Jon pushed down the handle on the pump, and watch's Amanda's already gigantic belly rise. He gave it another, more forceful pump, and her belly rose again. She was already bigger than she had ever been, and Jon had no intention of stopping.

A few more pumps later, Amanda's belly had become bigger than herself, to the point where it cast a shadow over herself. Jon walked towards her, and wrapped his hands around her belly, poking it and feeling it sway. "This was...lovely" Amanda said, moaning. "I know" Jon said, giving her belly a kiss


	26. expansion 122

Anne sat on the couch, sure she was going to die from boredom at any second, she had absolutely no idea how Jane had convinced her to watch this car wreck of a documentary, although she had spent most of her time there day dreaming about the thousands of funner things that she could be doing and playing with her long, wavy black hair, she was pretty sure that the documentary was about some weird things that people had managed to do, though she was sure she could easily do them all herself. Although Anne would have loved to simply go home, she had promised Jane that she would watch the entire thing and she didn't want to disappoint her best friend, especially not with how ecstatic she looked when Anne accepted her invitation to watch it with her. Despite Anne's best efforts to stay put and watch the entire documentary, about halfway through, during a segment about some guy who had chugged three gallons of water in one sitting, Anne finally snapped and remarked "That's so lame, I bet I could do that without breaking a sweat!" This prompted Jane to chuckle before responding with "Yeah, you wish!" Anne had always been the competitive type, always accepting any challenge and immediately jumping at the chance to disprove anyone who said that she couldn't do something, so she naturally replied with, "Oh yeah? I'll prove it!" Anne then entered the kitchen and grabbed three of the milk jugs filled with water that Jane kept in case of an emergency, Jane immediately objected by stating that those jugs were for emergencies only, to which Anne responded with, "Oh what's the big deal? You have like twenty more jugs in there and you could always just refill them." Jane finally caved and allowed her friend to use the jugs, but not before telling Anne that if she popped she wasn't taking responsibility. Anne opened the first jug of water and began drinking from it, using both her hands to tilt it upwards so that the cold water could flow into her mouth, she drank and drank, slowly tilting the the jug up, a task that was becoming easier by the second as the jug became lighter and lighter, until it was nearly weightless and she tossed it to the side in triumph. Anne now felt as though she had eaten a rather large meal, and she began to massage her stomach, nearly screaming when her hands touched it, she immediately pulled up her shirt and looked at it, confirming her fears, her stomach was now distended by about an inch, struggling ever so slightly against the waistband of her skinny jeans, a stark contrast to the perfectly flat stomach she had just a few moments earlier. Noticing the change, Jane playfully poked Anne's pale belly, causing the latter to wince, "Gee, you look like you're pretty full Anne, are you sure you can do this?" the younger girl teased, "This is nothing, I can fit way more in here, just you wait and see." Anne confidently stated, quickly grabbing the next jug and beginning to gulp it down like she did to the first one, about halfway through the jug Anne began to feel a sharp pain in her stomach and reached down with one of her hands to soothe it, reaching under her shirt, which had ridden up so far that it now revealed about half an inch of her swollen stomach, despite this, she was determined to prove Jane wrong and kept drinking. Eventually, the second jug laid empty next to the first one and Anne felt stuffed to her absolute limit, her stomach now poked out by about 2 and a half inches, forcing her shirt so far up that it revealed the entire bottom half of her swollen gut, the struggle between her stomach and jeans had now become a full on war, Anne wanted to unbutton them so badly, but she was sure that would cause the zipper to ride down and expose her panties to her friend which would not only be awkward, but also incredibly embarrassing. The huge amount of water in her stomach along with the immense pressure from the waistband of her jeans had started to make Anne feel absolutely sick, and she was sure that if she didn't pop as soon as she drank the next drop, she would definitely throw up each and every last drop of water that was inside of her. Anne's discomfort must have been evident on her face, as Jane told her in a concerned voice that she didn't look well and reassured her that she didn't have to keep going if she didn't want to, despite this, Anne had never backed out of a challenge before and refused to give up on this one, especially after how far she had gone and so she lied and told her friend that she felt perfectly fine and asked for her to pass the last jug, to which Jane reluctantly agreed. Immediately after the jug entered her hands Anne removed the cap and began drinking from it, albeit at a far slower pace, not only because of how sick she felt, but also because she had to hold the jug with one hand, as the other was occupied with massaging her aching stomach, noticing this, Jane walked to Anne's side and began holding the jug for her, allowing Anne to add her second hand to the massage. After a few minutes of drinking, Anne had managed to drink around half of the jug, at which point her stomach won the war against her jeans, sending the button flying clean off and forcing the zipper all the way down, revealing Anne's black panties, though she seemed too distracted to notice and if she did, all fear of embarrassment had been completely forgotten in light of the immense pain and sickness that she now felt. A minutes later, and the now empty jug joined the other two on the ground, Anne now felt absolutely horrible, her stomach was hard as a rock and poked out an entire 4 inches, making it look as though she had taped a bowling ball to her stomach, her shirt, which once reached down slightly below her stomach, now sat between it and her B-cup breasts, she had stopped massaging her stomach as even the slightest touch sent massive waves of pain throughout it. Despite the discomfort she felt, she couldn't stop a grin from spreading across her face as she proudly told her friend "I told you I could do it." Jane begrudgingly accepted her defeat and began to refill the emptied water jugs, until she noticed that Anne's face had changed from a triumphant expression to a face of pain as she weakly blurted "Jane could you get me a bucket? I don't feel good."


	27. expansion 123

It was a calm, relaxing day, the sun was shining, but not so much that it was uncomfortable, and there was a refreshing cool breeze that you could feel throughout the entire city. On this particular evening, Jasmine and Samantha were doing what you would expect on a day like this, they were walking around the city, occasionally stopping by a store that had something they might like, but nothing they saw really interested them. Their disinterest was soon entirely forgotten when Samantha exclaimed "Hey check this out!" to her friend while pointing at a store window, eager to find anything interesting, Jasmine immediately rushed over. What she saw was pretty average though, it was an ordinary, 2 gallon water jug. "It's just a water jug, what's so special about it?" Jasmine asked Samantha, in response to this the girl's face lit up with excitement, "I have a great idea!" She exclaimed, "What is it?" the other girl responded, "Let's see who can chug one of them the quickest" at this, Jasmine's face switched from that of curiosity to mild annoyance. Although the two girls were very close friends, they had many differences, Jasmine was a mere 5"4, whereas Samantha was 5"8, Jasmine had sandy blonde hair, and Samantha was a brunette, Jasmine had piercing, brown eyes, and Samantha's were a light hazel, Jasmine had mere a-cups, and Samantha had d-cups, but by far their biggest difference was their personalities, Jasmine was rather shy, and rarely tried new things, whereas Samantha was incredibly outgoing and always did insane, random things for the hell of it, one time she had made last minute plans to bungee jump off a bridge and somehow dragged Jasmine into it. Samantha was quick to pick up on the other girl's disapproval, however and immediately brought up the idea of betting 50 dollars, now she had Jasmine's attention, as she was saving up for a car and was saving any penny that she could get, "Alright, but you're paying for the jugs" Jasmine told Samantha, to which she replied that the loser would pay for them, something that they both agreed on. After purchasing the jugs and returning to Jasmine's house, they placed the jugs onto the top of a bookshelf that was about 7 feet high, with some of the books on the end without the opening to tilt them downwards so that the water would easily flow down, through the hoses they had attached and into their mouths. Both girls looked at each other and gave a thumbs up, to signify the start of their competition, at which point they both softened the strong grips they had on the hoses, allowing the water to flow and began chugging, at first the speed of the water caught Jasmine off guard, but she quickly adjusted and managed to chug the water at a very good pace, though Samantha was clearly beating her. After a few minutes and much hard work, both of the girls had drank about half of their jugs, but Samantha was still somewhat in the lead, and Jasmine felt incredibly full, her red t-shirt that once reached slightly below the waistband of her jeans had now been forced up, revealing about an inch of her bulging stomach, as more and more time passed Jasmine's shirt rode up far enough to reveal her belly button and kept going, her jeans feeling tighter and tighter by each passing moment until, "POP!" The button on the girl's jeans had popped right off, allowing the zipper to slide all the way down, and revealing her white panties, although she would usually have been very embarrassed by this, right now she had barely even thought about how exposed she was, and was just relieved to be free from the discomfort caused by her tight jeans on her bulging belly. She reached down and began massaging her now massive gut with one hand and used the other to help carry her heavy stomach, she was now able to feel each and every inch of it, as her shirt had ridden up above it and settled in between her massive stomach, and her tiny breasts. As she stood there, massaging her boulder of a stomach, the flow of water suddenly cut off and she immediately dropped the house and excitedly exclaimed "I won, I won!!!" over and over again, so happy that she looked like she was about to start jumping around, and she probably would have, had her stomach not been filled with two gallons of water. Samantha dropped her hose in defeat, allowing the little water left to spill onto the floor, Jasmine suddenly realized that she had become so caught up in trying to drink all of the water, that she completely forgot that Samantha was right in front of her. She took a good, long look at her friend, the first time she cared to inspect her since the challenge began and saw that Samantha's stomach was around the same size as her own, giving her the appearance of being 9 months pregnant and, having worn yoga pants, her pants merely rode down a bit, leaving her a lot less exposed than Jasmine herself was, but her thoughts were quickly cut off by a strong urge to use the bathroom, and she quickly rushed off to prevent an accident, though she would definitely remember to collect her money and then rub her victory into Samantha's face later.


	28. expansion 124

It was an incredibly hot and sunny summer day, this wasn't uncharacteristic for the city in which Abigail lived, but there was no denying that it was definitely a good 12 degrees Fahrenheit higher than it usually was. On days like this Abigail would typically stay at home and watch TV, but unfortunately for her, the air conditioning was broken and the soonest it could be replaced was 3 days from then. Because of her horrid circumstances, Abigail had resigned herself to cooking on her sofa in nothing but her sweat soaked underwear for the next day, or 3 if she was particularly unlucky. It was then that an idea came to her, what if she could just stay in a cold bath for the entirety of the day, that way she wouldn't have to worry about the heat, she could even bring her phone in a plastic bag to watch YouTube. With her mind set on cooling down, Abigail placed her phone in the bag, making sure it was fully charged first and walked into the bathroom, her head held up high in pride over her genius idea, she first removed her light pink panties and then her matching bra, exposing her C cup breasts to the air, before stepping into the shower. Immediately upon entering she plugged the drain and cranked the water to max flow and cold, she laid there, relishing her new found comfort and binge watching random YouTube videos, stopping only to turn off the water flow once she noticed some water beginning to escape from the sides of the tub. It was around two hours and many videos later that she noticed the dryness in her throat, not wanting to leave the precious cold or drench her apartment, she decided to simply drink from the faucet, this was made especially easy by the fact that her bathtub also had a detachable shower head that could have the top part removed and made into a hose, this would definitely save her the trouble of getting into any awkward positions for a sip. Abigail placed the hose in her mouth, pausing to brush a strand of her long, sandy blonde hair out of her brown, piercing eyes and reactivated the flow of water, though this time at around half intensity, the water began to flow in at a steady pace and she swallowed each time her mouth's capacity reached around halfway full, she thought about how nice and cold the water was and wondered why she hadn't thought of this sooner. After some time of chugging Abigail noticed a sharp pain in her stomach and lowered her hand down to massage it, she immediately spit the hose out in surprise when she realized that her stomach was no longer perfectly flat, but instead a huge, round sphere that jutted out about half a foot, making her appear as if she was nine months pregnant. Careful not to disturb her massive gut, Abigail reached to turn off the hose before she slowly sat back down, spreading her legs a bit to allow her stomach to nestle between them. Her massive stomach had caused a huge amount of water to spill over the side of the tub, but that didn't matter, there were far more important matters at the time. She slowly poked a finger into her bloated stomach, it was hard as a rock and she winced at the ensuing jolt of pain that shot through it, she leaned back, wondering how this could have happened, was she really drinking water for that much time? She began to tenderly rub her stomach in circles, using both hands and being careful to not cause herself any more pain, before the calming cold of the water eventually caused her to slip into a deep, blissful sleep.


	29. expansion 125

It was an incredibly hot and sunny summer day, this wasn't uncharacteristic for the city in which Abigail lived, but there was no denying that it was definitely a good 12 degrees Fahrenheit higher than it usually was. On days like this Abigail would typically stay at home and watch TV, but unfortunately for her, the air conditioning was broken and the soonest it could be replaced was 3 days from then. Because of her horrid circumstances, Abigail had resigned herself to cooking on her sofa in nothing but her sweat soaked underwear for the next day, or 3 if she was particularly unlucky. It was then that an idea came to her, what if she could just stay in a cold bath for the entirety of the day, that way she wouldn't have to worry about the heat, she could even bring her phone in a plastic bag to watch YouTube. With her mind set on cooling down, Abigail placed her phone in the bag, making sure it was fully charged first and walked into the bathroom, her head held up high in pride over her genius idea, she first removed her light pink panties and then her matching bra, exposing her C cup breasts to the air, before stepping into the shower. Immediately upon entering she plugged the drain and cranked the water to max flow and cold, she laid there, relishing her new found comfort and binge watching random YouTube videos, stopping only to turn off the water flow once she noticed some water beginning to escape from the sides of the tub. It was around two hours and many videos later that she noticed the dryness in her throat, not wanting to leave the precious cold or drench her apartment, she decided to simply drink from the faucet, this was made especially easy by the fact that her bathtub also had a detachable shower head that could have the top part removed and made into a hose, this would definitely save her the trouble of getting into any awkward positions for a sip. Abigail placed the hose in her mouth, pausing to brush a strand of her long, sandy blonde hair out of her brown, piercing eyes and reactivated the flow of water, though this time at around half intensity, the water began to flow in at a steady pace and she swallowed each time her mouth's capacity reached around halfway full, she thought about how nice and cold the water was and wondered why she hadn't thought of this sooner. After some time of chugging Abigail noticed a sharp pain in her stomach and lowered her hand down to massage it, she immediately spit the hose out in surprise when she realized that her stomach was no longer perfectly flat, but instead a huge, round sphere that jutted out about half a foot, making her appear as if she was nine months pregnant. Careful not to disturb her massive gut, Abigail reached to turn off the hose before she slowly sat back down, spreading her legs a bit to allow her stomach to nestle between them. Her massive stomach had caused a huge amount of water to spill over the side of the tub, but that didn't matter, there were far more important matters at the time. She slowly poked a finger into her bloated stomach, it was hard as a rock and she winced at the ensuing jolt of pain that shot through it, she leaned back, wondering how this could have happened, was she really drinking water for that much time? She began to tenderly rub her stomach in circles, using both hands and being careful to not cause herself any more pain, before the calming cold of the water eventually caused her to slip into a deep, blissful sleep.


	30. expansion 126

"Can you see inside?" Bridgette shouted.

Her legs began to shake under the weight of her friend. Katie stretched upwards as high as she could, but the height of the two girls was not enough to see inside the warehouse window.

"Nothing." Katie said as she jumped down. "This is the oddest building. I've never seen it used before. It's been here forever. I wonder what's inside!"

The two girls walked around the warehouse building, searching for some sort of entrance. It was quite a large facility, placed in an odd spot. Along an unpopulated street near the factory end of town. Many other industrial buildings covered the horizon, but this single warehouse looked as if nobody had entered for years. The curiosity of it all had finally gotten to Katie and Bridgette.

"The main doors are bolted shut." Bridgette said as she shook on the handle. Steel plates made an "x" shape across the large main doors.

"Maybe there's another way?!" Katie asked. "We can't give up now!"

"We might as well," Bridgette sighed. "Let's just go home! It's getting really cold out."

"Ah, don't spoil the fun!" Katie said. "Look around! See if you can find anything."

The two girls trudged through the thick white snow that lay dormant across the ground. Searching desperately for some way to enter the suspicious building that plagued their interests. The blistering cold wind blew fiercely. Bridgette raised her scarf over her mouth and lowered her stocking hat. Her puffy sky blue coat kept her nice and warm.

"I FOUND IT." Katie shouted with joy from another side of the building.

Bridgette ran to her and saw exactly what Katie was talking about. About 10 feet above them was small square-shaped chute in the side of the building. Laying in a pile of scrap metal a few yards away was a ladder.

"Let's go!" Katie said as she grabbed the ladder and raised it against the side of the warehouse.

"I don't know, Katie...what if we get caught?" Bridgette said sheepishly. "This is private property, I'm sure."

"We'll be in and out!" Katie promised.

The two girls ascended up the ladder and crawled through the chute. Emerging into the inside of the warehouse, they found themselves crawling across a conveyor belt, suspended high above the ground floor. Hundreds, perhaps thousands, of large metal barrels were stacked neatly in towers and piles all across the warehouse. Katie's mouth dropped in astonishment. The place seemed even bigger on the inside than it did on the outside. The two girls climbed off the conveyor belt and on to the top of one of many steel barrel towers.

"This is amazing!" Katie said, bewildered. "Look at all of this! Who would leave this all here?"

"I don't know..." Bridgette said quietly. She was puzzled. "What's in these boxes?"

There were no labels or stickers on the outside of the barrels that would indicate as to what was inside. They merely had "DANGER" painted in bold red letters along the side. Every single barrel was identical.

"Whatever it is, there's A LOT of it..." Katie said.

Bridgette climbed down from the barrels and onto the cold concrete floor of the warehouse. Natural sunlight broke in from above and illuminated the building. She spotted an office in the far corner of the building. While Katie climbed around on the tops of the barrel stacks, Bridgette entered the unlocked office. Multiple files and papers were scattered all over the desk and floor of the office. Some drawers were left open. It looked as if the place was abandoned abruptly. Bridgette picked up one of the files.

JUNE 8th 2001

WAREHOUSE 54001: Shipment #19

3,000 Steel Barrels - "INF18 Compound"

"Over 3,000 barrels of this stuff." Bridgette said softly as she continued reading. "Some sort of liquid substance..."

She saw a newspaper article pinned to a bulletin board over the desk.

MARCH 9th 2002

Government Cracks Down On Illegal Trade of INF18

Hundreds of secret warehouses are shut down and cleaned out after the discovery of illegal shipments of INF18 being made across the United States.

"Uhm...Katie..." Bridgette said as she finished reading the article.

Katie wasn't listening. She was jumping dangerously from one tower to the next.

"Hey, Bridgette." Katie said, out of breath. "This is pretty fun! You gotta come up here!"

"Katie, we should probably leave..." Bridgette replied with a hint of panic in her voice. "We are definitely not supposed to be in here..."

"But we haven't even looked around at everything yet!" Katie said. She took another leap from one tower to another. "There's still so much to be explored!"

Bridgette stood at the bottom of the towers, staring up at her careless friend.

"What if we find something really amaz-WHOA!"

As Katie tried to jump from one tower to the next, her foot slipped and knocked one of the barrels backwards. She fell forward and smacked her face into the top of the tower. However, the barrel she knocked tipped over and started to bang and smash it's way to the concrete floor.

"Bridgette, look out!" Katie yelled as she watched it fall.

Bridgette gasped and dove to the side, narrowly escaping the falling path of the dark steel barrel. She fell to the concrete ground.

CRASH

The steel barrel collided with monstrous force against the cold concrete floor. Almost instantly, a wave of sticky pink goo spilled outwards, spraying everything around it. A wave of pink goo splashed over Bridgette. She tried to stand up, but slipped in the goo and fell backwards into it again.

Katie, who still sat atop the tower of barrels, couldn't help but laugh at the misfortune of her friend. Bridgette finally caught her balance and slowly rose from the pink slime. Her sky blue coat and stretchy yoga pants were soaked in sparkling pink sludge. Even her bright blonde hair was dripping with pink ooze.

"This...is...disgusting..." Bridgette said with a shiver. "What IS this nasty stuff!?"

She flapped her arms to try and fling some of the goo off. Each step she took left a sticky pink footprint behind her.

"Look at you!" Katie exclaimed between bursts of laughter. "I'm sorry, but that's just too funny."

"You wouldn't think it was so funny if a barrel almost killed YOU." Bridgette said coldy. She wiped more of the goo of her coat. "Why were you fooling around up there anyway?!"

Katie wasn't listening to her friend's lecture. She was howling with laughter; her hysterics echoing across the cold and lonely warehouse.

Suddenly, Bridgette felt a bubbling sensation in her stomach. Loud gurgling noises arose from underneath her puffy coat. Bridgette could feel a strange pressure building up inside of her stomach. It was a strange feeling. She looked down and put her hands over her belly. Even through her thick coat, she could feel her stomach slowly start to swell outwards, as if she was getting bloated.

Bridgette was baffled as to why she was starting to feel so full. Her hips began to swell up, slowly getting rounder and fuller. She caressed one of her thighs with her hand, feeling her soft and tender skin spread as her massive thighs began to bloat outward. Her stomach felt heavy, sticking out in front of her as it slowly built in pressure. Her coat got tight against her body as her huge belly tried to swell larger. Immediately after this, Bridgette felt her ass cheeks jiggle as they too began to bloat outwards. Each cheek swelled to the size of basketballs, stretching out her tight black yoga pants. Bridgette reach back and squeezed them, feeling them bloat out further from underneath her spreading fingers. She moaned in confusion as she rubbed her hands around her swelling body. She had no idea what was happening.

"Whoa!" Katie exclaimed, finally catching sight of her ballooning friend. "What's going on with you, Bridgette!? You're blowing up!"

"I...I don't know...what this is..." Bridgette moaned. Her belly bubbled and grew tighter. "It feels...so strange..."

Bridgette's thighs swelled to immense sizes. Her butt getting pumped larger and larger as the seconds passed. Her hips and butt were so huge, Bridgette had to spread her legs to make room for it all.

"What's happening to you!?" Katie said as she climbed down the barrel tower. She jumped onto the concrete floor and approached the slowly inflating Bridgette. "You're so...big!"

Katie poked her finger into one of Bridgette's massive thighs. It sank in. She gave Bridgette's thigh a squeeze and felt it squish from between her fingers. Bridgette continued spreading her legs to keep her stance as her hips flared and ass bloated outward.

"Please...please help me, Katie." Bridgette moaned. "I...I'm getting so big."

Bridgette's belly was crammed tight inside the coat. The juices inside of her were determined to fill her up, but the tight winter coat was zipped up and prevented any growth. The pressure was building up, Bridgette felt ready to burst.

"Oh...oh Katie, please! Katie, take off my coat!." Bridgette moaned loudly, biting her lip. "Please!"

Katie was baffled at the sight of Bridgette. Confused at what she could possibly due to help the situation, she obliged Bridgette command and tried to unzip her coat.

"The zipper is stuck!" Katie said as she tugged. "It won't budge!"

Bridgette let out a deep moan. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. The pressure was getting to be too much. The whole experience felt incredibly pleasing to her. It was unexplainable. Her belly continued to swell from underneath the coat. After a few tense seconds, her coat burst apart. The zipper shot across the warehouse, making a "ping" sound as it hit a steel barrel. Bridgette's massive belly immediately surged forward, now free to grow even further. Katie jumped back in shock at the size of her inflating friend. Bridgette now had only her incredibly tight yoga pants, a white t-shirt, the sky blue coat (broken) wrapped around her, and the stocking hat over her bright blonde hair.

"Bridgette, I...I don't know what to do! You're getting so big!" Katie said with concern. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Take the coat off, Katie." Bridgette whispered. "Please."

Katie took off the rest of Bridgette's winter coat. Bridgette continued to swell up even larger, now unrestricted by the tightness of her winter coat. She was beyond comparable size. Her belly was so massive that her belly button peeked out from in between the bottom of her tight white t-shirt and the brim of her ever-stretching black yoga pants. Gurgling and churning noises sped up as her ass was pumped furiously full of juice. Her thighs became so wide, her whole body resembled a giant pear-shape. Her body was inches away from pressing against the cold concrete floor.

Bridgette's already large breasts now began to swell up full of juice. She cupped them with her hands, feeling them slowly outgrow her palms. They swelled up faster and faster, the juice building up inside them. They became so huge, they started to block off Bridgette's vision. Looking down, she only saw a valley of cleavage resting atop her blimp of a belly. She tried to move, but her little feet could barely support her massive balloon of a body. Each step was tiny little waddle as she tried to turn towards Katie. Unfortunately, her foot slipped in the pink goo and her whole berry of a body fell backwards. Like tight water balloon, she squished against the ground. Her whole body jiggled in the aftermath of her fall. Bridgette now laid on her swollen backside, staring up at the ceiling. She was completely helpless and immobile. Her hands and feet shook, but she was going nowhere.

"Please, Katie! Please!" Bridgette moaned. "Help me!"

Katie stood in silence, her mouth wide open in shock. She stepped forward and pressed her hands against the swollen side of her blonde friend. She could feel her swelling still, the juices building up inside. She poked the soft tender skin of Bridgette's exposed belly. Her finger squished into her body, and she heard Bridgette let out a calm moan.

"Please, Katie." Bridgette said, panting. "Get this juice out of me."

"It's...juice?" Katie said, looking all over Bridgette's ballooning body.

"I...I think so. It...it...feels like it." Bridgette panted.

Bridgette's arms slowly sank into her sphere of a body, followed by her legs. Her feet and hands merely stuck out from the dips in her otherwise perfect globe shape. Still, the juices swelled her up. Her t-shirt grew far too tight for her body to handle.

"I'm...gonna burst, Katie." Bridgette moaned. "Please!"

Katie stepped back, her head shaking in awe. She was paralyzed with confusion. She couldn't believe what was happening in front of her, and she didn't know how to stop it.

The sides of Bridgette's overstretched t-shirt began to tear. Rips formed along the seams of her yoga pants. Finally too big for her clothes to handle, her yoga pants ripped off, falling to shreds in the pink ooze below. Her t-shirt popped off and landed somewhere far off. Bridgette now lay swollen in her tight white underwear and overstretched black bra. The clothes only restricted the imminent completion of her massive inflation. Bridgette moaned loudly from the pleasure of it all, she teetered back and forth like beach ball.

"Juice me, please, Katie! Squeeze it out of me!" Bridgette moaned, biting her lip.

"I...what?! I...can't!" Katie stuttered. "I-I don't even know what that means!"

Bridgette's bra snapped, letting her gargantuan breasts jiggle freely. With nothing holding them back, they increased rapidly in size, juice vigorously pumping her full. Her pale skin glistened as it got tighter and tighter.

Katie slowly stepped towards her massive friend. She was perhaps over 20 feet tall and 20 feet in diameter. A truly glorious swollen body of juice. Her little hands and feet were dwarfed in comparison to her blimp of a body.

"Katie...I'm too big." Bridgette moaned. "You HAVE to help me, PLEASE!"

Katie was on the verge of tears, she was so scared for her friend.

A loud rip sounded as Bridgette's overstretched underwear finally gave in, gently sliding onto the floor. Bridgette now swelled freely, naked and exposed on the cold concrete floor of the enormous warehouse. The pink goo puddled around her bottom hemisphere. Katie tried pushing her friend, but the weight was too much. The juice was far too heavy.

"I'm getting so tight, Katie..." Bridgette moaned. "Oh god, please juice me..."

Katie took a few steps back and then charged forwards. With one big force, she was able to knock Bridgette, slowly setting her rolling forward. Another push from behind, and Bridgette was rolling across the room. Her blonde hair tossed around as she rolled around and around. The juice sloshed and churned inside of her, the swelling process starting to slow down. Slowly but surely, Katie was rolling Bridgette across the length of the warehouse.

"I don't know where to take you! You don't fit anywhere! What do I do!?" Katie exclaimed in panic."

Bridgette had swollen so full, her mouth was muffled by her body. Her hands merely flapped up and down as she continued to roll across the room. One minute her head was in the air, and then it was rolling across the ground, juice splashing inside of her.

Unbelievably, there was a large metal door on one far end of the warehouse. A sign across the top read "Hazard Room". A peek through the small rectangle window and Katie could see a large bowl-shape floor and machinery on the walls.

"Let's hope this is it!" Katie said as she opened the latch. The large circular door swung open, and Katie began to roll Bridgette into the room. Unfortunately, a small "thud" and Bridgette had stopped moving. She was too big to fit through the doorway.

"No...please no..." Katie said. "Bridgette! Can you...suck it in...or something?!"

Bridgette simply moaned, her body getting ever-so tight.

"Please please pleeeease fit through..." Katie whimpered as she shoved her body up against her swollen friend. She took many steps backwards, gave it all her might, and charged forward, ramming her body into Bridgette's side.

THWOOMP

Bridgette popped through to the other side and rolled into the bowl shaped floor. Her body came to a halt at the very bottom of the dip. Katie climbed up a ladder along the wall of the circular room and walked across a suspended bridge towards a circuit board. Many buttons were displayed in front of her, yet she understood very little about it.

Bridgette's body started to get too tight. She moaned in pleasure as the juices started to reach her limits. Katie knew the pressure was on. She looked around the circuit board and spotted a golden key. Giving it a turn, the whole room lit up with lights and machines started to hum. Searching faster, she pressed a large red button and two mechanical arms with suction cups came down from the ceiling.

"This is it!" Katie shouted.

She grabbed ahold of two joysticks and directed the mechanical arms to both sides of the blimp-sized Bridgette. Pressing the buttons on the tops of the joysticks, the arms pressed together, squeezing Bridgette like a berry. Bright pink juices began to flow out from her nipples Bridgette moaned in total ecstasy as a stream of juice trickled from her vagina. The pink liquid pooled around her until it flowed into a drain below. After a few minutes, The arms retracted and rose back into the ceiling. Bridgette lay naked at the bottom of the bowl, tiny in comparison to her previous state.

Katie ran down to greet her, a bright smile stretched across her heroic face. She extended a hand to the collapsed Bridgette, lifting her up. Her butt jiggled furiously, still a bit plump from juice. Her breasts were also over-filled, nearly the size of beachballs. Even squeezing them manually, Bridgette could not get the leftover juice out of her abnormally huge breasts.

"Well...at least I'm not a giant balloon anymore." Bridgette sighed, groping her new oversized boobs and caressing her swollen thighs.

"I think that pink ooze changed you." Katie said. "Whatever that stuff is, let's not touch it. I was so scared for you, Bridgette. Let's go home."

Bridgette's clothes were far too overstretched for her to wear, so Katie wrapped her coat around her naked body.

"I don't know how I'm going to explain my size to my parents..." Bridgette sighed.

The two girls climbed up the steel barrels and out through the conveyor belt, just as they came in. Trudging through the snow, the underdressed Bridgette shivered.

"I read some files in the office of that building. Whatever that stuff is, it's illegal. And nobody knows about it except for us and whoever owns it." Bridgette explained.

"Do you think anyone will know we were there?" Katie asked.

"I don't know..." Bridgette said.

"Who are they, sir?" A young man asked.

A brutish man in a dark business suit leaned forward at his computer screen. Security tapes were playing on the screen showing the young Bridgette swelling up in the warehouse. He pressed the "fast forward" button and watched the entire scene play out. He paused on an image of both Katie and the swollen Bridgette. The man took the cigar from his mouth and crushed it into the ashtray beside him.

"Get me their names. I want to know who they are, where they live, and what they were doing in our facility. Watch them closely, especially the blonde one."

The young man quickly left the office, leaving the brutish man to stare at the picture of the two girls on his computer screen.

"Who are you..." he whispered.


	31. expansion 127

The water began streaming out of the shower head. The steam slowly rose upward and meandered about the room. Kristin began stripping her clothes off, dropping them into a heap on the floor. Her hand extended slowly into the falling shower water, checking to see if it was warm enough. She locked the door, kicked her clothes aside, and stepped into the shower.

It was an small shower. No larger than three by three feet. There was no room to sit. You just stood there and got wet. It's not that Kristin's parents couldn't afford a bigger shower, they just she didn't need one.

The warm water ran down Kristin's body. It flowed down her in a smooth and graceful trickling pattern. It streamed down her curvaceous frame, which was something she was quite proud of. Kristin was a very beautiful girl. She was just 17, and already she had the hottest body anyone could ask for. She was not snooty or popular. Just a typical school girl.

Her jet black hair was shoulder length, styled in a smooth and silky flow. The water soaked it, causing it to fall out of its once beautiful shape. Her tan body was cleansed as Kristin rubbed a bar of soap across it. She rubbed the tiny bar of soap all over her gorgeous body, from her large endowments to her smooth and silky legs. She slowly spun around, letting the water rinse off the remaining soap.

Now, Kristin filled her hand with her new body wash. A body wash so new, it wasn't even in stores yet. Her uncle (the owner of a successful shampoo and body wash lab) sent it to her to try out. Kristin was sure that it would be great, just judging by the smell. It smelled of fresh peaches and cream.

Kristin wasn't sure what to do with it. The container it was sent in had no directions on it. Just a small little logo and title on the front. It was called "Body Curve". That was it.

Shrugging, Kristin squirted a giant glob of it into her hand. Then, she began rubbing it across her body. All over her smooth legs, round bottom, soft stomach, huge endowments, silky arms, and in her short black hair. The rubbed it in nice and good before she rinsed it out. The whole shower stall smelled of peaches and cream. It was a wonderful smell.

But, Kristin's body began to tingle a bit. I little shake was sent across her entire body. Quite odd. Kristin assumed it was just one of those "waking up" problems, then returned to shampooing her hair. Kristin did not notice that her skin was turning orange.

Orange.

It started in her finger tips. Slowly, the bright orange color engulfed her entire arm. It spread faster and faster across her body. Eventually, her whole body was completely and entirely orange. That's when Kristin saw it.

"Oh my god…" She whispered.

She examined her body. She was speechless. Everything. Her butt, her breasts, even her face was orange. The smell of peaches grew stronger. Kristin didn't know what was going on. First, she thought she was just hallucinating. Probably from waking up so early. But this was real. Another tingle shook across her body. What happened next was unimaginable.

Kristin's belly made a gurgling noise as it slowly crept forward. Kristin couldn't believe her eyes! Her belly seemed to be…growing. It continued. Her thin little body expanded in every direction. A bit confused by what was going on, Kristin poked her gelatinous stomach. Her finger squished right into it. Her stomach was so soft! What was happening?

Her belly wasn't the only thing that was growing. Her back bloated outward, making her awkwardly unbalanced. Kristin moaned in a mixture of pleasure and fright as to what was happening. Her thighs started blowing up to insane sizes. The shower water continued to run down her orange body.

"What's happening to me?" Kristin said in fear.

Her abdomen bloated outward, making her belly look enormous. Her back was equal with it. With her thighs blowing up to, she could feel herself filling up with something. It warm, mushy substance was flowing its way through Kristin's body. It expanded all over the place, making her fuller and fuller.

Her butt filled hugely, quicker than the other body parts. It just filled. That was it. Once second it was normal sized, and the next, it became two gigantic spheres hanging off her insanely bloated body. The same happened with her boobs, as they filled up the extreme proportions. Her entire was body was growing bigger and bigger. Kristin began getting very scared.

Then, her body began pressing up against the walls of the shower. First, her butt was squished against one wall, then her belly smashed up against the other. Her breasts, large and inflated, were mounted atop her beach ball-sized stomach. Her thighs were enormous. Everything was just growing.

Next, her bloated sides pressed up against the walls as well. All four sides of her body were smashed up against all four walls of the shower. She was stuck, and still growing. The water had nowhere to go. Instead of running down the sides of Kristin's orange body and flowing through the drain, it all started pooling up atop her body. Kristin moaned in pain as her body continued increasing in size, and it had nowhere to go. The shower was just too small.

Her stomach was huge. It took up the entire shower stall. She didn't even have a butt anymore. It just morphed into her spherical body. Her breasts were the size of over inflated beach balls. Her groin was bloated and filled with the mushy liquid, also increasing in size. Her legs began to shrink as they also morphed into her sphere body. Her arms weren't even important. They were sucked into her body quite quickly. Tears began strolling down Kristin's eyes as the pain increased. Her body still wanted to fill, but it had no more room.

She continued growing and growing. Her belly filled to the max with the squishy substance. Her breast filled more and more. Her groin touched the bottom of the shower, causing Kristin to begin lift upward as the flow continued spreading in every direction. Her skin became tight. It wasn't made to hold all this fluid. And neither was the shower. Seconds later, Kristin no longer lifted off the ground, she just stopped. Her body made moaning sounds. It wasn't happy being stuck inside this shower. It wanted to grow. It wanted to fill her up. But the tight space was preventing it from doing so.

"AAAGGHH!!!" Kristin screamed in pain.

She felt the liquid slosh around inside her. The liquid was actually cream. She was becoming a peach. And she was filling with cream. That untested body was that Kristin had just used was unsafely radioactive. The slightest touch of it combined with water would cause the user to fill massively with cream, and their body would morph into that of a peach. Kristin had just fell subject to the whim of her uncle's unsafe product.

It stopped.

Kristin couldn't believe it. Everything just stopped. She wasn't growing anymore. It all just came to a halt. Her orange skin was tight and firm as it tried to hold everything that was inside it. Kristin was ecstatic! She didn't explode! Sure, she was still a humongous and plump peach, but she was still safe! The shower water turned off. Her five minute shower time was up. The automatic door slid open, and Kristin shot right out of the shower.

So much pressure had built up from pressing against the shower walls, that Kristin's wet and slippery body just plopped right out of the shower stall. She slid across the long bathroom floor, her slick body not stopping. Her fight and hands were still sucked into her massive body, so she couldn't stop herself. Luckily, she slowed down and stopped right in front of the bathroom mirror. The sight of herself made her cry. Her head was also sucked into her body a bit. She was huge. And there was nothing she could do about it. The cream that was sloshing around inside her would stay there for the rest of her life. Never shrink, never disappear. Her orange skin would stay orange, and her body would stay this shape forever. Never change at all.

Kristin couldn't even move. She couldn't cry for help, because her voice was muffled by her own mouth begin pressed up against her body. Naked and wet in the middle of the bathroom, Kristin the peach sat, bloated and filled with cream.


End file.
